Your Alpha
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: SPOILERS- Life is dull. It's hard to change your perspective when you're the Alpha Bewilderbeast's servant. When a mysterious Night Fury Alpha frees her, she struggles to survive in the world she had forgotten about. The Night Fury Alpha changes her life... and perspective, but even then, there are doubts, former Alpha's and shadows. Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of fanfiction! I was not really planning on returning, but after seeing How To Train Your Dragon 2, probably three times, (and cried all three times) and I couldn't help but feel the inspiration. Yes, it was an absolutely marvelous movie, and I fell in love with it. No doubt, the best movie I've ever seen. I could not get enough of the ending, and I've listened to the soundtrack many times, and yes, I know the lyrics to "For the Dancing and Dreaming." **

**So, out came this story. Yes, I will say now, there are SPOILERS, do you UNDERSTAND?! SPOILERS. I am saying this now, because I don't want to be that person that ruins great things. SPOILERS AHEAD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, How To Train Your Dragon, nor How To Train Your Dragon 2. (or 3)**

* * *

She was the curious one; The one who spent time wondering, only to realize that it didn't matter. What did she want, anyway?

She wanted to search, but she couldn't. She yearned to search... but for what? What else could there be? Perhaps her life might not have been a preferable one. She might of had her own shelter, but it wasn't an environment.

She had the chance to glance at the sea, but wasn't there so much more of it? Wasn't there an endless amount, with so much contained that her imagination could burst?

What about the _sky?_

She could only see it from a distance, though. Still, she knew that the sky was just as endless as the sea. The sky was not a limit. The sky was to be followed. She wanted to follow it, follow the sky to find out what really lied up there. The stars were dull from the ground and the moon didn't shine quite as bright. If she could go up in the skies freely, she could _feel _that if she followed it, she might finally be somewhere.

She was currently nowhere. Well... That's what it felt like.

She was in Drago's Dragon army, which was similar to nowhere. When she wasn't being put to "good use," she being trained for most of time. She was the secret weapon, one to be used in-case of an emergency. Her job was to eliminate anyone who got in the way. She was valuable to the plan, and they couldn't risk her, how could they? Night Furies weren't common.

So, when Drago disappeared, the Bewilderbeast had stayed. Without Drago it was even worse for her. The Bewilderbeast decided to take charge of Drago's remainder of scraps; he controlled any of the remainder of the dragons that were left. She didn't know where the large Dragon Army had gone, for the Bewilderbeast refused to tell them. Yet, when the large dragon had returned, one of his tusks had been broken off, and he had been more hostile towards her. The large Alpha Bewilderbeast seemed to despise her completely.

It puzzled her, but it seemed clear to him.

Her missions became close to brutal, her training had intensified, and even though she was the next in command to the mighty Alpha, she was treated horribly by him. No longer was she called by her name, rather, by her species; Night Fury.

Why so much rancor? Of-course, she didn't want to be controlled, but what choice did she have? All it took was one look into the Alpha's eyes, and she was no longer herself.

She was no longer, SkyClimber. She was the Alpha's servant.

Many times, she tried to rebel against him, but that was when she used to under-estimate his strength and true power. The Alpha's intense glare would bore into her eyes. It controlled her mind, and it moved her muscles. It was like a wave of control washing subduing her. SkyClimber spent so much time being controlled by the Alpha, that she couldn't even tell when she wasn't. SkyClimber was rarely free of his grasp, most of the time being a watcher for her own game. She merely looked out through a window, and she watched the horrible acts she committed.

SkyClimber was a lost dragon who even forgot how to fly on her own, she forgot what it was like to taste the clouds, and roam the skies to her desires.

Yet, she couldn't leave, the Bewilderbeast was her Alpha, and all dragons listened to their Alpha. SkyClimber had no choice. She remembered that long ago, to before she could _remember,_ she had thought that The Alpha's protected their own. This one, only ruled over them and made sure that everyone was beneath him.

Only a hero could change that. But, SkyClimber was no hero. She sometimes believed that she was the villain of the story. The monster in the tale. How could she tell if she was the same Night Fury as the one being controlled? Maybe that was her problem... she couldn't.

Over the past couple of months since the mighty Alpha returned, the ill-tempered Bewilderbeast seemed to get more and more impatient. That meant that SkyClimber had to complete more than one task. She was sent around almost everywhere, that only meant more lack of sleep. Sometimes SkyClimber couldn't even tell how many days had gone by.

SkyClimber stood there, in the "haven" that The Alpha built on a lone island. Her head was set down on her paws as she tried to get some sleep, but she just couldn't. Her mind buzzed with thoughts, but her body stood almost motionless. SkyClimber moved her paws, and stretched out her claws. They moved; albeit a bit slow, but that's how she knew that she was uncontrolled. She relaxed and sighed deeply.

SkyClimber looked at the stony ice in-front of her. She noticed how there was only a cold silence with a small breeze whistling. The cold was merely more company, it didn't even bite her, as her armor protected her. The blue-white ice stood tall and intimidating. SkyClimber let her eyes rest down, and her whole body finally relaxed.

Moments passed. It all seemed timeless as she slept with a blissful ignorance that she was at least safe in her dreams. Unfortunately, it didn't last.

SkyClimber felt herself being disturbed and dragged out of her comfort. Her eyes opened, but her ears didn't stand up; she wasn't alarmed. Her body tugged at her, and she immediately obeyed. SkyClimber flew through the large openings of the ice-shelter. She made her way to the shadowed resting spot of the Bewilderbeast.

The giant dragon was almost as rare as herself. Though in her mind, (or what was left of it) he would always be stronger than she. He would always be the smarter, or the more powerful one. He would always tower over her, seeming to have mist and darkness follow him.

The black Bewilderbeast never seemed to make up his mind. Sometimes, she swore that she saw kindness leak through his actions. Though, her hope for that was immediately squashed.

The Bewilderbeast had, and would be a cruel leader with malevolent intentions. Still, the only thing she could do was see the good of things, (though sometimes she didn't even do that.) So, it was nice to think that under all of the nightmares that the Bewilderbeast made her have, that there was good. Just a bit of sympathy. Wasn't there always good that came with the bad? If so, where was the Bewilderbeast's good? He couldn't have just gotten rid of it... could he?

When she made herself noticed in his presence, she bowed and stayed in the position until he fully acknowledged her. The giant Bewilderbeast huffed at her, and she fully looked at him. The large dark silhouette loomed over her in a way that made fear bite at her.

Without a warning, his eyes outlined with an intense blue and SkyClimber's eyes narrowed into slits. She didn't even have the energy to fight back. The Bewilderbeast watched her with unabashed contempt and offered her no explanation, as he simply continued.

"Bring me back more Dragons. Collect as many as you can, any ones you encounter are acceptable. If someone happens to get in the way..." the Bewilderbeast continued in a low voice, "Eliminate them. You cannot rest until you have returned in the time of two days. Go now!" SkyClimber blinked, processing all of his commands. There was no need for him to speak more, nor did he want to. With a mighty wing-beat, she was gone.

* * *

Deep, Deep inside her, _she _was actually seeing what she was doing. (That didn't mean she was any closer to controlling her actions.) SkyClimber's actions and moves were instinctive to the Alpha. She wasn't the one flying, it was the commands that were making her fly and moving her muscles. She was just a watcher for now. On the inside, she felt as stiff as a log. Her mind was still in the process of synchronizing completely with the commands, and it would take a while... unless she found a dragon soon. Until she did, she merely continued to fly with a blank emotionless face.

The loud wind burst past her as she continued to travel North. It only increased her speed because of the special armor she wore. It was the armor Drago had placed on her before he vanished. It had begun to get a bit tight on her, as she continued to grow, but there was nothing she could do about it. She wasn't able to take it off, and no other dragon was able to take it off for her either. It was made so only the humans (or possibly specific dragons) were able to get their hands or claws on it.

Nonetheless, her flight was continued forward. She had probably passed islands with dragons already, but she wasn't able to stop like she had wanted to. Instead, the female Night Fury continued flying farther away from home. SkyClimber knew that this was a bad idea because she wasn't allowed to rest until she got back, and that only meant that she would exhaust herself more on the flight back.

With her instincts finally agreeing with her, she landed on the closest island that was in view.

She payed no mind to the vivid colors of the leaves she passed, her mind intently focused on spotting any new dragons. If she caught any sight of them, she would assert her dominance and have the dragons follow her. Most of the time all she had to do was beat them in a confrontation, fighting was sometimes unnecessary. SkyClimber was hoping that it would apply to these encounters with the dragons here.

As she got deeper into the brightly colored forest, her vision felt like it was clearing away of the fuzziness. Yet, the moment it would clear away, it would immediately return. It was beginning to give her a headache. Shaking it off, her body forced her to continue.

Again, SkyClimber continued the trace to see if she could sense any rogue dragons.

Fortunately, luck was on her side, because she caught the scent of a dragon near by. SkyClimber wasted no time as her tail whipped and slitted eyes stood attentive. She crawled left to right as she approached the dragon unseen. She couldn't recognize what dragon it was, since she was approaching from behind, but she could smell that it was male. She continued crawling, and didn't really make great attempt to remain unseen. She wanted him to know that she was near. SkyClimber made a small amount of noise, still heard by the other dragon. The dragon turned around quickly and SkyClimber dashed away, and continued to crawl around him.

Slowly, she traveled away from the camouflage of the trees, and into the sights of the wary black-scaled dragon.

The other dragon had sensed SkyClimber, but her scent was everywhere, and it was hard to get a clear idea of where she was. The unknown dragon immediately turned around once there was a clear scent in the air.

There was silence. Both dragons were stunned to finally have a clear view of one another. They were shocked to see that they were both in the presence of another Night Fury.

SkyClimber blinked, feeling a bit uneasy. This was her first time meeting another one of her species, and this was also the first time she was asserting her dominance on a Night Fury. Her surprise and caution didn't last long when she suddenly began to hear the words banging into her head.

_"Bring me back more Dragons." _

She clenched her teeth as the numbness began to spread throughout her body. She shook her head and opened her slitted eyes at the male Night Fury in front of her. The male watched her with uncertainty. He tilted his head in a puzzled manner, and had his large docile eyes wide open. However, he was not in a was not a submissive position, which meant that he would not follow her commands just yet.

SkyClimber stood up straight, and still managed to look down at the Night Fury, even through he was taller than she was. The male caught the look and snorted indignantly. He knew she was challenging him, and he would not submit.

The male Night Fury's puzzled look was replaced. He stood up higher, extending his wings.

SkyClimber knew that she would have to battle him now. She bared her teeth and deeply growled. The male was not about to back down, and snarled at her in return. The spines on his back began to glow faintly.

Inside, SkyClimber felt anxiety bite at her. Though on the outside, stood a cold stoic Night Fury.

SkyClimber leaped up with her jaws open and attempted to bite the male, but he was quick enough to move out of the way. She growled, moving so he wasn't behind her. Exactly when she turned around, the male stopped creeping slightly, before pouncing on her. Both mighty wings flapped roughly on one-another. The male continued to latching his jaws on her neck, while the female began to roll and take her weight up on him.

The male responded with using his claws, though SkyClimber had the advantage of her armor. SkyClimber started to hit his skull with her armored one. The two Night Furies wrestled and tussled for a bit longer. It seemed that the male was getting no actual damage, while SkyClimber was taking the impact of the fight. He didn't seem to be even trying. Unfortunately, for SkyClimber, her lack of sleep was also taking a toll on her, and her fatigued body wasn't going to last any longer if she kept pushing past her limits.

_"And if someone happens to get in the way, eliminate them." _

SkyClimber clumsily threw a plasma-blast at her opponent, to which he dodged. Gasping for breathe, SkyClimber stopped and laid on her stomach, completely worn out. On the inside, she wasn't sure that she even felt a thing, but that meant she couldn't prevent any mortal wound.

She looked up at her winning opponent. Her position meant that she lost, and it exposed her vulnerability. While on the outside, she was still completely stoic and nonreactive, on the inside, she was struck with fear. Her body did one thing, but her mind thought of another.

SkyClimber wanted to desperately flee away, but she couldn't. It was as if she was glued to the ground, and it didn't help that she had no control of her body. She could only look up at the larger male, hoping that in the next moments she wouldn't be killed.

The male approached her carefully, not knowing if she would still attack, he kept his guard up. The male stopped when his eyes were suddenly glued to hers. He observed her drained eyes, and how lifeless they looked. It almost reminded him off... His eyes widened at the memory.

Instead of attacking her any more, the male Night Fury looked straight into her eyes. SkyClimber's ears began to shake and twitch, and she trembled softly. Her mind slowly began to take control of her movements. That meant that she was beginning to feel the true pain on her body, and the weight of it all. The stiffness seemed to be going away, and SkyClimber couldn't hold up her body for much longer. The commands that banged and echoed in her head seemed to permanently fade away, only leaving behind a memory.

Finally, the brown fuzziness of her vision was clearing, and she could feel her eyes dilating. She took in deep breathes, processing her surroundings. Her head snapped everywhere, as she finally broke out of the trans. After looking around, her eyes came in contact with the male's. She could see the lime-green outline his pupils, but as soon as he saw her, his eyes reverted to a bright green-yellow.

"W-what did you do?" SkyClimber asked hesitantly. The male moved closer to her, but as SkyClimber backed up, he could still see the wariness she held.

"I freed you, didn't I?" the male asked softly, as he stared at her with interest. SkyClimber looked at him, almost in panic. Then, she began to hyperventilate at everything coming back to her in a rush. She whimpered and backed away from the male. The other Night Furies' eyes widened at the fearful female.

"Don't worry! I'm your Alpha now," he said quickly but soothingly. That caught SkyClimber's attention. She stopped for just a moment, and Toothless saw the vulnerability she held with fear completely evident in her eyes.

"I'm your Alpha," he repeated slower, "I'll protect you." SkyClimber stared up at him, and she could not sense in any way that he was lying; she only saw sincerity. SkyClimber gave him a tiny smile, before completely fainting onto the soft grass.

The male Night Fury looked down at the fainted female. The Alpha, also known as Toothless stared at the female. He let his tail brush up and curl against her snout and armor. He crooned softly before uttering in low words, "I will protect you."

* * *

***Smiles like an idiot* **

**I bet you guys just _loved_ that I left it there, right? That last part was pretty interesting to write. I couldn't help myself to the options I had. This was planned to be a weirder story, but I stuck with this because it made more sense. **

**I'm deciding to make SkyClimber and Toothless very distinct Night Furies. I think it'll better represent them by them having different mannerisms and you can already tell by their way of fighting. (Because guess who's been watching lots and lots of animal documentaries?) **

**I'll explain later, but I like what I had to work with, and yes, this does take after How To Train Your Dragon 2. Toothless is Alpha! How could I NOT write about that? I think that I still have long ways to go with this story, but summer is full of hours, right? Better get writing then. **

**Go ahead and leave me your response :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers! I was really impressed with the amount of feedback I received, and I feel great to write more. Honestly, I didn't think I would get that much. Thank you so much!**

**So, I would like to say that Hiccup isn't appearing just yet. He definitely WILL be introduced later on, I can tell you that. **

**I love Hiccup, and Toothless and Hiccup's bond (more than you all know) but I just want subtle interaction between these two current characters before I can slowly fit in more. Which means Hiccup.**

** Besides, there will be PLENTY of chapters for Hiccup, in the mean time, just enjoy. :)**

* * *

She passed out. It was that simple. She fainted and ever since then, she hasn't woken up. Toothless waited and waited. Lucky for her, he was patient (today.) Toothless concluded that she must have been really tired, and the small skirmish only made her more. She had no major wounds, which relieved him. Still, he couldn't really tell if there was more, since her heavy armor was in the way. Toothless battled with himself if he were to take it off or not. Would she wake up and attack him? If that happened, he would surely have no other chance to remove it, and the female would only become more wary of him.

Deciding that the armor had to come off, he poked her. The other Night Fury didn't even twitch. She was out cold. Eyes completely shut. Toothless sighed. He began to remember how the female's eyes slowly regained their color. Hey grey murky eyes, brightened into silver ones. If that wasn't any proof that she was under the control, then he recalled her actions and how unresponsive she was. The lifeless Night Fury didn't even seem to know what she was doing. There was no doubt that she was controlled by another Alpha. Toothless had his suspicions (of the Black Bewilderbeast he chased off of Berk,) and he needed them confirmed.

Toothless knew that this female would be asleep for a while, which gave him the opportunity now. He loomed over her sleeping figure and nudged her armor. He knew that it was going to be difficult removing it without Hiccup's aid. Humans had nimble hands, especially for this, but he would just have to wing it. Not to mention her large wings were in the way, and would have to move around them.

Toothless exhaled his less harsher flames on to the armor, to weaken its structure. Then he placed his jaws on the part that lead to her back, and clamped down on it, and slid it forward. It moved, though only a bit. He backed up and sat on his back legs, so his front paws were usable.

His claws latched on to the armor that covered her head and part of her snout. His claws helped loosen the attachment more. Again, he used his fire power a little more, before grabbing the armor with his jaws and yanking it off completely. He stumbled backward and the female was yanked forward with it. Toothless composed himself before glancing and checking if the female had awoken. To his relief she didn't.

A moment passed, and he stood completely still.

He saw that she was sprawled out, so he fixed her to a more comfortable position, and tucked her wings to her sides. Toothless didn't know why he was caring this much for the other Night Fury.

_Well maybe it's because she's probably the only other Night Fury you will ever see in your life. _There was that too. He sighed. This would set him back _a lot. _He was only supposed to go find the healing flower and then leave. Supposedly by Valka, it was only distinguishable to Night Furies. To Toothless, Valka knew more about Night Furies than she lets on.

So, Toothless left making sure everything was in order. He left the dragons to Cloudjumper's care, so the Stormcutter could make sure things stayed that order. Still, Toothless didn't like leaving his dragons for so long. Hiccup wanted to come, (in fact he almost sneaked out,) but couldn't because of his _"Chiefly" _duties. So, unfortunately it was Toothless on his own. Since it was just him, he wasn't planning on taking long... but _this_ could change that.

Toothless patiently waited for her to wake up. At first he din't know _why _he was waiting, but then he realized that it was because he wanted to talk to her.

What would happen after they talked?

Well... he would take her to Berk. Toothless now realized that he wanted her to be included into the large family of dragons that waited for him on Berk. How he was going to do that, was beyond him. Taking a Night Fury home with him sounded almost ridiculous, and something a hatchling would do with a furry animal in the forest. He could imagine how Hiccup would react to him bringing a Night Fury home. Hiccup would probably say something along the lines of, _"You bought a_ Night Fury _home_?!_ OK fine, you can keep her." _

Still, he was her new Alpha, and the female sure seemed scared. Maybe introducing her to Berk might lessen her fear. Besides, as her new Alpha, she would live under his protection. So, the idea wasn't as stupid as first thought. Toothless took a glimpse at the sleeping female, and he realized that he had no idea what her name was.

Names probably didn't matter. What would matter was her reaction. Toothless noticed how she looked more peaceful and less threatening now that her armor was off. Not to mention she didn't have any other injuries. She looked more Night Fury-like, which was good.

Grumbling to himself, he tapped his paw lightly on the ground, and looked around, not quite sure what to do. Toothless would have to wake her up soon, or else his mission would take longer, and would be more apart from Berk and Hiccup. Toothless looked down at her. It felt weird to be looking at a Night Fury that wasn't him, or from this angle. _Is this really how I look like? Well, maybe different since I'm male, right? __  
_

He nudged her a couple times, and when that didn't work, he nudged her harder with his snout. Toothless wasn't really specialized in waking other dragons, but he would give it his best shot. He leaned down to her, and began doing something that annoyed Hiccup very much. Toothless began licking her face and snout, also slobbering her with licks.

Fortunately, it caused an immediate reaction. The female groaned and slowly moved. She lifted her head, and opened weary eyes. After a moment she shook some the new substance off her and stood up quickly, but a little too quickly, for she fell to the ground again. She regained her vision and blinked a couple of times before she looked around curiously. She was completely transfixed in her new surroundings, that she payed Toothless no mind. He used the time so back up into a shadow.

He watched her carefully, and he looked around to see that no one came. Toothless was unknowingly, already protecting her, and he hadn't even noticed that for a moment, his green-yellow eyes were outlined with a lime green.

Toothless noticed how her pupils didn't dilate as much as his did, but they weren't narrowed into slits either. It was hard to tell whether she was curious or wary. He watched her as she seemed to be struggling.

The female slowly walked, but seemed to surprised at the grass under her paws. She looked down almost confused, and she snorted. Then, another drop of saliva leaked from her head.

"What..?" she questioned. She lowered her head and used her paws to wipe it off. The female Night Fury slightly grimaced. After she was done wiping it off her head, the female seemed to realize that her armor was gone. She gasped, and looked up, raising to her stand on her back paws, but she ended up tripping over her tail and falling on her back.

Toothless watched curiously and smiled. The female rolled over and shook herself. She stood up, wiggled and bobbed her head, as if feeling the comforts and a less burden of no armor. Toothless watched the female and narrowed his eyes in interest.

It was then that she sniffed the air. The female turned in his direction, and seemed to be looking straight at him. Toothless knew that it was time to reveal himself. He slowly walked out, keeping his guard up, and completely aware of his surroundings.

The other Night Fury immediately saw how the proud Night Fury carried himself... yet somehow... there was something else. Something that distinguished him to the dark Bewilderbeast. What was it?

It looked like the female was finally recognizing him, because soon enough, her breathing began to hitch. She backed up, and Toothless looked at her with docile wide eyes. Once the female thought she had backed up enough, she bowed to the other Night Fury. She gulped.

"A-Alpha," she greeted hesitantly. What surprised Toothless, was that she stayed bowing. He didn't mind a small bow once in a while, but she stayed in that position, looking almost fearful.

"You don't have to keep bowing," Toothless said, finding his voice. It seemed to startle the female. Her eyes flickered nervously as she looked up at him. "What's your name?" he asked.

"I am SkyClimber, Alpha Night Fury." she replied formally. Toothless tilted his head as his ears raised. He wasn't trying to scare her, in fact his appearance should have reassured her. He wasn't staring her down, rather looking openly at her.

"I'm Toothless." he replied slowly nearing a frightened SkyClimber. She looked away from him. "You don't have to be afraid; I said I would prot-..." Toothless's words lingered. He looked away for a moment. He wasn't going to slip up again. Meanwhile, SkyClimber stood attentive to what Toothless was going to say. "I won't harm you." Toothless crooned softly.

"I'm sorry, Alpha Toothless. I-I'm just not sure of your intentions, I'm also not used to...talking." SkyClimber looked up. That made him think._  
_

"How long have you been controlled for, or been with your former Alpha?" Toothless asked. SkyClimber tensed up. Her eyes widened largely, and her pupils narrowed.

How long _has _she been controlled? Ever since she could remember... What could she remember? Wasn't she there way before Drago left?.. _I think I was.._

"I'm not sure, how long has it been?" she asked herself quietly. Toothless looked dismayed. "I think I was to _way_ before, Drago disappeared." she murmured quietly to herself. Toothless perked up. His eyes slitted at the sound of the human's name.

"You knew Drago? How?!" Toothless asked suddenly. SkyClimber looked alarmed and she backed up.

"Um, I-I was in his dragon army, Alpha Toothless." she responded obediently. Toothless looked to be lost in his thoughts.

"What happened to him?" he asked, with a more serious tone of voice.

"He disappeared shortly after-after..." SkyClimber closed her eyes trying her best to remember. Toothless's pressured stare wasn't helping. "I don't remember." she replied sighing.

"Try..!" Toothless urged. SkyClimber's eyes widened and she nodded.

"I think- I think it was when he took off for some far lands, with the majority of his... dragons? Yeah.. and the Bewilderbeast too." she said. Toothless mumbled incoherent words to himself.

"So, he didn't return.. What about the Bewilderbeast?" Toothless asked.

"The Bewilderbeast was my past Alpha. He did return, and he took over." SkyClimber responded dimly. A wave of realization hit Toothless.

"So he controlled you? That's why you were unresponsive when we fought. Why were you controlled when you arrived?" the male asked her. SkyClimber was starting to feel pressured at all of the questions that were being thrown to her. Toothless was pushing her to remember things she could not.

"He sent me... to-to.. I-I don't know! I_ don't remember_, Alpha Toothless!" SkyClimber exclaimed. Toothless recoiled. He noticed how stressed out SkyClimber appeared; the poor female looked hesitant and confused. With good reason; she had barely gotten free, and it wasn't fair that he was pressuring her to answer all of his questions.

That could wait. Maybe he should explain to her the situation, maybe that would unnerve her.

"I'm sorry, SkyClimber. I'm asking you all of this, because I was the one that defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast; that's how I became Alpha. I freed all of the dragons that were in his army, driving off both of them, so you could imagine how it feels hearing that one of them is still out there." Toothless explained.

SkyClimber looked at him completely surprised and bewildered. Many questions unintentionally came bursting into her head. She now understood why he was asking all of these questions, but how could it be?! This male... able to do what many couldn't?

"Y-you... _defeated _him..? What about his control?!" SkyClimber asked anxiously, leaning towards Toothless. Toothless smiled.

"I overcame it to protect someone I cared for deeply," he replied. SkyClimber stared at him with more amazement. She was starting to doubt that he was a dragon... or maybe he was lying. No... this was too big to lie about. She sniffed the air and found that there was no insincerity.

"I never knew... you could... _overcome_ it. Maybe I wouldn't have..." SkyClimber trailed on going quieter, but quickly cut herself off, "All this time... a Night Fury was more powerful than him."

"Did you doubt that?" Toothless asked curiously, while narrowing his eyes. As SkyClimber looked down appearing a bit flustered, Toothless half-smiled.

"Uh, no, Alpha Toothless." SkyClimber replied. Toothless hopped to her, as his tail moved side-to-side with joy. When she looked at him, he gave her a toothless smile. She looked at him with widened eyes, and then she lost half of her fear towards the other Night Fury.

"You don't have to say my name like that. It sounds dreadful," Toothless said narrowing his eyes slightly. SkyClimber's eyes dilated more, and Toothless inwardly cheered at his accomplishment. "Besides, no one has called me that in 2 years." he muttered. The words caught SkyClimber's attention. She processed his words carefully. SkyClimber remembered that Toothless said he had only became the leader _after _he was able to defeat... _them._ Which meant dragons couldn't have started calling him that before...

"2 years?" she asked quietly in disbelief. Toothless looked at her and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have bought that up so soon.

"Yes, it's been 2 years." he said, deciding not to occult any information towards her. SkyClimber looked at him sheepishly, and turned away. Toothless crooned sadly. She did say that she's been there to way before Drago left, so how long could that have been?

SkyClimber stared at the ground and let her ears and wings sink. She knew time had passed, but she estimated it to be at most, a month. But, two years?! _Two years?! _That was precious time in her life... completely gone. Toothless crooned to get her attention.

"SkyClimber!" Toothless called out sternly. The startled Night Fury turned her attention towards the Alpha. Her heart rate increased at the sudden loud tone of his voice.

_'Did I do something wrong?!' _she thought nervously.

"I command you not to be sad." Toothless said raising his head. SkyClimber looked at him, expecting him to use his eyes to make her obey, but to her surprise, he only warmly smiled. She looked back at him blankly. What was she supposed to do?

Toothless then decided it was a good idea to bluntly sniff her, which caused her to jump back.

"You're still young, at least, you smell young. Why not simply appreciate that you're free. Doesn't it feel great? Don't you feel great?" Toothless asked tilting his head with docile eyes. SkyClimber slightly smiled.

"Yes... thank you... Alp- ahem, Toothless. I do feel great, and you took my armor off, didn't you?" SkyClimber questioned, her pupils narrowing into her silver eyes.

"It wasn't easy, and you probably won't gave me as much credit as I would like." Toothless replied shrugging.

"H-how can you do so many... g-great things?" she asked in awe. How was Toothless able to remove her armor when she couldn't? How come she didn't wake up? She didn't even realize that she had said that out-loud until the meaning of her words lingered. Toothless smirked.

"Because I'm _that_ great." he replied. SkyClimber turned to him quizzically. He laughed at her reaction. "I'm only joking, you know." she gave him a weak sheepish smile.

"Your smile is terrible," he said with amusement. SkyClimber was taken aback, and had an offended look written on her face. Toothless laughed again. "I can help you, like the generous Alpha I am." SkyClimber looked at the male with confusion. He didn't seem as frightening as she first anticipated. Well, maybe _now_ he wasn't. Toothless was... strange.

"Thank you, Alpha." she said with sincerity. Toothless was about to retort at her addressing him as 'alpha,' before he saw a tiny glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Good, now that we know each other, now we can can make a few stops, and then head to my home Berk." he said. _Know each other? _SkyClimber wouldn't go as far to say that they _knew _each other. Toothless was till a bit unknown to her, though she wasn't sure if Toothless could say the same about her.

"Berk?" she blurted out.

"Yes, that's my home, and now yours." Toothless responded in a lighter tone than she did.

"M-my home?" she asked, suddenly feeling lighter.

"Yes."

"We're leaving?" she asked starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Yes."

"You want to bring m-me?" SkyClimber asked still processing Toothless's meaning in what he was saying.

"_Yes_."

"Are we going now?!"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure.. It feels strange, being free and realizing my surroundings." SkyClimber replied still unsure.

"I know." Toothless replied, understanding her. SkyClimber's wings rattled with irritation towards the other Night Fury. She huffed.

"Why do you want me to come with you?" SkyClimber asked feeling an unrecognizable emotion; annoyance and maybe something else.

"I want company from another Night Fury." he joked. SkyClimber shifted uncomfortably and hid her face. Toothless's eyes softened. "You want to ask me something, what is it?" he asked, his role as a leader being more shown to SkyClimber. She seemed to hesitate at first, but reluctantly asked because of Toothless's long stare.

"Toothless, what have I done to receive your sympathy? An Alpha's sympathy, nonetheless?"

"I don't know," Toothless replied slowly and unsure. SkyClimber looked at him with uncertainty and hesitation. "But if you come with me, maybe I'll know."

SkyClimber's silver eyes narrowed with curiosity. Toothless remained confused.

_'Are you curious or wary?' _Toothless thought. Tired and feeling like she had already talked enough, SkyClimber reluctantly nodded. Toothless narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't really tell her emotions that well yet.

Ignoring the fact about her, he neared SkyClimber more, startling her again. His eyes were bright and alive, and he looked absolutely excited.

"Come on, _Night Fury_ SkyClimber," Toothless beckoned. The nervous female was still a bit reluctant to Toothless. Toothless knew, and he also know that he had to gain her trust. Maybe he didn't have to, but he wanted to.

For that, he would have to tell about himself, since SkyClimber couldn't say much about her past.

"I'll tell you everything that's happened," Toothless said. SkyClimber crooned lightly in interest. She really did want to know more about this unknown Night Fury and his journey. Like, where his origins as a Night Fury lied. Toothless was the only Night Fury she'd ever met... why might that be? SkyClimber was also very interested in how him and the Bewilderbeast crossed paths.

"I'm sure you're curious as to how I was able to defeat the Red Death-"

"You defeated the Red Death?" SkyClimber asked, her eyes widening completely.

"Opps ughh... uh, lets start with that first; the beginning. So it all started-..." Toothless began.

SkyClimber had hidden joy and thrill inside of her, and she didn't know how to react or how to express it... but she felt inexplicably warm. Maybe, just _maybe _she could get used to Toothless.

* * *

**Ta da. Editing can be a pain. I like it so far, and I want to hear from you all. I'm not quite sure about this, but that's how I planned it out in my head. Yah! Toothless... why are you so adorable?**

** Also, don't leave just yet, I have a poll on my profile. After making numerous OCs for Toothless (You don't have to read any of the stories with them if you don't feel like it, or you're too lazy like I am) and I am curious as to which OC is any of you guys's favorite. The question is, "Which one of my OCs is more preferable to you?" It basically asking, which one you like better. You can vote twice if you want to, the only thing is that I didn't include SkyClimber yet because she is barely being introduced here.**

**So, you don't have to vote if you don't want to, that just a thing for me to see. I hope you all liked the awesome Night Fury Toothless, because really, who doesn't love that charming dork? Don't worry, Hiccup's a charming dork too XD**

**On a last note I would like to say... Happy 4th of July..? I don't know, I just like blowing up the fireworks. This is me living in the U.S and not having a clue why everybody is so happy. Sorry...? But by all means, celebrate on! I don't mind. Happy people continue being happy.**

**Anyways, Tell me what you think about chapter number 2, and Thank you for your feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**There is so much HTTYD 2 where ever I go, and I'm just literally leaking joy. Tumblr is not a good place to go.. I probably sobbed a couple times.. The feels! Hiccup and Toothless are just too much.**

**On a happier note, I'm so excited because a lot of you are reviewing and I can't keep still! Hyperactive Toothless is rubbing off on me. **

**So, again, really, your reviews mean a lot to me. Thank you. Again, sorry for the lack of Hiccup, but I promise that he will show up before chapter 10. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

SkyClimber focused on the male in front of her as he continued to talk. Toothless was only telling her a summary of the events that occurred, but he was still on the story of the Red Death. He carefully told her a brief summary, deciding to not say much about Hiccup until he knew that she wouldn't freak out. Finding out that a human was his best friend, could overwhelm a dragon.

As Toothless explained to her, he couldn't help but use his tail, wings, jaws, and fire power to mimic the events. Toothless was oblivious to SkyClimber jumping back most of those times. He merely kept on walking and jumping in front of her. She didn't know where they were walking, but nonetheless, she followed him.

Toothless knew where they were heading. He decided to get his fill on fish before heading on their journey. Both Night Furies walked towards a large pond, and Toothless turned towards his new companion. SkyClimber sat down, giving him a slight look.

"Tell me SkyClimber, what do you think about humans?" Toothless asked. Her wings rustled.

"I am not sure. The only human I remember is Drago... There's not really much to say. Why do you ask?" she replied curtly. Toothless ignored her question.

"Would you say that they're bad or _good_?" Toothless asked, hoping that if he emphasized 'good' enough, she would incline towards that answer. SkyClimber blinked in response.

"I-I don't know, what is your opinion?" she asked, scared to respond with the wrong answer. Toothless smiled, accepting this opportunity.

"Humans are reckless, stubborn and all the same," Toothless began. SkyClimber backed up in surprise. "However, on rare occasions... comes a different human. One who is completely openminded. That is the type of human that became my best friend." he responded.

"A human... your best friend?" SkyClimber asked unsure. Toothless nodded.

"Remember the character I was talking about named, Hiccup?" Toothless asked. She nodded. "That's him. My human best friend." SkyClimber revised the brief story he had told her not to long ago.

"The one that released you in the woods?" she asked. Toothless nodded.

"Unfortunately, he... shot me down.. which took my tail... but _did _he released me after." he responded. SkyClimber blinked, looking a bit bewildered. She took a quick glance at his tail, and saw a Red one on the left, rather than a completely black fin. SkyClimber hadn't even bothered to notice this. She gasped, but quickly hid her shock to not offend the other Night Fury. She looked down at her fins, and marveled at the differences.

"If he shot you down, how could you two have been friends, and even helped each other to defeat the Red Death?" SkyClimber asked, narrowing her eyes. Toothless hummed with amusement.

"I constantly asked myself that too. As I reflected back, I realized that he had done more than just watch me. He admired me... isn't that strange? A human admiring a Night Fury." Toothless said, quietly almost to himself.

"Yes," she responded, though not in a harsh way.

"Do some fix their mistakes? _Yes._ But in this case, he replaced to fix my tail with a better one. He showed me trust, and that's how two different species were able to hold something closer than a friendship, rather more of a brotherhood." Toothless said looking at the confused Night Fury.

"He took your tail. Aren't you the slightest bit mad at him?" SkyClimber asked, leaning for an honest answer. Toothless laughed lightly.

"No, that was 7 years ago. Now, it seems uninteresting and unimportant to think about it, honestly. Bonds last longer than grudges." Toothless said, very satisfied with his answer. Being wise was not his specialty either, but Toothless managed to get SkyClimber to see things his way and seem pretty awesome doing it. _  
_

Feeling flustered at how long ago that was, SkyClimber muttered, "Oh." she looked back at Toothless. "Is he still your friend now?"

"He's still very much my best friend, though he couldn't come with me on my mission. You'll be able to meet him when we get to Berk." Toothless said, beginning to get jumpy. His excitement continued to grow at the grand possibility of SkyClimber liking Berk, and meeting Hiccup. _This was easier than I thought._

"Toothless..?" SkyClimber asked, hesitantly.

"Yes?" Toothless replied, growing a bit nervous at her tone of voice.

"Will Hiccup like me?" she asked. SkyClimber was nervous at meeting Toothless's best friend. The human he spoke of must be _great_ if he managed to gain the respect of a Night Fury and be so loved. She didn't want to be disliked by him and have a repeat of what happened with Drago.

Toothless paused, with his expression growing softer. He neared her, and even though she still backed up, Toothless jumped towards her, nudging her playfully. "Hiccup _loves dragons! _He'll adore you! Seeing another Night Fury will definitely make him even more excited then I am." At that, SkyClimber relaxed and let the anxiety ware off. Toothless noticed this and inwardly cheered.

"Are you sure?" she asked. It was nice to feel reassured, even though she would never admit it to Toothless.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Toothless asked, almost arrogantly. SkyClimber's wings shook in slight irritation, but couldn't hide her amusement.

"You haven't... but then again, I haven't known you for very long." she said. Toothless gave her a slight look.

"Stop being so negative." he said. SkyClimber didn't respond but she found herself almost narrowing her eyes, but if she had, she would have never done it in front of Toothless. Toothless shook his head dismissing the conversation.

SkyClimber briefly looked away, but her attention was quickly diverted back to him, when she heard a large splash in his direction. His head suddenly rose up with plenty of fishes in his visible teeth.

SkyClimber narrowed her eyes curiously. _What is_ _he__ doing? What is he using those creatures for? _

Her question was immediately answered when he gulped them down happily. She had never seen (or remembered) anyone eat those creatures and if she had, they were certainly not alive and squirming.

Either way, SkyClimber hardly remembered eating when she was in her past home, and if she did remember something, it was looking for any left-over scraps. Then again, she was wary of any scraps that were left behind. The shaky and blurry memory that reminded her 'why,' flew through her mind, but she shook it off.

SkyClimber slightly grimaced at Toothless ate the slimy things not even flinching. Toothless had some on the ground and was expecting her to come and eat them with him, but to his surprise, she seemed puzzled and a bit grossed-out. The fish eventually flopped back into the water, unnoticed.

"Don't you want some fish?" Toothless asked. SkyClimber's expression didn't change. "Don't you like fish?" he asked.

"I don't remember ever tasting it.." she said sheepishly. Toothless sighed and shook his head.

"I have an idea! Why don't you _try _it?" he suggested, seeming to raise an eyebrow. SkyClimber eyed him, unsure.

"Is there anything else?" she asked hopefully.

"Probably, but we don't have time to go and hunt. I have to finish my mission, so I can return to Berk as soon as I can." Toothless said. She knew he wasn't lying, and there also was the fact that she hadn't eaten in a while. Hunger was finally starting to set in and her options were limited. It was either fish or nothing.

"I'm not hungry." she said. Her stomach suddenly growled, seeming to tell another story. She huffed in surprise.

"Yeah, you sure aren't." Toothless remarked sarcastically, giving her one of his looks. SkyClimber grumbled to heself but didn't respond to Toothless's words. She didn't even look at him, or bother to move closer. She just stood there, stubbornly not wanting to try a fish. It wasn't intentional, _heck, _she didn't even know that she was acting like this!

Toothless, however did realize it, and wasn't too keen.

"Darling, are you finished yet?" Toothless. He was beginning to become a bit impatient. SkyClimber let out an embarrassed sigh.

"Do not call me that." she grumbled softly. As soon as the words left her mouth, she was hoping that he wasn't able to hear them.

"As you know, you're a Night Fury, which means that you're a dragon." Toothless said. It was SkyClimber's turn to give Toothless a look similar to the one he gave her before.

"Yes.." she said, hoping this conversation had a point.

"And like dragons, besides Typhoomerangs.. _disgusting little things,_ we eat fish." Toothless said.

"Fish... The creatures in the water," she recapped, "What is so special about them, that you eat it just like that?"

"What do you mean, 'eat it just like that?' We hunt it out of the water and eat it. I'll fish it for you, since you probably have no experience." Toothless said grinning and shrugging.

"How do you know I can't hunt it on my own?" SkyClimber asked looking almost offended. She did have skills in hunting, _thank you very much_... though she didn't remember how they worked. It had something to do with instinct... _right?_

"Do you want to then? I have no problem." Toothless dared. SkyClimber looked at him, and the pond.

"How do you know it will satisfy my hunger?" SkyClimber asked. She cursed at herself for sounding... annoying? It really wasn't her intention and she was grateful for Toothless's current patience, but that didn't mean that it wasn't any less harder eating a foreign, slimy object.

"How would you like to eat some human food? Oh yes, I do believe that they burn it, removing almost all of the taste," Toothless said. By the smugness of his voice, he already knew what her answer would be. SkyClimber's eye twitched unintentionally. Toothless caught the small movement, and knew that she was quickly building character. It almost made him laugh.

"No thank you..." she muttered.

"Since I won't let you starve, I'll go get your fish." he declared. SkyClimber curled her tail around herself.

"_Thank you._" SkyClimber grumbled thankfully, albeit bitterly. Toothless chuckled.

"Where are your manners, Darling?" Toothless mocked.

"I am not sure. I guess I'll go look for them later." SkyClimber responded. She wasn't able to see Toothless's reaction, but she did feel that she was being rude. It made her lower her gaze guiltily. She shouldn't be acting like this to her first... friend!

_One,_ he was her Alpha, she should give him a little more respect. Well,_ that_ and he could control her and most likely kill her. The only reason he probably hadn't attacked was because Toothless was patient and caring. That's what she observed so far.

_Two,_ Toothless was only trying to help, and she should be a little more grateful, and less... 'Grrr.'

SkyClimber sighed. When Toothless returned with fishes in his mouth, SkyClimber spoke up.

"I'm sorry, for my attitude..Toothless" she apologized.

Toothless neared her and playfully smirked. It wasn't like he was mad at her. He slightly liked that she was becoming a little more open, and showing more of her own traits.

When Toothless was close enough, he used his tail to pat on her snout.

"Only because you apologized so nicely." he said winking. SkyClimber smiled slightly, because of the fish that was still in his mouth, which made it harder for her to understand.

When he set it down, SkyClimber's small smile was replaced as she looked at the fish in front of her distastefully. It probably wasn't her first time eating fish, but if she had, it probably had been a looong time since.

"You really eat this?" she asked, not processing.

"Yes." Toothless replied, impatiently.

"Why?" SkyClimber asked, wondering why anybody would eat this.

"Does it really matter? Just eat it." Toothless replied, getting annoyed.

"I'm-I'm just taking my time on this." SkyClimber exclaimed. Toothless groaned at the hesitant female.

"If you don't hurry up, I'll eat the fish myself, and feed it into your mouth." Toothless narrowed his eyes. SkyClimber looked a bit terrified at his first threat and she focused intently on the fish in front of her.

SkyClimber took a deep breath and frowned.

~-O-~

"Okay, I can _do_ this! I _will_ do this…"

SkyClimber looked down at her fish and just stared at it. She stared at the food blankly. This reminded Toothless of a stubborn human, not wanting to eat their human food._ Well, at least that was a lot worse than this._

"SkyClimber, it's actually not bad," he convinced. SkyClimber didn't respond. "Hiccup was right.. I guess _do_ Night Furies exaggerate everything." Toothless complained.

"You're a Night Fury too.. Aren't you insulting your own species?" SkyClimber asked, looking up.

"It doesn't matter if we're both Night Furies. You're still exaggerating this, more than any Night Fury or hatching would." Toothless said. He looked away, not amused at all.

"What? N-no I'm not. I am just like any Night Fury... right?" SkyClimber responded, partly questioning herself. Was Toothless insulting her? It didn't sound like one, but maybe it was. _Now_, she wanted to prove to him that she could be like him; a regular Night Fury.

"If you were just like any other Night Fury, you wouldn't interest me as much." Toothless grinned. SkyClimber was taken aback. So... he _wasn't_ insulting her? _Then, why did he make it seem like he was?_

"Oh,..." SkyClimber said ducking looking a bit flustered. "Well, I.. think I'll be eating my fish now."

"Good," Toothless smiled.

~-O-~

"O-okay, I'm going to do this, even if it kills me." SkyClimber said. Toothless snorted and rolled his eyes. She ignored him and looked down at the side of the fish. She stared at it, and then suddenly, a fish eyelid came down. She flinched back in surprise.

"Is it possible to have defect fish?" SkyClimber asked.

Toothless looked up miserably at the skies.

"Gods, how and why did I even bother?" he asked.

~-O-~

SkyClimber looked down at the fish hesitantly.

"Well, fish, Goodbye. You had a nice life, now here I am.. going to indulge you," SkyClimber said. She looked down at the fish and argued with it, only aggravating Toothless more.

"Yeah, you sure told that fish," he said, very annoyed.

~-O-~

"But, I-I can't do it!" SkyClimber exclaimed. "This fish was my friend! Part of nature! I can't eat nature when it's done nothing to me! This fish was an innocent. He didn't deserve to die. I won't eat my friend." Toothless had enough of her nonsense. She was acting ridiculous, and he was ready to leave. She had already wasted part of his day with the fish, and his patience was drying.

SkyClimber on the other hand, was well aware. She knew that she was acting strange, and was voicing the first thought that would appear in her mind.

So, he got up, as SkyClimber continued to talk out loud. He took three fishes in his mouth and walked to SkyClimber. She closed her eyes and grumbled. As she opened her mouth to speak again, Toothless pressed his snout to hers, careful not to touch noses her (only dragons _together _touched noses) and made her gulp down the fish.

At first, SkyClimber choked, but once she chewed it, she began to like it. She savored it for the moment and was glad that the fish did taste good and had no bad affect on her.

After a moment, it dawned her.

"Wait… Did you feed it to me while it was in your...?" SkyClimber asked, trailing off. Toothless winked. Greatly flustered, she looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, we didn't touch noses, _that_ would've been embarrassing." Toothless smirked.

"Yeah.. It would." she muttered feeling even more embarrassed. There was a moment of quiet. Toothless said nothing and went back to the pond to fish more for her. He almost smiled to himself in satisfaction.

~-O-~

Once their bellies were full and both dragons were content, Toothless settled to staring at SkyClimber. She felt his gaze, but was afraid to look into his eyes, feeling that she might do something wrong, or feel controlled again. Being controlled was the worst experience, so she just let him look to his heart's content.

"Why didn't you want to eat the fish when I gave it to you? Why were you so hesitant?" Toothless spoke up. SkyClimber bit her tongue and shifted uncomfortably.

"If I tell you this... will it be only between us?" SkyClimber asked.

"Yes." Toothless answered immediately. SkyClimber was a bit surprise at his confidence.

"I will tell you this... because you are my Alpha, and.. my friend." she said, "I'm careful with what I eat. I think-I think that happened when I was.. searching for something to fill my hunger.. Yeah, that's it. Given that I was not familiar with what the substance was, or maybe it was because I was hungry, I ate it. I can't remember much, but I do remember suffering days with pain, and blistering heat throughout my body." SkyClimber explained.

Toothless frowned. He came close to her, barely coming in contact with her, but she quickly moved away. She saw that he no longer smiled, and she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I don't need you to be sorry for me." she said quietly.

Toothless's expression softened for the female Night Fury. She had her face hidden from his view. He crooned to her. Toothless nudged her shoulder. She turned to him, trying to shrug the memory off.

"It doesn't matter though, I have learned." she said, lightening up, trying to act more like Toothless who was more joyful and happy.

"No, you haven't learned it all," Toothless said quietly. SkyClimber's bitter smile turned into a frown. "So, I'll teach you everything." he said. Slowly and carefully, a bright smile widened on her scaly face.

Toothless noticed that her smiles weren't all that terrible.

"What is there to learn?" she asked tilting her head, and her pupils dilating. Toothless didn't answer, rather retracted his teeth and began to pull on her tail, dragging her towards another direction. SkyClimber yelped as she began to get pulled. She tried to take her tail back, but Toothless had a strong grip.

"T-Toothless! What are you-you- _whoa_!" she exclaimed, having floppy leaves and trees almost hit her. Before she could attempt again, (smart Toothless) quickly traveled to his destination. She stopped complaining when he finally let go of her tail.

She snorted at him, but Toothless was more focused on something else. Her attention was quickly captured towards a large beautiful sea below them.

It was _massive. _The sea sparkled and seemed to reflect on the blue sky, while the waves collided with each other. It all moved at a slow serene pace, allowing a calm brisk of air fly their way. The aroma of salt water filled her nostrils, but she welcomed it. It was endless.

"So much, that you're imagination will burst." Toothless replied spreading his wings.

* * *

**Was this chapter necessary? Probably not. It was just a filler, and honestly very fun to write. Not as long chapter, but still filling. The expedition will continue and they will begin to move onward! (Finally.) Such fun Night Furies, don't you think? I made up that last part just because. Sweetness is sweet, but I want to add a little more action for the next chapter, who's with me?**

***Crickets***

**I'm also not feeling as good as I was when I was beginning to write this chapter. I'm sick in summer... it sucks.**

**(In case you're wondering, SkyClimber ate an eel.) **

**So, now that I have this chapter done, it's time to work on another... _Hurray._ I greatly appreciate what any of you have to say, and thank you for talking the time to read. :D**

**Tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I decided to make Hiccup arrive a little earlier than I had planned, he's not in this chapter, but he will arrive before chapter 7. Hopefully that'll make some of you happy, because it made me. I see that I didn't hear from all of you, but that's fine. I hit 52 reviews and for that I'm grateful. :D **

**Also, now to answer some questions :D, **

**SkyClimber and the dragons in Drago's army ate left-over animal scraps from the Bewilderbeast.**

**Toothless will have a name other than Toothless... well sorta. It's hard to explain. You'll all find out later on.**

**And, I'm sorry; the tragic event involving Stoick in the movie will not be changed for my story. If 'that' wouldn't of happened, there would be many flaws in my story, not to mention gaps. But, may the wonderful character of Stoick always be remembered. **

* * *

SkyClimber's stood alert when Toothless had begun to spread his wings. Her eyes widened and she slightly shifted. Toothless payed her no mind, and continued to look out to sea. Unlike SkyClimber, he was completely relaxed and knew what he was going to do next.

Toothless took a mighty leap, and gave a large flap. A gust of wind was produced and it flew towards SkyClimber. She backed up at the sight of Toothless beginning to fly without even forcing himself at all. After simply flying in place for a moment, Toothless wrapped himself in his wings, and then he dove down towards the sea.

Oblivious to knowing that it was merely a flying trick, SkyClimber froze up at Toothless about to crash into the ocean. She moved closer to the edge of the cliff and inclined her head towards where Toothless was falling. The bottom of her head grazed the top her claws as she nervously looked down. "_Toothless!" _she called out loudly. Her wings rattled with anticipation, and her tail shifted.

She leaned more towards the edge, about to jump after him, but immediately hesitated and flinched back.

SkyClimber _knew_ how to fly, almost all dragons did, but the majority of the time she was controlled when she flew. So, she just couldn't remember how it all worked. It was more of fear that held her back.

By the time SkyClimber was interrupted out of her thoughts, Toothless had already extended his wings before crashing with the water below him. He flew vertically; wings completely open. The flying Night Fury was close enough to the edge of the cliff to completely scare SkyClimber out of her wits. She had yelped when a sudden black blur appeared, making more wind fly her way.

Toothless laughed, and looked behind to where SkyClimber was.

"Come on! Follow me!" he roared.

SkyClimber gulped. She looked down at her claws, as they passed the edge and almost dangled down. She bounced anxiously and exhaled. Preparing to jump, she readied herself. Yet, with every attempt to jump, SkyClimber would chicken out, and back up.

Toothless stopped flying. He narrowed his eyes in confusion at the other Night Fury, when she didn't come and follow him immediately. _What was she waiting for? _SkyClimber looked a bit nervous. As Toothless flew in place, he continued to stare at her in a puzzled manner.

Meanwhile, SkyClimber was having a hard time jumping with full confidence. She would have to do it sooner or later. Closing her eyes, and holding her breathe, she jumped high like Toothless had. Instinctively, her wings spread out widely. Opening her eyes, and controlling her movements, she let out her breathe and smiled with joy.

Her wings had begun to flap and she was managing to stay in the air. She was flying, albeit shakily, but she was _flying! _Moving towards Toothless and tipping to the side, uneasily, she tried to compose herself.

Toothless flew back, and circled her a couple of times. Not recognizing how much strength she put into one flap, she was lunged forward. Both Night Furies might have crashed if it weren't for Toothless's fast reflexes.

"Are you okay? It doesn't look like you do this often." Toothless remarked. SkyClimber looked at him, finally regaining her balance.

"Not that I remember of." she joked, half to herself. Evening herself up, she began to fly forward. After a few moments up in the air, she was getting the hang of it; SkyClimber was beginning to fly much smoother. Sure, at times, her movements became shaky, but it was still smoother.

She grinned, as her instincts began to awaken. _I feel alive!_

SkyClimber closed her eyes, raising her head at an angle to receive all of the fresh air. She hesitantly stuck her tongue out, and it flapped. SkyClimber laughed, enjoying the feeling. She flew forward, her wings beating strongly, and left Toothless to eat her dust.

Toothless couldn't believe it; SkyClimber left Toothless behind, not even remembering to wait up for him. Toothless snorted indignantly, _Oh sure, get the hang of it, and leave me behind, _he bitterly thought.

A sudden idea rang into his mind. Toothless smirked.

Catching up to SkyClimber, he roared to get her attention. She turned to him when he suddenly crossed her path. When Toothless knew that he had her full attention, he motioned towards his back. SkyClimber tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly, the spines on his back extended greatly. SkyClimber's ears raised and her eyes widened in shock. _W-what? How did he-_

"Good," Toothless replied, "Now, like I said; Follow me." he said, with a mischievous glint in his eye. SkyClimber's eyes widened in disbelief. _Oh no. _

Moving his body to fly upwards, Toothless didn't even wait for her to respond. He took a sharp right turn and continued to fly up high towards the clouds. Toothless wasn't going to stop until he was high enough.

Still not completely sure, SkyClimber followed, wary of his movements. She wasn't able to make the turn Toothless had, but she followed. As SkyClimber's altitude increased, so did her speed, and she was beginning to feel confident with her flight strength.

When she caught up to Toothless, she noticed that he was flying in place. He seemed to be waiting for her.

"You made it this far," he said. Folding his wings to himself, Toothless dove down again, a huge smile plastered on his scaly face. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest at this point. She watched as Toothless fell into more clouds below her, was probably waiting for her to do the same.

_Nope, I'm not doing this. _She nervously looked down. Fear was beginning to bite at her again. Knowing she had no choice, she attempted to copy his movements again. After all, Toothless wouldn't let her _fall. _Right?

SkyClimber hoped for the best, and closed her eyes. She folded her wings to her sides, tilted her head down, and let gravity fall on her.

When she could no longer turn back, SkyClimber instantly began to regret her actions.

Huge forces of wings blew against her body and she suddenly felt like she was sinking rapidly. Sharp wind-pressure rang loudly in her ears as they flapped back and forth. SkyClimber was far from the ocean, but she felt like the more she sank, the faster she went. She closed her eyes, and let out a scream.

"So," a voice suddenly spoke up. She opened her eyes immediately and saw Toothless also diving on the opposite side of her. He looked unnerved, and completely comfortable with the fact that they were getting dangerously close. His docile eyes blinked. "Having fun?" he asked.

SkyClimber gave him a look that perfectly mirrored her terror at the moment. Toothless threw his head back and laughed, with his tongue dangling for the time.

"Alright, time to spread your wings, and you better do it quick." he said, suddenly spreading strong wings. Toothless was suddenly lifted, while SkyClimber continued to dive down.

He just left her.

Struggling to copy him, she pulled out her wings lightly. SkyClimber was quickly yanked up. Her body was immediately lightened, and the wind stopped flying ruffly in her face. It seemed that she didn't have to flap her wings as much, as she glided. SkyClimber couldn't help but continue to shake and feel the after-affects of the terror.

After lightly gliding in the sky, her rapidly beating heart was finally starting to relax with every breathe she inhaled. Letting out a small laugh, she smiled, feeling proud for herself.

"How did you like it?" a sudden voice asked. Startled, she jumped again, her heart rate increasing again. Noticing that it was only Toothless again, she calmed down. Toothless gave her a gummy smile. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" Toothless asked, a bit taken aback.

"_'What?' _I-I almost _died!_" she exclaimed, almost sharply. Toothless shook his head.

"There you go again, _exaggerating_ things. You would have only gotten injured." he replied, unfazed. At this point, if it wasn't for the fear that held her back, she would have glared at him.

"Why did you make me risk my life?" SkyClimber asked.

"You act like I wasn't doing it too." Toothless remarked, seeming to raise an eyebrow. She huffed. He might have done the same thing, but she was sure that he did not feel what she had. "Well, we needed to get moving to the next island," Toothless replied, glancing ahead.

"Really?" she asked, beginning to calm down. Toothless nodded, half aware of their conversation, and half aware to where they were flying.

"_And,_ I wanted to give you your first experience of adrenaline." he said smirking widely. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes with curiosity.

"Arreanalinne?" she asked.

"Yeah, the rush you were feeling. You _did _feel it, right?" Toothless asked, almost daring her to disagree.

SkyClimber reflected back at the recent moment. She began to remember her heart almost beating out of her chest, the blood pounding in her ears and all over her body, and the tingling sensation in the tip of her claws. That must have been what Toothless called, adrenaline.

Toothless was clearly amused at the other Night Fury as her expressions mirrored her thoughts. Although she didn't say anything, her face said it all. Toothless grinned, but didn't push the topic. As he increased his speed, so did SkyClimber.

He decided that it was best to keep his attention towards their current destination. That's how it was for some time. Toothless would glance at his current companion, and both would enjoy the silence. Even though none of them spoke, their thoughts buzzed of one another. Silence was another form of enjoying their company.

After many moments of flying and silence from both Night Furies, Toothless's ears suddenly perked up.

He squinted his eyes, and found what he was looking for; another island.

"We're going to land," he spoke. As they got closer, the island became larger. Toothless sniffed the air as they flew closer to the ground. When they landed, Toothless warily sniffed the vegetation on the island.

"What are we doing here?" SkyClimber asked, interrupting him.

"I have to complete my mission." Toothless responded. She waited for him to clarify, but when he didn't, she sighed.

"What is your mission?" she asked, following him.

"To find something," he replied. Toothless lowered his snout to the ground and sniffed it. SkyClimber knew that he was definitely searching for something.

"For what?" she asked. Toothless smiled at her curiosity, but didn't look at her.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said, beginning to walk towards the forest. Following him, she huffed.

"Why won't you tell me now?" SkyClimber asked, half interested at what he was going to say and half interested in looking at the beautiful forest. She walked around, trying to tune her senses.

"Because it's not important to you." he said. Her ear flickered with irritation.

"How do you know? It could be, or... m-maybe I could help." she suggested looking at him hopefully. Toothless dismissed the suggestion.

"No, that's not necessary." he said, intently focused with his search.

"Oh." SkyClimber," said deflating a bit, "You've done a lot for me, and maybe if I helped, I cold pay your helpfulness back."

"You don't need to pay anything back to me. I do something because I want to." Toothless said smiling at her warmly. SkyClimber welcomed but didn't return his smile. She stood quiet and nodded respectfully in response. She didn't want to insist and anger him. Knowing there was no point, SkyClimber averted her attention to her surroundings again.

That was how it was for some minutes, possibly even increasing to an hour. Toothless continued to search, his nose helping him, and SkyClimber seemed to slither and go around as many trees as she could. Neither of them interrupting each other's actions.

SkyClimber looked up at the branches of trees. Every once in a while, a small noise would erupt from trees, and each time, she would back up in surprise. All these strange noises and sights... were all so new to her. There were so many. _Where do I fit in-between all of them?_

When SkyClimber was growing tired of it, she turned and stared at Toothless.

It was almost as if she was scanning him from the small spines on his head, to his bright-red tail fin. It was then when she took notice of the larger spines on his back. She turned around to see hers, and she noticed that they weren't nearly that size.

She continued to stare at his spines with confusion. How was he able to attain those? Did they grow? When were her's going to grow? Maybe it because he was older... well, he smelled older. Or maybe it was because he was male. Was that it? Do males only get those spines? _That's not fair. _SkyClimber was starting to want spines like those, even though she didn't really know what they were used for. She remembered Toothless using them in flight. Was that what they were for? _He used them for.. for... uh, I think it was when he made that sharp turn._

"Any reason why you're staring at me?" Toothless asked good-naturedly. He broke into a smile when SkyClimber looked embarrassed at being caught.

"I-I wasn't.." she denied. Toothless gave her a look that showed that he knew she was lying. "I'm sorry..?" she questioned. Toothless shook his head smiling. SkyClimber sighed in relief. Toothless wasn't angry, more like... amused. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I have powers that tell me so." Toothless replied smugly.

"Really?" SkyClimber asked, shocked.

"No." Toothless said, smiling. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes with irritation. Toothless laughed with amusement. Before SkyClimber could remark, he spoke again, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your staring?"

_Pleasure? Did he like my staring? _SkyClimber thought, becoming embarrassed again. She cleared her throat and looked down.

"Um, how did you get the spines on your back?" the curious Night Fury asked, motioning to them. Toothless looked at them and closed and opened them, only further shocking SkyClimber.

"I didn't _get _them. There were already part of me." Toothless chuckled, in a way that made her feel naive. _  
_

"Do I have spines on me too?" she asked, looking at her back.

"Probably," Toothless shrugged. She lightened up, and turned to him again.

"H-how do I reveal them?" SkyClimber asked beginning to feel excitement for the first (or second) time.

"You can't; someone has to do it for you." Toothless replied, amused by her.

"Oh," she replied sitting down. SkyClimber couldn't help but deflate a bit. She looked up at Toothless, wondering if he would do it, be she immediately dismissed the idea. Toothless had things look for, he didn't need to bother with her. Besides, she didn't want to disturb or anger him. What if Toothless found it annoying having to constantly help her? She didn't _need_ the extra spines, so she didn't need the ask him. It was fine as it was.

Meanwhile, Toothless looked at her, wondering if she would ask him to do it. He would gladly do it, but for some reason, she odly seemed disappointed. SkyClimber didn't even bother asking; she just continued to look around. She wouldn't even look at him anymore.

Why was she closed in? He was trying his best to make her see that he meant no harm. He just wanted to be her friend. Toothless sighed.

"SkyClimber?" Toothless asked. She quickly turned to him and straightened up.

"Yes?" she asked. Toothless walked towards her and she sunk down, her ears and wings dropping.

"You want me to do it for you?" he asked, tilting his head. SkyClimber battled with herself whether she should accept or deny.

"No," she responded. Toothless looked taken aback and visibly surprised by her answer. SkyClimber noticed this and cursed at herself for offending Toothless.

"I-I mean yes, if you want to, of-course." she quickly said, trying to make up for her previous statement. Toothless smiled at her.

"I don't mind at all helping you, I'm asking if _you _want to," he said using soft words to comfort her. She rose up again and hesitantly nodded. "Is that a yes or a no for the spines?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, beginning to smile widely. Toothless crooned happily and jumped her way.

"Now, you have to hold still or something could go _really _wrong," Toothless warned, before SkyClimber could back up at their sudden contact.

"Really?" SkyClimber asking nervously.

"No," Toothless replied grinning. She discretely rattled her wings in irritation when Toothless wasn't looking.

"Seriously, hold still though. I can't have you backing up at the slightest contact, right?" he asked. SkyClimber nodded. Toothless neared her and looked at start of where her spines started. He delicately placed his snout at the specific spot.

As he pressed his snout there, SkyClimber felt like she had to suppress a slight shiver at the feel of of his warm nose. Suddenly flushing with embarrassment, she looked away.

Toothless didn't seem to notice; he seemed preoccupied locating the specific spot. When he did, used a bit of force and held it for a while, knowing that could take a few seconds.

SkyClimber suddenly felt her spine extending. She began to feel something cramp on her back. She shifted uncomfortably, and straightened out her tail. She shook herself to rid of the uncomfortable feeling. Also, feeling a type of growing sensation, SkyClimber looked behind her, and saw multiple spines pop up all in order.

Before Toothless backed up, he couldn't help but lick the spot he had pressed his nose on. Unfortunately, SkyClimber had felt it, and jumped in the air, startled by the sudden lick. She accidentally pushed her way so her scales were touching Toothless's, and their distance very close. Her silver eyes narrowed when they locked with his green ones. SkyClimber immediately jumped away. Toothless chuckled quietly.

SkyClimber decided to ignore him, and payed more attention to the new addition on her back. Just like Toothless had, she had opened and closed the spines. She let out a small laugh, which gradually got louder. She laughed loudly and focused intently at how marvelous they looked. She even had to stop her tail from moving too much. _They're beautiful! _She exclaimed in her head. SkyClimber was so transfixed with her own spines, she didn't notice Toothless stare at her.

"Can we continue, Darling?" Toothless asked, breaking the spell she seemed to have. SkyClimber sheepishly laughed, and nodded, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you, Toothless." SkyClimber said quietly. Part of her had wanted to show Toothless her spines in all the excitement, but the other part of her, told her to stay put. So, she did.

"Come on, lets continue." he said, looking away and beginning to walk again.

Toothless would have to teach her how to properly use the spines. They served at a great weapon, and she didn't know that. He was starting to regret pulling them out for her. Toothless taught himself how to use them after he realized what great damage they could do. Not only did his fire-limit increase, but he knew his fire was hotter, which was why the spines glowed blue. They were dangerous. It wasn't that he didn't trust SkyClimber, it that he didn't trust that she could handle so much power in her.

How could he make her realize that? He would have to tell her sometime soon, she seemed to be happy at the moment. Tomorrow, he would tell her that she had to hide her spines for a bit, just so Toothless can teach her how to use them properly. He sighed, _Maybe I didn't think this completely through. _

Their previous actions continued again. Toothless lead the pair, sniffing the ground, and SkyClimber looked around the environment, still loving the new spines on her back. Maybe it was slowly, but SkyClimber hadn't noticed that she was beginning to get a little comfortable around Toothless.

SkyClimber happily roamed around for the time that they spent walking on the island. She stood low to the ground, and lashed her tail alertly and carefully as she crept into the deep bushes.

Toothless looked up briefly to observe her mannerisms. _What is she doing?_ That wasn't at all how he walked. Was she just playing, or was that how she truly acted? He shook his head, and let her explore for a bit. He was bored too, but he couldn't do anything about it, it was his duty; not hers. No need for her to be bored too. Might as well let her go off. Yet, he remained aware of her scent and presence.

SkyClimber navigated through the bushes well, but she didn't know where exactly she was going. SkyClimber decided that she would merely map out every possible way in her head. Camouflaging in the darkness of the shadows, she continued walking, almost slithering, on the ground.

She didn't go far from Toothless, but SkyClimber continued to see where she could go. After all, Toothless didn't seem to mind either. If he didn't want her exploring for a bit, he would have told her, and she would have listened.

Instead, SkyClimber eagerly tried to take it all in, absorbing everything she could and sniffing every large tree or the colorful plant beneath her claws. _Is how Berk is like?_

Her interest was taken yet again, when a certain smell traveled to her nose. She took a good whiff of the air but couldn't recognize the new scent. She raised her snout up high and continued to follow the scent. It smelt old, and like an animal. _Were there animals here?_ Wanting her question to be answered, she continued on her path.

Jumping and staying close to the ground, she didn't even realize how far she was going from Toothless. After a couple more moments without finding anything, she stopped. SkyClimber glanced everywhere and realized that Toothless was no longer in her sights. Trying to feel brave and confident at the moment, she didn't think too much of it. _I'm a dragon of... many years old..? I'm an adult... I think? _SkyClimber sighed and began to turn back. There was nothing for her here.

As soon as she was about to head back, the scent had returned, only it felt much closer. Though, she felt like this time, she shouldn't be as intrigued. Her ears twitched and she stood low on the ground. SkyClimber wasted no time in turning around.

When she did, she came in face with a dragon. Her eyes widened.

She wasn't sure what type of dragon it was. It was purple with frills on it's head and it had a long snout. Standing on it's hind legs, with sharp teeth sticking out, it came forward. Immediately, the dragon's color melted into a forest green. It growled at SkyClimber.

SkyClimber's eyes narrowed into slits. Her instincts began to awaken again, telling her two options; fight or flight. She backed up, not quite sure which to do. The dragon roared at SkyClimber loudly. The confused Night Fury back up into a tree, her eyes fully wide at the dragon.

The dragon walked closer to her, roaring more, frills expanding. It opened its long jaws and snapped at SkyClimber, luckily she was able to move away before being cornered completely and having the other dragon's teeth bite into her.

The dragon didn't give up yet, it opened its mouth, and seething fire suddenly came her direction. She quickly rolled out of the way quickly, and she saw that she had a advantage; a perfect spot to attack.

Instead of taking the chance, she looked back. Fighting was one thing she did remember but SkyClimber didn't want to fight. Acting fast, she dove into a bush behind her and ran through, with her wings entangling with loose branches. When she got out of the large bush, she ran. She ran as fast as she could, not once looking back. Her only thoughts were reaching Toothless, even if she was far from danger.

* * *

**I'm done. This took me forever to write, because I tried to write it all in one day :/ I should not do that. Longest chapter yet. But, they are moving forward, which is what I wanted to happen. ****Toothless's mission is nothing big; all he's doing is searching for the healing flower mentioned in the 2nd chapter. **

**Also, the Hobblegrunt that SkyClimber encountered will show up again, but he's a very minor character. He probably won't show up again after. He won't even get a name. **

**As for the spines, I don't think I'll have SkyClimber use them. Like Toothless said, they're still too dangerous for her. I just thought it would be cool for her to get them. I don't think I could ever top Toothless's reaction when he first got them XD**

**So, that it. Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**It feels nice working on this story. Hiccup has yet to make an appearance next chapter, and I can't wait. I'm gonna have to wait though; I still have this chapter to type up. I just know this is going to be long. **

**Now to reply to clear up and reply to some statements :D**

***I'm going to have to half disagree with a reader's theory. Toothless's shot limit _might _have increased because of his 'Alpha form,' nonetheless Wikipedia says differently. It's highly possible that the glowing and increase shot limit is a talent all Night Furies have. I checked the official Night Fury page. Yes, wiki is not always true, but I'm sticking with it. Do not worry though, Toothless will have a more powerful version of the power since he's Alpha. **

***SkyClimber's age will be revealed by Valka later in the story, but what the heck, why not say it now? She's currently 20 years of age, while Toothless is currently 22.**

***I do ship Hiccup/Astrid, and putting it into my story will be no problem.**

* * *

**_With The Bewilderbeast_**

The mighty beast himself remained in his cold dark sanctuary. 'Sanctuary'... If one could call it that. The mighty beast watched as his dragons fought with one another, all of them gaining scars, wounds, and burns. All of it, imprinted into their memory. The Bewilderbeast would have them stop until when they reached their limits, until they dropped down; unable to fight, or dead.

This was their training. He would train them until they were a sufficient army. A good army needed dragons that were willing to fight and last through the whole battle. Anyone who couldn't last through simple training, was useless. Unfortunately, the dark Bewilderbeast couldn't get rid of everybody. He _needed _as many dragons as possible.

An army under his rule needed to be vast.

Though, the dragons he currently had, didn't even add up to _half _of what Drago once had. Although he despised it, he was to keep dragons he would have _never _even thought of using for such a battle. It was humiliating; a Bewilderbeast, cut down to such a rank, _by a Night Fury nonetheless! _A great species like him, demoted by a small dragon.

It made him feel sick to the pits of his stomach. It made him sick to know that he was _weak. _The Bewilderbeast was made into a fool. He felt utter contempt with everybody, especially now that they doubted him.

Before, not _once _could one think about going _against_ a King like himself. Now, he was sure everybody seemed to think that they could step on him. The Bewilderbeast would have _none of it! _

If he could, he would kill anyone who thought that.

_What would that prove?_

He was strong!

_Yet you cowered back. _

He was a true ruler!

_No, you were a fiend attacking innocents. _

He gave terrible nightmares!

_The worst ones were the ones you gave yourself. _

He was the biggest!

_Yet your size could not do anything or amount to the will he had. _

He was feared!

_You were feared by your own self. _

He controlled it all.

_**Drago** __controlled it all._

Again, the Bewilderbeast felt contempt, but mostly for himself. He literally raged against himself.

Some might think that the Bewilderbeast, without a doubt, had no remorse for the crimes he had committed. Others say that he enjoyed his acts of violence. In some ways, that was true. Yet it was also false.

It was like the saying; with every bad, there had to be a good.

The good inside of the dark-scaled Bewilderbeast had not vanished completely. It had not withered away like some may have thought.

It was in him. It was a dangerous side, never to be shown. His weaker side, was what he called it. All it did was cause hesitation and ruin absolutely _everything. _It reminded him of everything he had failed at; all of his wrongs. It tried to guilt him as much as it could.

Yet, the side never took control. That's why he called it his weaker side. It was the darkness that accompanied him throughout his ventures and failures. The darkness that reassured him every time he took a life; the side that helped him feel no remorse. The darkness kept him warm, yet made him feel so cold.

There was no use to think of it. If he did, he would get sucked in with no return. At times he wanted to, but his other side seemed to say otherwise.

_You bought this upon yourself. There is no one else to blame. _

No one else to _blame?_! How pathetic can you get? Drago limited me. He was the only one in the way, but now that he's gone, that won't happen again. You want more to blame? Need I remind you who took my tusk?

The Bewilderbeast glanced at the broken tusk that still seem to ache with every thought of it.

Who did that, huh? Answer me!

No response.

The Bewilderbeast snorted and curled his lip in disgust. Even as his other side tampered with his thoughts, it couldn't help forget his plans. The Bewilderbeast would rally up his dragons, and he would battle against the Night Fury that caused him his pain.

_You caused yourself the pain. _

The large dragon roared and shook his head. The action startled the training dragons and they couldn't help but stop and look at what caused the disruption. One hard glare was all that was needed for the dragons to continue their previous exercises.

Not only would the Bewilderbeast regain his previous title, but he would defeat the Night Fury in front of everybody. They would all see the look of fear that would appear on his face. The sympathetic Night Fury was nothing but _pathetic._ The species of Night Fury would be forever shamed, including the one that would fight along side him.

What a glorious sight it would be; seeing two Night Furies fight on two opposing sides. It made him rumble with delight. He would make this happen, he swore on it. If he was ever stopped, he knew someone that could finish the deed for him. But his actions would not go in vain, he was sure of it.

They could stop him, but not prevent it.

This time, his other side stayed completely quiet.

Although the Bewliderbeast didn't know, the human saying, _"The enemy of my enemy is my friend"_ did not apply to dragons. The shadows that also accompanied him, were there to prove it.

* * *

**_With The Night Furies_**

SkyClimber finally stopped when she recognized the last spot she was with Toothless. However, it wasn't much. Toothless wasn't there, much to her displeasure. She sighed and continued to walk, unable to properly speak or call out.

She was staring to regret many things at the moment. _Why did I even have do part from him? Me and my _amazing _ideas._ SkyClimber walked, nervously looking around.

She tilted her ears alertly as leaves began to rattle from afar. She sniffed the air, trying to recognize the scent. It could have been anyone... including the dragon she previously encountered. She wasn't taking any chances. SkyClimber crouched down and prepared to take off.

Her actions were in vain however, as she was suddenly knocked down from an unknown force. She yelled loudly and immediately shook herself off in panic.

"SkyClimber?" a voice asked. The voice was enough to snap her out of her streak of fear. SkyClimber snapped her head to the owner of the familiar voice. Toothless stood in front of her, appearing in a more relieved state.

"Toothless!" she exclaimed with relief. SkyClimber traveled closer to him, though not close enough to make contact. She let herself finally relax, feeling his presence itself feel like a safe shelter. Unfortunately, Toothless was far from completely relaxed.

"SkyClimber, where were you!?" Toothless asked, giving her a stern look.

"I-I was exploring and observing.. a-and I guess I went too far." SkyClimber said, backing up a bit.

"What happened? I thought you were close, and suddenly you're not. Then, I hear dragon roars and you're nowhere in sight." Toothless said, narrowing his eyes at her. As much as she would like to back down and apologize many times, she couldn't bring herself to do it with Toothless's stare piercing her.

She lowered her head and took a deep shaky sigh. "I was fine. I w-wandered off and I returned when I realized you weren't n-near me." she half lied. Toothless perfectly knew she was lying, and wanted to chide her. Though, he didn't.

"Even though I know you're lying, I'm going to warn you to be careful," Toothless said reluctantly. He was still angry at her for leaving far, and almost getting lost. Toothless was going to protect her, and all the more with the new danger she had with her newly acquired spines. There were also some pretty crazy dragons that lived on the land.

Toothless wanted to yell at her and say, _Don't you dare think about leaving me again! Do you know what I would do to keep you safe? Friends do that, and I'm not going to let my new friend run off and get herself killed! Have some sense you crazy female!_

Some of that was probably unnecessary, but still.

"You don't think I can defend myself?" SkyClimber asked quietly, her ear flicking with irritation. She knew that it might of been partially true, but she didn't want to admit it in front of Toothless. Toothless cracked a smile.

"I'm telling you to be careful of your strength. I don't doubt the power of our species, I'm just cautious for the dragons that _receive _the damage from the power." Toothless responded casually. SkyClimber became flustered and sheepishly looked away. Once again, Toothless was right.

Toothless finally did relax as well, and both of them stood in silence. Trying to find a good excuse, Toothless turned to the sun that was beginning to hide itself on the horizon.

"Lets stop for the Night. I'm not tired, but I'm sure that after your very long day, you feel tired." Toothless suggested.

SkyClimber knew that (unsurprisingly) he was right. Her body had begun to weigh on her again, and she felt her wings start to sag. Yet, she didn't want to drag Toothless as much as she did. SkyClimber was feeling like she only lagged Toothless behind more, with her carelessness. It made her feel pretty useless and more like a bother. It wasn't a good feeling.

"I-I feel fine. I can go on; there's no need for stopping." she tried to convince. Toothless narrowed his eyes at her, then seemingly raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're good with flying hours and hours and hours and hours and _hours._.." Toothless asked coyly. SkyClimber's eyes seemed to get droopy at his soothing tone of voice. She quickly shook it off.

"Yes. I can do it," SkyClimber replied, attempting not to hesitate. Toothless paused for a moment.

"No, you can't. We both know that," Toothless stated, "So, why bother lying?" SkyClimber recoiled for a moment.

"Because I know I can! A-are you the one that's doubting me now?" she asked, knowing that she was walking on thin ice. SkyClimber inwardly shook. This was not something she preferred doing, but she reminded herself that she was doing this for Toothless. If it wasn't to help him, then SkyClimber would back down in a flash.

"Why insist?" he asked, observing her.

"That's what friends do to help each other... correct?" SkyClimber asked, increasingly becoming nervous. Toothless suddenly smiled, realizing what she meant. She wanted them to go on, disregarding how tired she was. It was ironic that he was thinking similarly to what she had just said. She did have some sense, then. That was good.

"We're friends?" Toothless asked happily grinning. SkyClimber ducked her head low and began stuttering. That wasn't the point she wanted t get through. Toothless laughed, making her become irritated at his antics. "You have enough strength? That's good." he said. SkyClimber perked up.

"It is?" she asked. Toothless hummed and nodded.

"Shame, though. I think I change my mind; I am feeling pretty tired. We're going to have to stop for the night." he said, suddenly making himself look very tired. SkyClimber's looked at him with disbelief. _After all I had said... in the end we rest.._

Secretly, she was relieved that he had come up that excuse. SkyClimber knew she couldn't argue with him, not only because of his excuse, but simply because Toothless was just too smart and quick-thinking.

**~-O-~**

Soon enough, the night did come as quick as the day left. Toothless had found them a safe spot to rest, far from their previous location. They had agreed to be under a tree.

Speaking of the dragon, Toothless had left SkyClimber 'to see if he could find something.' She assumed that he went for a midnight flight since his wings could not stop twitching. She may have not been the best at lying, but she did not slip up like that... well, that's what _she _thought. Maybe Toothless would have another opinion.

Before sleep completely overcame her, she looked up at the bare stars in front of her. The moon was full, and it stood out vibrantly. This had been a very long day. Just this dawn, she was inside of the Bewilderbeast's command. Now she's here with Toothless.

A Night Fury she now called friend. Part of it was confusing; how she was able to befriend someone so quickly. There was still some fear, mind you. She would continue to be wary of Toothless, even though she felt like she could already trust him. Maybe when more time passed, the wariness would leave.

That didn't change the fact the he was most definitely her _only _friend. She never did have anyone to confide in before, so this felt a bit strange to her.

Toothless seemed like the type of joyous dragon, one that never seemed sad. Toothless's probably had many friends in contrast to her. Yet, somehow, she didn't mind. SkyClimber was extremely grateful for Toothless to have freed her without even thinking of himself. Even though he was the first dragon she had met in a long time, she believed that regardless of who else would cross her path, Toothless would be the most selfless one of all.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" a voice question. She suddenly jumped, and her pupils narrowed into slits. When she realized that it was just Toothless... _again, _she sighed in relief.

"How do you get so close without me noticing?" SkyClimber asked, letting her head rest on her paws.

"I happen to be very stealthy." Toothless replied proudly. SkyClimber gave him a wary look.

"You're lying again," she stated, trying not to be fooled. Toothless chirped with laughter. SkyClimber narrowed her silver eyes.

"You would think, but I'm not. I actually am very stealthy. Comes with the species." he replied smiling. SkyClimber looked away, feeling a bit foolish. She could never get it right. Toothless just _knew _how to trick her. How he managed to do it every time, was beyond her. He just _always _knew how to fool her. He picked the best moments, much to her dismay. She couldn't tell how many times he had done it today.

SkyClimber turned her attention towards the dark sky so Toothless wouldn't realize that she was thinking about him. He would surely laugh and irritate her.

"You didn't answer my question." Toothless said, leaning closer to her. SkyClimber scooted away.

"Yes, they are beautiful." she replied calmly. There was silence again, but Toothless knew she was awake because of her shining silver eyes, and SkyClimber knew Toothless was awake because of his attentive position.

"You must think about interesting things if you're always so quiet," Toothless said quietly.

"Not as interesting as you might think. There are just many, which is why I spend so much time quiet," she responded equally as quiet.

"Oh. Then, what do you think about?" the curious male asked her.

"I don't know." she said lazily. Toothless chuckled.

"You spend most of your day thinking, yet you don't know what you think about. I can sense no normality there." he joked. SkyClimber shook her head and covered herself with her wings.

"Right now, I'm thinking about the moon." she responded.

"Why do you think about the moon?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've always imagined how the moon would look like."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," she responded. Again, silence filled the two. Toothless liked it, but he also wanted to talk more with his new female companion.

"What else do you think about, Night Fury SkyClimber?" he asked. Even though she was deep in thought, she answered him.

"Why are the stars called stars called stars? Why is the moon a moon?" she asked. Toothless gave her a puzzled expression. SkyClimber clarified, "There are many stars, but only one moon. Why is there only one? The moon is alone. So, why can't the moon also be considered a star?" Toothless took a moment to give it some thought. Just as SkyClimber thought he wouldn't answer her question, he suddenly did.

"The moon is the moon. The moon is incomparable. That's why it's wisdom is alone. Better to be alone, than have bad company." Toothless murmured. SkyClimber hummed in agreement. Before they would indulge in their silence again, Toothless again spoke, starting the conversation again.

"Now that you're free, what do you hope of doing?

"Following the sky." SkyClimber replied without a second thought.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. She shrugged. "Sky Climber... the name fits." he said. She smiled slightly. SkyClimber was becoming increasingly tired, but she needed to know one more thing.

"Toothless, can you be my only friend?"

"Why do you want me to be your only friend? Don't you want to have more company?" Toothless asked, taken aback by her question. She looked down sheepishly.

"W-well, I-I was just t-thinking that because, w-well, you're different, and I-I'm sure no one will be q-quite like you... S-so I don't need anybody else... so long a-as I have y-you." she stuttered nervously. Toothless's gentle eyes stared at her. SkyClimber flushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious, and she quickly turned the other direction and closed her eyes. She hoped Toothless would believe that she was asleep.

Toothless looked at her, unable to respond. So, instead he responded curly, "Goodnight, SkyClimber."

"Goodnight, Toothless." she whispered.

* * *

SkyClimber woke up with a shake. She felt it, but she couldn't bring herself to wake up completely. Her position felt so comfortable, and she had never felt like this in the mornings. SkyClimber stirred and covered herself with her wings, refusing to wake up. That was, until she felt a warm substance run up her cheek.

She awoke completely, only to have warm saliva coat her cheek again. She began to panic, until she saw it was only Toothless giving her a wide toothless smile. She sighed and laid her head down.

"Sorry, I woke you up, but I need to get fish before we leave. You can stay here, I'll be back. Don't get into any trouble." Toothless warned. SkyClimber gave a small nod as she began stretching. Without another word, Toothless took-off towards the skies, temporarily leaving her behind. SkyClimber spread out her wings and tail completely, lying contentedly under the tree.

After some time, she felt herself waking up completely. It was taking some time, but she managed to stand up, feeling great. Now that the burden of her armor no longer weigh down on her, waking up was easier to do. SkyClimber even stretched out the spines on her back.

After she was finished, she noticed that Toothless still hadn't returned. SkyClimber knew that Toothless wasn't going to be pleased if she wandered off again... but there would be no harm if he didn't know. It would just be a quick venture, if she heard him, then she would return quickly. No harm done.

Leaving the safety of the tree, she curiously walked around the near trees. She crouched down and wiggled her body, skillfully moving around them. Her giant wings were beginning to be a problem, but she wasn't complaining. Big wings meant good flight... right? She hoped so.

Not realizing her surroundings, she didn't realize a certain dragon's attention was suddenly caught. Her guard wasn't up, and her scales made it hard for her to camouflage without shadows, or a dark sky.

SkyClimber didn't realize it until she felt a certain stare boring into her. It like she was able to feel the presence of another. Her ears stood on end, and she stood completely still.

So did the other dragon.

SkyClimber now knew how Toothless was able to tell when she stared at him. Though, at this moment, it didn't feel harmless.

"Toothless?" she asked aloud.

There no response.

SkyClimber sniffed the air. Her pupils suddenly narrowed into slits. That scent was familiar, but something told her that it wasn't Toothless's. She was beginning to become wary of her surroundings.

As she was about to turn around and fly off, her watcher also took a great leap, blocking her way. The dragon hissed and roared at her, obviously having great disdain for the Night Fury. The forest green-colored dragon glared at SkyClimber.

It was the dragon from yesterday.

_What is wrong with this dragon?! _Why did he want to fight her? Why was he _following_ her? SkyClimber turned around about to flee again, but suddenly the dragon spoke.

"I've never known Night Furies to be cowards." he said growling. His raspy voice seemed to echo through her mind.

SkyClimber froze at the cold words. The words might have been cold, but it made a heat rush through out her. It wasn't a warm type of one that Toothless caused, it was one that seethed throughout her causing her irritation to transform into a more wilder form.

_Night Furies were not cowards!_ Toothless was _not _a coward, and neither would she be. SkyClimber quickly turned to the dragon and raised her head and wings to appear larger. She added a snarl of her own.

The other dragon's frills extended, and large snout opened to reveal its sharp teeth. SkyClimber suddenly jumped at it, catching it off guard. Her jaws attached to its neck, and she rolled to the side, her weight bringing it down. Her strong jaw-grip never once faltering.

She let go and let her opponent stand up. The green dragon charged at her, opening its mouth and preparing to shoot fire. SkyClimber jumped up, flapping her wings, and suddenly dove down, opening her mouth to shoot her own fire.

SkyClimber didn't know how to control the amount of fire power she could use, and once she was fueled by anger, her fire was hot enough to create some damage, but not the worst.

The green dragon fell over and when it opened it's eyes to look at her, it growled in surprise. SkyClimber followed his stare and looked at her back to see the glowing blue spines.

The intensity of the fire burned inside of her, but not in a way that hurt her. Her body temperature rapidly increased. SkyClimber began to panic, unable to stop the glowing. She backed up, feeling completely puzzled, and a little fearful. SkyClimber yelled in shock, and looked at the dragon below her attempting to get up.

The dragon was hurt, but it would not give up. Taking advantage of SkyClimber's confused state, it blew its fire once more at her. When SkyClimber realized that flames were coming her way, it had already made contact with her scales. She flew back, taking the impact of the fire.

Turning back at her wounded opponent, she roared in warning. The green dragon began to back up.

Suddenly, a new presence jumped up in front of her. All she heard was a growl and all she saw was a red tail fin to know that it was Toothless.

Toothless roared and jumped up, extending his wings in a menacing way. He didn't have to say anything for the Hobblegrunt to understand that Toothless wanted him to leave.

It quickly scurried away, not looking back at the two Night Furies.

Toothless sighed in relief, then turned around to SkyClimber. Just as he was about to scold her, he noticed the blue glowing addition she had acquired. His eyes widened, but quickly narrowed. He obviously wasn't happy with her.

SkyClimber looked at him pleadingly.

"You have to calm down." Toothless commanded. Knowing that Toothless was there, she began to calm herself. Soon enough, her heart rate did decrease. As her anger vanished, the blue fire in her spines began to die down and fade away. She let out a final breathe, and lowered her head.

Toothless stared at her intently.

"SkyClimber," Toothless began. She looked up at him hesitantly. "You're hurt." he said looking at the ashes on her body. SkyClimber looked down, shaking her head slighly, a form of disagreeing.

"I told you to be careful. You have to know that dragons around here are aggressive. They don't like it when you cross their territory." Toothless scolded.

"I-I, w-well... this isn't the first time I've seen that dragon." SkyClimber replied quietly. Toothless came to a slow realization. He stopped and wondered what she meant by that. Then, it hit him.

"It was yesterday, wasn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. SkyClimber nodded. Toothless groaned at the impossible female across from him. _How did she even manage to...?_ "Why didn't you tell me?" Toothless asked sternly.

"Because I didn't want to be a burden to you," she stubbornly admitted.

"Who said you were a burden?!" Toothless asked suddenly.

"That's what I've been feeling ever since we've been on this journey; a burden! I drag you where ever I go." she said, becoming more irritated with herself. Her boldness surprised her and Toothless.

"You aren't a burden," Toothless said looking into her eyes. "You just got out of a trans after years, and you're only now seeing everything. True, you might be reckless and curious, but so am I. I'm only concerned on how you handle it." Toothless said continuing to stare at her. SkyClimber began to feel irritated at how right Toothless was.

"I'm sorry for trying to help you. I'm sorry, Toothless." she said stubbornly looking down.

"I'm the one that should be helping you. I'm only trying to prot-... look out for you. I mean look at that, you already have your first enemy. That dragon probably came back because it held a grudge against you."

"Oh." she muttered becoming flustered.

When she stood silent, Toothless sighed. He knew what he had to do, and this would also serve as punishment. SkyClimber might have been near his age, but that didn't mean she couldn't be disciplined. He almost laughed at the thought.

"You won't like it, but I'm going to have to ask you to do something." he said. SkyClimber looked up at him. Even if she didn't like the command, she would always obey her Alpha.

"You're going to have to retract your spines for now." His words made SkyClimber frown sadly. She had grown to like her spines, but she would obey Toothless. He seemed to know more than she did, and although she didn't like it, she would have to look up to him for knowledge.

So, she reluctantly retracted her spines. She let her eyes drop to look at the ground. Her eyes dilated more, and her wings and ears dropped.

Toothless felt guilty at having to see her saddened. When SkyClimber realized that he saw her saddened state, she attempted a sheepish smile. SkyClimber would be joyous, like Toothless.

"I'll show you how to use them properly." Toothless reassured. She perked up.

"Can you show me now?" she asked, hoping he would agree. Toothless shook his head, smiling at her new enthusiasm.

"I'm patient for you, be patient for me." he said looking down at the smaller Night Fury. Her ear flickered, but she nodded. Toothless smiled, but then narrowed his eyes, still having one question to ask her.

"SkyClimber," Toothless said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Disregarding that I'm your Alpha, Am I your true friend?"

"Yes you are!" she said, feeling completely sure.

"Then, why did you leave?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you leave from under the tree? Is it because you don't want to come to Berk with me anymore?" Toothless asked appearing sad. He looked a bit uncomfortable asking the question.

SkyClimber suddenly felt more guilt on her side. Her eyes dilated at Toothless. He must have felt rejected when he returned and realized that she wasn't there. This was not how SkyClimber wanted Toothless to think of her.

"N-no! I-I mean yes! I mean, I _do _want to go to Berk with you." SkyClimber stuttered, looking up at Toothless. She flushed, seeing that he was staring at her curiously. Toothless looked back at her, becoming silent.

Then, he grinned.

* * *

**I was right, this did turn out long. It was supposed to be a little longer with more dialogue at the end, but I decided that this enough. There's plenty for next chapter which involves Hiccup! **

**Sorry for updating late than usual. These chapters take time. Longest chapter yet! **

**Please review, I want some feedback from you all! I want to hear from you! Though, I'm seeing that I'm getting much more feedback than I expected. :)**

**I hope you guys like the mellow relationship between both Night Furies. Well... that last part wasn't that mellow. It's hard to explain what relationship they do have. **

**Nonetheless, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost 100 reviews already? You guys flatter me. I feel so special! I wonder who will be number 100. **

**Also, I'm very busy. So much to do! Chapters as long as this won't occur often, I'm just saying this now. I'm not planning on making next chapter all that long. I will however keep on updating this story, and I will also be updating, Life With Toothless, and possibly starting a story with Cloudjumper. Am I the only one who also loves him?**

**But, anyway, I want to get something cleared up.~**

**I'm just going to go ahead and disregard information about the spines and other theories. (Although I do like some :D) I'm going based on wiki and what I think. Wiki has been accurate on what I think. The glowing from what Toothless got might have been Alpha influenced, but then why did they begin glowing before he challenged the Alpha? ****So, I'm just going with the fact that Night Furies have the ability to charge themselves, and SkyClimber was able to do this because of her experiencing anger. **

**That's it, now that, that's good, Enjoy!**

* * *

**With The Bewilderbeast**

Smoke was the only thing that came out of the shadows. The fog muttered and whispered strange words. It almost made you reflect on yourself, yet almost blinded you, it drowned you, yet shielded you from all.

Unsurprisingly, this was the Bewilderbeast's loyal... acquaintance, you could say. For various reasons, the Bewilderbeast felt a sense of _very _slight fondness for the for the fog (or smoke.) It had proved to be loyal towards him, (the only loyal one) and after years of knowing each other, this 'fog' was the only _real _contact the Bewilderbeast would ever have. Not once did it ever return with a failed mission.

Sure, the fog was very able, but the dark Bewilderbeast only called upon it when his Night Furies's limitations had been reached, and she was unable to continue. It didn't happen often, so the fog merely lingered, bringing the Bewilderbeast some company. Even if he sometimes didn't like it, the fog's company was one thing that kept him sane.

Even if that_ was_ his only company, the Bewilderbeast made sure that even the fog knew what the he was capable of doing.

Once again, the fog had arrived, and it surrounded the Bewilderbeast. He was not alarmed, though. This was their usual way of greeting. The great Beast was beginning to become relieved that the fog had come, his other half seemed to be thoroughly irritating him today.

As the smoke had began to clear, it revealed a dragon. The dragon seemed to be the one causing the murkiness. The one that stood there, was a Smothering Smokebreathe. Though, this one seemed to have a different appearance. This was also known as a rare one of it's species, similarly like the Screaming Death.

This Smothering Smokebreathe was bigger than the rest of its species, along with it being thinner and a bit more lankier. It also seemed to produce a lot more smoke than an average Smothering Smokebreathe would. Yet, it was still grey in color, and still considered a proud part of its species. He was different, and he _loved _the advantages.

"Obscurity," the dark Bewilderbeast greeted, looking down at the smaller dragon. The Smokebreathe, known as Obscurity, bowed down to the large Alpha.

"Ah Alpha, how wonderful it is to see you again.." he said, hiding a smirk, "How have you been? Been a while, no?" The Bewilderbeast snorted, knowing this was how the other dragon acted.

"A week." he stated, appearing unimpressed.

"Oh, I feel like I fool. Lucky you're here to guide me," he said sneakily, "So, tell me... Bewilderbeast... how has life been? Been biting you in the tail?" Obscurity asked, flying up to the Bewilderbeast's tusk. The large dragon looked at him, narrowing his eyes. The dark large dragon didn't respond, but looked at the non-stop training dragons in front of him. The dragons were not going to stop; not unless he allowed it.

"Such a beautiful sight; dragons realizing what place they have." Obscurity added, his golden eyes also observing.

"Where would yours be?" the dark dragon asked, his stony tone never faltering. Obscurity chuckled, beginning to emit smoke from his mouth. The dragon disappeared for a moment, only reappearing on the Bewilderbeast's broken tusk.

"Mine isn't as near as interesting as yours. So, prey tell, where would yours be?" Obscurity asked. This began to anger the Bewilderbeast, and he gave a warning growl. Smirking again, Obscurity emitted more smoke, and disappeared to be in front of the dark dragon. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, dear Alpha,"

The dark dragon's eyes narrowed in a questioning manner.

"They may underestimate you, but it'll be all the better when you see every dragon, Bonenappers, Skrills, Flightmares, Thunderdrums, Typhoomerangs, Timberjacks, and even _Night Furies, _get stripped of their power," Obscurity marveled, "And once again, your place will be above _all of them. _While mine, is merely being a spectator."

A smirk appeared on the Bewilderbeast at the thought. "And if the Smothering Smokebreathe were one of those dragons to be stripped of their power?" he asked, almost staring harshly down at the dragon. Though, the Bewilderbeast did not hide his amusement.

"Oh, Bewilderbeast, your words hurt me so. Would you go as far as betraying me?" Obscurity asked, faking a hurt tone of voice.

"I trust no one." he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Now where did that come from? Was that you, or _your other side..?" _the Smokebreathe lingered, giving the Bewilderbeast a slight look.

The large dragon roared and blew a puff of ice his way. Obscurity didn't manage to escape all of it. His right mind leg was unfortunately caught in the ice. He grunted and held back a growl himself.

"It'll be best if you continue to stay in your stop at as mere watcher," the Bewilderbeast growled.

"Well... it seems that we got started on the wrong paw," the grey Smokebreathe hummed, keeping his attitude in check. He shook his head in fake disappointment at his frozen paw.

"Your confidence seems to be forgetting that," the dark Alpha grunted.

"They say that the more confidence you have, the better chance you have of succeeding," the Smokebreathe grinned. He bowed down to him before the Bewilderbeast could see.

The dark dragon hummed, becoming more sensible towards the smaller dragon.

_Don't trust him. _

Don't trust you.

"Obscurity," the dark Alpha called.

"Yes...?" he asked, suddenly perking up, his fake disappointment forgotten.

"Bring me back more dragons... unfortunately my Night Fury hasn't arrived." he said.

"Yes sir," the Smokebreathe nodded respectfully. There was no need for control, the Bewilderbeast had known Obscurity for his uncanny ability for completing his orders. Though, on some occasions, some control was necessary.

As the Smokebreathe left, leaving a trail of fog behind, he couldn't help but smirk to himself. Once he was a fair distance from the dark Alpha, he turned around and looked back at the island and at his frozen paw.

_More dragons..? It seems that he's building up that army of his. It also seems that my time of taking orders from the beast are over. It's time to start commanding. _

* * *

**With The Night Furies**

Toothless had decided that they leave their current island, and continue his search some where else. They did manage to find another island without any difficulties, which was good. Unfortunately, they had found nothing there, and Toothless was forced to move on.

Toothless knew that he was taking too much time, and they had already wasted a day. He was forced to think of extreme possibilities in this case. Toothless was beginning to wonder if SkyClimber would be able to help him find the healing flower. Of-course he didn't want her to, but with every passing hour away from the island, he was taking the thought more seriously.

It had been day 3 of their journey together, and Toothless would have thought that they would at least get a sign of the elusive flower. Much to his dismay, he didn't.

On the bright side, SkyClimber learned not to wander off as much. She still did, but not as much. SkyClimber was beginning to get more and more curious, which worried Toothless. He didn't want her going off again, but it seemed that she had leaned her lesson, and stayed close to Toothless, much to his relief.

Both Night Furies traveled more, but didn't land on every island they passed. Toothless decided to land on recognizable land. On an island he had named. Maybe there would be some healing flowers there, after all, him and Hiccup didn't explore too often on lands they had come upon. As soon as both Night Furies had landed, Toothless immediately began his search. SkyClimber looked around and marveled, but stayed close as usual.

"You know, I've been on this island before." Toothless spoke up.

"Really?" SkyClimber perked up.

"Yeah. I even named it."

"What did you name it?" she asked curiously.

"Itchy Armpit," he responded. SkyClimber looked at him incredulously. She seemed to be taken aback at the strange name he had chosen. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes, and her ear flickered with irritation.

"You're lying," she said, not falling for his playful antics. Toothless laughed defensively.

"What? It's true. Why is that so unbelievable?" he asked sarcastically. SkyClimber turned a different direction.

"The name," she replied. Toothless's eyes widened. He looked a bit offended. SkyClimber saw this, and tried to cover it up. "It's not that it's bad, it's only that I didn't expect that to be a name.. you.. preferred," she said going quieter. Toothless looked at her in a sarcastic manner.

"You don't like it, do you?" he asked. She sheepishly smiled. Toothless rolled his eyes and turned away, shrugging it off. He continued to sniff the ground and go deeper into the orange-colored forest. Toothless didn't really mind her opinion on the name. As long as he liked it and Hiccup approved.

SkyClimber followed him, still a bit nervous. She was worried that she had offended Toothless, and even hurt him. She wasn't trying to, but she also didn't want to lie to him. Staring at Toothless, SkyClimber mentally battled with herself on how to approach him. SkyClimber wasn't sure, so she spent more time staring at the male.

"You're staring again," he said, not turning to face her. SkyClimber slightly flushed, and turned her head away.

"Toothless.. are you mad?" she asked. Before Toothless was about to ask why, he had stopped himself. Their previous conversation had come into mind, and Toothless had begun to realize what she was referring to.

"Yes. You hurt my feelings." he said, having his eyes grow big, and his dilated pupils stare at her. Her eyes widened with guilt.

"R-really?" SkyClimber asked, almost ready to start shooting out apologies.

"No." Toothless responded, chuckling. She paused, looking at his amused expression. SkyClimber felt so foolish for falling for one of Toothless's tricks. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes, and clamped her lips shut. Irritation began to fill her, and she began to get a sudden impulse.

SkyClimber was beginning to grow weary of Toothless's tricks, and her new impulses told her to jump at Toothless. She didn't know what exactly to think of them or what she was going to do if she did them, but they were coming at her too quick for her to comprehend.

So, without a second thought, SkyClimber launched herself.

SkyClimber jumped at Toothless, and his eyes momentarily widened. Her sudden force was enough to bring both of them down. Both Night Furies rolled and staggered in the space they had. As they rolled around, SkyClimber's irritation quickly began to fade, and she had begun to have a different impulse. One involved with play.

Toothless laughed, wasting no time of their situation to begin to bite her shoulder and any spot he could reach. Something ignited into SkyClimber and she had felt an exhilarating feeling as both of them play-battled with each other. She also began to bite and scratch Toothless back to retaliate. They both used their harmful claws, in a playful manner, yet still managing to make a mark with them.

SkyClimber kicked Toothless off her, but he managed not to fall down, that was, until SkyClimber had launched at him. Again, they had began to roll and make a mess of themselves. Even through all their ruff antics, they were still able to hear their laughs. From far, these two Night Furies would almost appear like they were violently fighting, but Toothless and SkyClimber knew that they were only playing.

Suddenly, their play had stopped when they had crashed into a large tree, managing to separate both of them. Toothless landed on his back, and SkyClimber on her stomach.

Toothless still let out a few hearty chuckles.

SkyClimber on the other paw, was beginning to realize what exactly she had done. _Was I _really _playing with my Alpha?! Why did I-...Urg, SkyClimber, how oblivious can you get? _she cursed herself.

"Okay, if you wanted to play _that badly, _you could have just asked," Toothless stated, getting up. He shook himself of any evidence of their recent play. The slight scratches he had would unfortunately stay.

"It wasn't intentional..." she managed to say through her embarrassment. She sheepishly looked away. Toothless seemingly raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter," Toothless said smiling, "I've never played with a Night Fury before or most dragons... but I like it. You really aren't not afraid of going ruff are you?" he asked motioning to his harmless scratches.

SkyClimber looked up and slightly smiled.

"Unfortunately, that distraction already set me back more than I would've liked. We have to get moving, come on." Toothless motioned. SkyClimber opened her mouth, about to apologize, but Toothless already seemed to know what she was doing, and he cut her off. "Don't even apologize, because if you do, I'll waste more time so I can take the blame."

SkyClimber sighed, but smiled in gratitude to the Night Fury in front of her. He had no idea how truly grateful she was. Toothless had allowed her to _play _with him and not mind at all. He wasn't even _mad _at her for wasting time.

Toothless hummed with a lingering smile of his own, and turned around.

SkyClimber decided to let him go back to his vigorous searching. She knew she shouldn't interfere anymore, and she should at least let him complete his mission in peace. Today, all she would do, would look. SkyClimber felt that if she stayed close to Toothless, he wouldn't have to worry about many things.

Well... that was.. if he _did _worry for her. She thought that deep in his thoughts, Toothless worried for her. Something about the concept, made her hope for it.

**~-O-~**

The next couple of hours had passed by in a flash. Toothless didn't stop sniffing the ground, and SkyClimber was beginning to become restless. She found herself glancing at Toothless's tail, discretely. The red tail fin, seemed to suit him, and yet, he didn't seem at all bothered by the fact that he only had one real tail fin.

SkyClimber wished that she could remain unfazed like Toothless did. Lately, SkyClimber was wanting to be a lot like Toothless. To her, he was such a great dragon compared to her. SkyClimber shook her head; maybe it was the restlessness that was starting to get to her.

"What are you looking for?" she asked Toothless, puzzled at his constant behavior.

"I'm glad you asked, Darling," Toothless said looking up at her, also seeming to stretch out his neck. _Maybe there's not much harm in just _telling _her. _

SkyClimber wrinkled her nose at his nickname.

"This isn't the first time I asked," she said as her ear flickered.

"I'm looking for a healing flower." he stated, ignoring her statement. Her eyes narrowed with confusion.

"A healing... flower?" she asked.

Toothless nodded.

"But, flowers... do not heal." she said eyeing the male. Toothless chuckled at her.

"Only specific ones do." he replied.

"Well... then, can I help you?" she asked hopefully. Toothless paused and took the moment to think about it. The upside, was that he wouldn't have to spend as much time doing it alone, not to mention that he could quickly get back to Berk. The downside would be that he would have to risk the chance of her getting attacked or hurt.

Eventually, the upside won, and he succumbed.

"Alright, but I'm still not sure about letting you go off alone," Toothless muttered.

"You act as if I was still a youngling," SkyClimber said with slight irritation.

"I don't know... you might be. You _are _younger than I am," Toothless said grinning smugly.

"How old _are_ you, Toothless?" she asked, pushing the subject.

"I am a mature dragon of 22," he said proudly.

"Mature?" she asked. Toothless was only 22? Yet, he seemed older. She looked at him again. He _did _look young. _Toothless is__ that young, and an Alpha? How old was he when he defeated the Bewilderbeast? Wait... if Toothless is 22 and older than me, how old does that make me?_

"Yes, 'mature,' and you can't convince me otherwise," he replied. SkyClimber rolled her eyes. Toothless ignored her slight gesture.

"So, you're saying that I'm not mature?" she asked, flicking her ear in irritation.

"No, that's what _you're_ interpreting," he said grinning. SkyClimber huffed.

"I'm still helping you... right?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Okay, if you see dragons, call for me, and I'll make them leave," Toothless said, sternly looking at her. His serious gaze was enough to make SkyClimber shrink.

She nodded vigorously. "Can't you just control dragons with your eyes?" SkyClimber added.

"I can, but I don't. If they want to fight, I fight fair. Being Alpha doesn't just mean controlling; it means leading." Toothless said looking up at the sky. SkyClimber looked up to see what he stared at, but to her surprise, she saw nothing but the sky.

"I understand." she replied softly. Toothless smiled. They were silent for a moment, but SkyClimber didn't interrupt Toothless.

"Alright," Toothless said, about to go another direction.

"Wait!" SkyClimber exclaimed, still having one more thought on her mind. Toothless quickly snapped his head towards her. "What if I see a human?"

"Humans here can be big and brutal. They are rare around these parts, but if you happen to see one, fly away or ignore them. They aren't very strong either way. The people of Berk are much more docile, mind you." Toothless reassured. SkyClimber nodded, and Toothless turned to leave again.

"Toothless wait!" the male Night Fury turned around for the second time. "What kind of plant... am I l-looking for?" she asked unsure. Toothless suddenly felt embarrassed at not telling her the vital information. SkyClimber saw this, and smiled with amusement.

"It's a plant that smells like fire and smoke. It's blue in color, and it has many petals. The odor is very strong, and distinguishable. You should be able to sense it easily," he said. SkyClimber nodded. Toothless turned again.

"Toothless!" she called for the third time.

"_What?!_" he groaned. SkyClimber looked down flustered. She had no idea how to tell Toothless to be safe without sounding weird or embarrassing herself. She cleared her throat, and stood up straight.

"Don't get into any trouble," she said, in the same tone of voice he had used to tell her before.

Toothless winked.

This time, SkyClimber was the first to turn around. She ran deep into the forest. Once she was sure that she was away from Toothless, she let out the breathe she was holding in. SkyClimber would have to forget Toothless for a little while. Now she would start her search. She had to concentrate now.

_Good. Find plant, and stop thinking about Toothless. _That should be easy.

**~-O-~**

SkyClimber had lost track on how much time had passed. Her neck was starting to hurt from having it in the same position, and her restlessness began to return. Not to mention her thoughts kept wandering back to Toothless. SkyClimber groaned as she straightened herself out. With her snout raised in the air, she continued to sniff.

SkyClimber had begun to give up looking in that area, and was beginning towards another, but that was before the faint smell of fire and smoke reached her nose. Her ears perked up and she smiled in astonishment. Sure, there was a chance that it wasn't the flower, but there was also a chance that it was. If she could find it, she would be able to repay Toothless for all he's done for her.

SkyClimber darted forward to find out if her predictions were correct. She had flown through and around many trees. SkyClimber found her way through the large forest, as if it were all a maze. She didn't want to stop, and she felt no need to. She had good stamina and catching her breathe seemed unnecessary.

She finally stopped when the scent seemed right in front of her. SkyClimber then felt the essential need to look up. What she saw perplexed her.

A huge, yes- _huge__, dragon _towered over her. It had long horns sticking out from it's sides, and large, but very large wings. The white-headed dragon cocked its head at her. Her skittishness, made the large dragon softly growl at her.

"Toothless!" she called loudly, "_Toothless!_" she called louder.

"Toothless?" a new voice asked. It wasn't the dragon that spoke, but something _on _it. She turned her head to see who it was. She was surprised to see that it was a human.

She gasped, and slowly started to back away. _A human! There's a human! A human... with a dragon?! _She began to turn around, making the dragon across from her growl again.

"Hang on, Torch." the human said, reassuringly. SkyClimber refused to look at the human, and turned away, prepared to bolt.

"Too-! Wait-wait ... it's tail..?! This Night Fury... _isn't Toothless!" _the human exclaimed. _  
_

SkyClimber's eyes widened even more if it was possible. _Okay, there was a dragon... I called for Toothless.. But now there's also a human... what do I do now?! _SkyClimber suddenly jumped and began to glide into the forest.

"Torch after her! Don't let her get away!" the human yelled.

SkyClimber continue to flee in the direction she came from. She should have been able to loose the human, but he was on a dragon... So that meant that he could still chase her. Though, the large dragon she previously saw seemed to have a hard time seeing her as he flew from above. _Toothless never told me what to do if I saw human _and _a dragon! _

Using her flight to her advantage, she sped ahead, going in all sorts of directions. She whirled her way through any little spot she could fit. SkyClimber began to get lost herself, and that was when she finally stopped. She raised her snout in the air, and the dragon was no where to be scented. SkyClimber sighed in relief.

Though, she couldn't help but think about the human she had seen- or glanced at. _He didn't seem brutal or very big... he even said something about Toothless... Could it be that he knows him? The human was riding a dragon... could that be good?_

She shook her head to stop herself from over-thinking the situation and continued to walk. Yet, her North and South had gotten mixed up along the way... and SkyClimber seemed to be walking in the same direction that she flew from.

**~-O-~**

It was not often that the predator was the one being stalked. This was an exception.

SkyClimber, still a bit giddy, had not called out for Toothless anymore. Reason one, was because he could be on the other side of the island, and not be able to hear her. Reason two was because she was scared that the human would be able to locate her spot. She didn't knew if he could, but then again, she didn't know a lot about humans.

As SkyClimber took the time to take a break, she couldn't help but get an itchy feeling. Maybe it was the island's name that was going to her head, but she felt the same sensation of being... watched.

She raised her snout in the air, and sniffed the air. SkyClimber could sense many different smells all put together. She shifted, wrapping her tail close to herself. She turned in the direction of the strange foreign smell, and began to growl. SkyClimber knew a living substance was near.

Slowly, coming out of the trees, was the same human she had encountered earlier. Even if she only glanced at him before, she could still remember him. The human held his palm up to her, and up his other in submission and to show that he had no weapons. The human male slowly approached her, almost keeping low to the ground.

His gentle eyes seemed so familiar... they almost reflected on... Toothless's. As the human continued to approach her, SkyClimber continued to nervously back up.

"No, no! It's okay! I won't hurt you, I promise," the human spoke softly. Toothless had told her the same thing, but even then, it still took her a while before she could actually warm up to his presence. Even now, she was still trying.

This human would be no different.

Toothless said that if she encountered a human to fly away. Good, but she already did that. He also said to ignore them. Great... so she would ignore him.

SkyClimber turned away, and covered herself with her wings, trying not to look at the human. _I hope this is what Toothless meant when he said, "ignore them." _The human paused and looked at her, curiously. SkyClimber forced herself not to look at the human and let her curiosity get the best of her. _How am I supposed to ignore the human when he's right in front of me?!_

"Stop it human, you're making it hard for me to ignore you," SkyClimber said quickly before turning away.

The human male came closer to her extending his palm, continuing to talk.

SkyClimber made herself appear uninterested, with a bored expression. The human seemed like no threat, so she would only continue to ignore him. After all, if he wanted to attack, he would have done something, not expose himself like this. The male seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"Hey boy," the human called. SkyClimber continued to look the other way. The human looked at her in disbelief. "Hello?" he asked.

"..."

"Can you hear me?"

"..."

"Maybe this Night Fury.. can't hear," the human murmured to himself sadly. SkyClimber raised her ears and snorted in response. "OK, maybe you _can _hear."

SkyClimber still refused to make contact with the human or let him know that she was interested, and she was _very. _

The human crossed his arms and appeared to be thinking to himself. He observed the Night Fury in front of him. He waved his hands in front of her.

Nothing.

He jumped up and waggled his fingered.

Nothing.

"Geez, you are one stubborn dragon," the human noted.

SkyClimber bristled her wings, disagreeing with him. She shot him a slight look before turning away. The human looked taken aback.

"Fine, fine! You're not stubborn," he said, raising his arms in defeat. SkyClimber hummed and almost smiled.' The human seemed to have seen it, for he inched forward. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes in warning. She thought that it would get him to stay still or back up, or even feel threatened! Instead...

"Whoa! Silver eyes! I've never seen such a color. They're beautiful," the human complimented. Becoming flustered and a bit embarrassed she immediately looked away.

The human stayed put, but kept on smiling. Seeing that the Night Fury didn't snarl at him when he complimented its eyes, and by the distinct way it looked, the human now assumed that this was a female. _So this Night Fury _does _understand me. Sneaky one..._

He knew that he had to get her attention somehow, but how was he supposed to do that? After momentarily thinking, the male got an idea. He grabbed the sword from his leg, and opened it, releasing the flames as well.

This alarmed SkyClimber, and she was about to bolt again, but when she looked at the male, she saw that he was only waving around for her to see. Her pupils dilated with interest. The red flames seemed to bounce and trail along in the direction the human controlled it in. The actions mesmerized her.

Just as the human was beginning to bring her closer, SkyClimber had snapped out of the slight trans she was in, and looked away quickly. The human didn't put the flames away just yet, and the sight made questions burst in her head. _Humans can wield fire? How come it does not come out of their mouth? Why isn't he... attacking? Should... I just leave? _She glanced at him, but immediately turned away. She closed her eyes tightly. _Don't look at the fire, don't look at the fire, Don't. Look. At. The. Fire.._

SkyClimber used her wings to shield her eyes. The human sighed in disbelief.

"Really? You're not at all interested?" the human said waving the fire around invitingly.

"..."

"I finally find another Night Fury... and I'm being ignored by her," Hiccup said, his shoulders slightly sagging. He put his sword away and stared up at the Night Fury for a while. The green-eyed human stared, and stared, and observed.

"Stop staring at me human," SkyClimber said, shifting uncomfortably. Much to her dismay, he didn't.

"At least she's not running," he mused.

SkyClimber thought about the suggestion and possible solution. She suddenly stood up and prepared to fly away, as her wings began to open. The human looked alarmed.

"Hey, hey! Hang on!" the human called, "W-where are you going?"

"Please leave me alone human, I really need to go." SkyClimber responded, shaking herself out.

"Wait... I'm sure we can work something out!" the human desperately said. SkyClimber jumped up into the air. "Oh no, I'm not going to let Toothless down on this one!" the human exclaimed.

He suddenly used a tree to help him jump up as far as he could.

Once she began to get higher into the sky, she began to feel something grip her scales. SkyClimber then felt a new weight on her back. The weight wasn't much, but her still eyes widened. She turned around to see what it was. Much to her confusion, the human was there. _The human... is on my BACK! H-how to I get him off?! _she thought, becoming nervous.

"Hi," the human sheepishly waved, "Look, we didn't get to finish our confrontation... and... I _really _didn't think this one through."

SkyClimber gave a surprised high pitch growl. She tried to shake the human off her, but he had a really tight grip. SkyClimber groaned. She began to take sharp turns, (not extracting her spines.) As she took a turn, SkyClimber couldn't help but add a spin, making the human almost slip off.

To add more, she looped back, making the human hang upside down and fall. SkyClimber made the complete turn, and the human eventually landed on her back again.

The human soon wrapped his arms around her neck. SkyClimber shook her head, trying to get him off her. She looked down at his paws and tried to bite them. When that didn't work, SkyClimber flew and thrashed wildly.

It was when she decided to dive down at an immense speed, that the human let go. As SkyClimber dove down towards the clouds below her, she glanced around, trying to see where the human had gone.

Much to her dismay, he was across from her... also diving.. She groaned in disbelief. The human smiled at her widely. He was really not giving up. _So persistent._ Beginning to feel determined, she extended her wings.

SkyClimber floated up unharmed. Yet, something tugged into her chest as she began to remember that the human had no wings. SkyClimber gasped. She looked down frantically, worrying over the human that had caused her no harm. _Oh no! Did I kill him? _She crooned frantically, still looking down. The guilt was beginning to rise, and she prepared to go down and see if the human was alright.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." a voice said. She was suddenly startled at the voice. SkyClimber turned and saw the human _flying _next to her! He had wings?! _He flies the human FLIES! _She looked at him with astonishment and her mouth wide open. This human was starting to make her want to faint. No.. this was too much for her... a human on her back was enough, but now _flying humans? _How long had she been away?

Part of her was angry at him for making her believe that she caused him to him fall. This was the _second _time today she had felt guilty!

"OK, please don't leave! This wasn't how I planned things to go, so how about we start over and land? Can you understand me? Can we land?" the human pleaded. SkyClimber released a reluctant sigh, and nodded. The human smiled again.

"Good, now...uh, a little help?" the human said. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes at him, obviously not amused. "My dragon usually helps me, but since he's not here..."

SkyClimber burst forward flying at a great speed as the human did something that made his flight slow down. She used her front paws to grab his shoulders, her claws unknowingly clutching on to his armor. The human winced. SkyClimber crooned apologetically.

"Uh, it's alright. We certainly got off to a _great _start, didn't we?" he asked. SkyClimber let herself smile.

"Who are you, human?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes with curiosity.

"Oh, I-I'm Hiccup." he said, grinning up at her. His smile soon started to resemble one that always flashed her way. His gentle green eyes suddenly made much more sense. The way he was so comfortable around her fit right into the puzzle.

In her claws, SkyClimber realized that she held Toothless's human. She suddenly frowned and looked straight ahead, her heart dropping down to the ground.

_Toothless is going to kill me. _

* * *

**Again, I didn't mean to write as much I did, but as soon as I added Hiccup, I just could't help writing the ideas that came to me. **

**Sorry to tell you all that next chapter probably won't be this long. Took me too many dang hours.**

**As for Hiccup, since it's only been two years, I don't really want his appearance to change to much from the 2nd movie. He will probably have a little more facial hair (that Astrid keeps on wanting to cut off) and more braids in his hair (courtesy of Astrid.) As for what he wears, when he's away from the village, he will have his flight suit (which has been modified to slow down in the sky), but when he's in the village, he'll have a fur cape, similar to the one Stoick had. **

**SkyClimber and Hiccup certainly bonded, didn't they? Also, no, Hiccup cannot fully understand dragon, but he can get a good picture on what they say based on body language and certain gestures. I'm not sure if he would understand any words they say, but after years of interacting with them, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. **

**As for my new character, Obscurity, there's not much to say. I won't reveal anything on him, not yet.  
**

**That is it, and please tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! This is glorious! I have already reached more than 100 reviews! Thank you so much! I have no idea who the heck is number 100 because I check the reviews from my page, but my email says different. It's all screwy. **

**So, it's between these three people.~ **

**opalwolf12**

**MoonTrekerAF**

**Almost 100**

**As for questions~**

**Yes, Hiccup was the one on Torch.**

**How does SkyClimber look? Well... She is smaller and less edgier than Toothless. SkyClimber is just as pitch-black as Toothless is. She doesn't have the same length of small spines Toothless has on his head. Her eyes are a bit more wider, and instead of green like Toothless's, they're silver. Her tail-fin a longer than Toothless's but not as large, just like her wings. So, yeah. She probably also has hidden scars along her body.**

**Alright, this is the week where I will update, this chapter, Life With Toothless, and Earning My Wings, for any of you that are interested. Very busy week! So, excuse the lateness of this chapter. **

**But, I give you a nice chapter. I love you all!**

* * *

**With Hiccup and SkyClimber**

This was Hiccup... Not just any Hiccup. This was _the _Hiccup. The human that accompanied Toothless through _everything! _SkyClimber was nervous about meeting him, and she unintentionally, flat out ignored him, then almost let him fall to his death! _What is wrong with me? _

Yet Hiccup, was completely elated! Oh no, he didn't care that he was in the claws of a 'wild' Night Fury. He grinned ear-to-ear. Hiccup seemed to be happy just to be in the presence of her. SkyClimber fiddled around nervously.

What was Toothless going to say if he found out what she had done to poor Hiccup? Toothless would surely be disappointed in her. He would scold her even more... and the last thing she wanted was a repeat of what happened with the dragon she fought with.

Maybe she wouldn't be _killed, _but SkyClimber was scared on how Toothless would react. She would be pretty mad if someone did that to one of her close friends. Like, if someone did that to Toothless... She would be infuriated.

Hiccup on the other paw, seemed okay with the situation, he even seemed excited with the concept. Hiccup did not seem at all angry with her. He had been completely calm, as if this a normal occurrence. The human had been constantly looking up incredulously.

SkyClimber deep inside, felt very relieved that Hiccup had not been injured. Something about the strange human intrigued her. Maybe it had something to do with how... unfazed and innocent he acted around her. That still didn't mean that she was going to be completely comfortable around him. Hiccup still made her a bit... uneasy.

When she and Hiccup landed, SkyClimber had made sure that he landed safely. Hiccup stumbled, but managed to straighten himself out. He quickly turned around to completely face the other Night Fury. He took a few more raspy breathes, before extending his hand.

Hiccup slowly approached the Night Fury, careful not to put her at unease. He slowly dragged his shoe and used his peg-leg to get closer. As soon as his hand neared the other Night Fury, her eyes widened, and her ears stood up.

The Night Fury backed up and eyed him warily. Although, she seemed skeptical of him, the female didn't run.

"I won't hurt you," Hiccup said looking straight at her. The Night Fury gradually made her way closer, sniffing him. Before she could make any contact with him, she suddenly backed up and began glancing around. Hiccup lowered his hand also glancing around, wondering what she was looking for.

The Night Fury raised her snout in the air, trying to sense for something. Hiccup soon figured out why.

"The dragon that you saw isn't here anymore. He's gone," Hiccup said. The Night Fury looked at him and tilted her head. Her eyes narrowed. Hiccup shrugged in response.

Seeing that no dragon was near by, SkyClimber neared Hiccup, her snout also inching forward. He held up his palm again, and she could smell the remains of fish and fire on him. As she came forward to make contact, Hiccup subtly copied her actions.

When his palm finally connected with her snout, and SkyClimber felt a new feeling creep up. It was another warm feeling... but one different than the warmth she felt for Toothless, or the seething heat of anger.

This was different-he was different.

It was a lot easier to let Hiccup near her, knowing that Toothless trusted him with his life. It was reassuring.

Suddenly forgetting her wariness, she let Hiccup carefully rub the top of her head. She noted how precise and careful his movements were. It seemed he already knew what to not do to upset a dragon. Once she looked at him, he gave her a large smile.

SkyClimber sat down, and let the human near her. She only backed up when she thought that he was too close to her. Much to her surprise, he didn't persist.

"I don't suppose that you could let me ride you again?" Hiccup asked turning to her.

SkyClimber's head jerked back and her eyes dilated, as she gave him a puzzled expression.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head with his palm. He looked away. "Well, you see, I told that dragon to leave... and he was sort of my only transportation to get where I needed to," he sheepishly said.

_Hiccup_ really _likes__ to push his luck._

"Alright, but we need to find Toothless," SkyClimber nodded. Hiccup perked up again. Just as he was about to get on her back, SkyClimber had already began walking. Hiccup stood there, looking puzzled.

SkyClimber sighed. "We have to get Toothless," she said. Hiccup still didn't seem to comprehend what she was telling him. "Can't you hear me?" she asked.

Hiccup slowly walked over to her, unsure how to respond.

"What do you need?" Hiccup asked, seeing how she was motioning towards the forest.

"Are you listening, human?" SkyClimber asked, "We have to go get-"

"SkyClimber?" she heard the faint call. Her ears perked up as they struggled to pick up the familiar voice. Her head diverted towards the direction of the voice. She felt her body go rigid.

"Toothless?" she asked. Raising her head up she called out louder. "Toothless!"

Hiccup noticed her sudden change and came over to her, still careful not to actually make a lot of contact and disturb with her. Hiccup looked at the female curiously, not able to understand why she was acting like this.

"What's wrong, girl?" Hiccup asked.

"It's Toothless!" she exclaimed, unable to hide her happiness. Though, through Hiccup's eyes, she appeared nervous.

A sudden called reverberated through the forest. Hiccup knew that it was unmistakably Toothless. After years of knowing each other (and being separated a couple times) Toothless's Night Fury call was permanently imprinted in Hiccup's head.

"Wait a minute... is that... Toothless?" he asked to himself. SkyClimber's ear flickered with irritation.

"I have a feeling that you're trying to get back at me for ignoring you," she muttered.

"Oh no... it _is _Toothless," Hiccup panicked. He suddenly backed up. SkyClimber saw his distress and followed him.

"Why don't you seem happy?" she asked. Hiccup made his way in front of her. "Hiccup... why are you being strange?" she asked, a bit bewildered. He stood silent.

It didn't take long for Toothless to come running through the large trees. The leaves rattled and fell with his every move. Toothless shook himself of the vegetation. When Toothless finally looked up, he looked absolutely confused.

Toothless's ears and wings fell. She was stunned... or perplexed at the two beings in front of him. He looked at hiccup, then SkyClimber, and repeated this for a few times. _I can never leave her alone. She's like a hatchling! The first time I leave her alone, she gets a new enemy. I leave her alone for the second time, and she finds Hiccup. H-how does this even happen?!_

Toothless jumped on his hind paws in excitement to have Hiccup in front of him and in relief to have finally found SkyClimber. He growled out happily. SkyClimber began to smile nervously, but also growl in return.

Hiccup stood in the middle of both of them, trying to calm them. Toothless gave him a large lick, momentarily distracting his rider. To Hiccup, it looked like they were acting aggressive towards each other. He didn't bother with the saliva and he held his hands up, attempting to prevent any violence.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Hiccup said, making Toothless back up. Toothless crooned happily to fully acknowledged Hiccup. He nuzzled his rider's fluffy fur. Hiccup laughed, scratching Toothless behind his ears.

"Hey Toothless! Where have you been, bud?"

Toothless crooned happily and used his snout to poke him ruffly. Hiccup stumbled back and laughed.

"These forests... are just to small. Makes hiding very difficult."

Toothless seemingly raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"OK, maybe I wasn't hiding. You see, if chiefs have to go off...with strategic thing, and a persuasive mind... we can," Hiccup said patting Toothless's hide.

Toothless smirked, knowing Hiccup. He probably had the dragons in on his plan.

"So, you're stuck with me, bud," Hiccup said. Toothless snorted knowing that Hiccup was not kidding.

"_And..._ since you didn't bring anything to hold the flowers in, I thought that I should bring, this," Hiccup said, motioning to the satchel strapped on to him.

Toothless sniffed it, then suddenly turned his attention towards the dragon behind Hiccup.

SkyClimber looked slightly uncomfortable, and a bit out of place. She looked away when she saw Toothless had caught her staring.

Hiccup caught his gaze.

"Toothless! You can't attack her," he warned sternly. SkyClimber neared Hiccup more, knowing that she wasn't going to interrupt anything. Toothless smiled at her, his tongue slightly sticking out.

"Wait bud, you have to-to approach her... carefully," Hiccup urged.

Toothless ignored him, and passed him to go to SkyClimber.

She jumped at his sudden presence. SkyClimber's ear flickered again, but she didn't hide her slight smile.

Toothless nudged her playfully, and SkyClimber backed up at the contact, feeling a wave of warmth pass through her. She decided to explain herself.

"I-I saw a dragon... I called for you. But you didn't come. Then, I saw a human... but he was on the dragon... I didn't know what to do, so I flew away. The human came back. So, I ignored him... A lot of things happened and I might have almost made him fall out of the sky- I'm so sorry, Toothless. I didn't mean to-to harm your friend!" SkyClimber muttered, rambling.

Toothless tilted his head and seemingly raised an eyebrow. He half understood her rambling, and he got an idea. His face suddenly turned stoic.

"You hurt my friend?" Toothless asked, appearing hurt.

"Are y-you mad?" SkyClimber asked, lowering her head to the ground. Something she didn't want, was to be rejected by her friend, and SkyClimber was scared that he was going to do that.

"Yes," he replied. Her eyes widened and dilated more. SkyClimber looked up, afraid to see what expression he wore.

"T-Toothless, I'm s-"

"I'm just kidding!... It's alright." Toothless said abruptly cutting her off. SkyClimber's eyes widened, but they quickly narrowed. She turned away, her wings harshly rattling with complete annoyance. She glared at the ground, not wanting to look at Toothless. She refused to look at him. _That was not funny!_

Toothless couldn't help but laugh.

Hiccup watched them, dumbfounded. He watched as they interacted, and the female didn't attack Toothless and Toothless didn't attack her. That really surprised him. His Night Fury friend didn't really like other dragons, and always seemed to attack them before befriending them.

Hiccup had a whole list of dragons.

He neared both Night Furies, still shocked that were even talking, by the way they growled and warbled to each other. Their interaction was almost playful. Hiccup pointed at Toothless and then at the female.

"You two... know each other?" Hiccup asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Toothless and the Night Fury suddenly turned to him. Hiccup noticed how Toothless's eyes were more dilated than the female's.

His Night Fury nodded in response. Hiccup sighed, but smiled.

"And here I thought that I had found a Night Fury before you," Hiccup said. The female looked at Toothless curiously and seem to speak again. Toothless smiled and answered. Again, Hiccup found great interest in only simply watching them talk. He also noticed how happy Toothless seemed to be, while talking to the this female.

Hiccup grinned widely.

"Oh, I see..." he said, leaning against Toothless. His Night Fury turned his head to view his rider. "Now I know why you've been taking your time," Hiccup said. Toothless narrowed his eyes at him. The female came in closer, obviously interested by the way she cocked her head.

"You two are mates!" Hiccup exclaimed. Toothless's eyes widened to their full length, and his ears flew up. His posture also seemed to straighten considerably. The female on the other hand, also stiffened, but looked away.

Toothless backed up from Hiccup and let him fall. Hiccup quickly stood up, and dusted himself off. He still continued wear his permanent.

"What? There's no shame in that, bud. I was beginning to wonder when you'd settle down and-" Toothless quickly knocked him down with his tail before Hiccup could finish. Again, Hiccup stood up to say more.

"I'm glad you're happy and you found someone you love! Maybe you two should-" but Toothless stood in his way before he could finish. He covered Hiccup with his wings to prevent SkyClimber from hearing more.

_"We aren't mates!" _Toothless whispered, shaking his head and motioning to the female behind him. Hiccup looked behind him, and saw the female still hiding her face. Hiccup chuckled, then began to laugh loudly, seeming to find the situation funny.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Hiccup said loud enough for both Night Furies to hear. Toothless narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh come on, I didn't embarrass you, did I?"

Toothless tripped Hiccup again, but caught him. Hiccup stifled muttered a few complains to his dragon. Still wary of his rider, Toothless let him go. Hiccup held his arms up in defeat, but couldn't help but keep the slight grin on his face. Toothless rolled his eyes, knowing his rider.

"Toothless?" SkyClimber asked, watching the duo. Her embarrassment had not warn off completely, but changing the subject was a good start. Seeing that SkyClimber was no longer mad at him for their earlier conversation, he came closer to her. "Can Hiccup... understand us?" she asked.

"He can't understand every single little word, but he can figure out what we say," he replied. SkyClimber began to feel ridiculous for talking to Hiccup, without knowing that he couldn't fully understand her. Yet, if that was the case, why did Hiccup talk to _her?_

"Can every human do that?" she asked looking at Hiccup.

"No," Toothless replied. He looked over at SkyClimber when she didn't say anything else. He watched as Hiccup neared her more, extending his palm. SkyClimber let him, but kept on backing up when he neared her more. It was comical how Toothless felt the need to tell his rider, _Hiccup, leave the dragon alone._

Hiccup was oblivious to her actions, and neared her more. SkyClimber backed up at the same time. Toothless chuckled at her discomfort. It wasn't hard to see that she wasn't quite sure what to do with the human in front of her.

"Hiccup," Toothless called. His rider suddenly turned to the sudden noise. Toothless used his head to motion towards the sky. Hiccup quickly stood up and left SkyClimber, much to her relief.

"You're right; we have to move on, before more people of Berk get sick," Hiccup said turning to his friend, "What do you think? Move on, or stay on this island?" Hiccup asked. Toothless looked up at the sky, and saw that the sun would soon go down.

"SkyClimber, are you are well enough to travel for a little more?" Toothless asked. SkyClimber hesitated. Her muscles would be sore for a while longer, she knew.

One couldn't just get rid of all of the pressure her muscles had gone through, in only three days. Yes, she was beginning to become tired. But, with Toothless and Hiccup waiting only for her, she couldn't bring herself to be the one to stop them.

"I can do it," she replied, appearing unfazed.

"You don't have to," Toothless insisted.

"I _can _do it," SkyClimber nodded. She jumped towards Toothless.

Toothless hesitantly nodded at Hiccup, and prepared himself for flight. Hiccup jumped on Toothless. There was no saddle, since Toothless thought that this mission was supposed to be his own, but it was no problem; Hiccup was grateful to be able to fly on his dragon.

"Lets go, bud," Hiccup said. Toothless took off and before he could look back, he saw that SkyClimber was already beside him. He doubted that she had told the truth, but even if he would insist, SkyClimber wouldn't say how she really felt. She would lie, just so she wouldn't let him down. He sighed.

**~-O-~**

"Do you see anything yet, bud?" Hiccup asked looking down. Toothless shook his head. "We're going to have to land, come on."

Toothless shifted to his left, and began to position himself to land. He looked back at SkyClimber and saw that she was right behind him, keeping up fine. Though, he didn't miss the small wince that emitted from her.

When the trio landed, they noticed that it was already night. It didn't seem to bother any of them. Hiccup had even unsheathed his flamed sword so he could see. All three of them walked, Toothless not wanting Hiccup or SkyClimber split up from him, especially at night.

Hiccup and SkyClimber had a tendency to get in certain situations... Well, Hiccup more then her. SkyClimber on the other paw... still had situations to get in. Toothless sniffed the ground, walking slightly ahead of his rider, and Night Fury friend.

SkyClimber also crouched her head to try and get a scent. She wanted to help too. While Hiccup couldn't used advanced senses like the two Night Furies, he used his fire to guide him. That wasn't much, though.

Seeing that he was most-likely going to find nothing, he decided to speak to pass the time.

"So, how long have you known each other?" Hiccup asked SkyClimber. Toothless's ears raised, but he didn't look back.

SkyClimber looked at Toothless sheepishly, even if he was facing another direction. Her nose twitched and she quickly looked down.

"I'm guessing not long," Hiccup said.

SkyClimber nodded.

"Makes sense why Toothless is-" Hiccup was cut off by an irritable grunt from his best friend. Hiccup rolled his eyes, and asked another question.

"Alright, why are your eyes silver?"

SkyClimber blinked, looking confused. She shrugged.

"Are you a female?" he joked.

SkyClimber narrowed her eyes, not amused. Hiccup shrugged sheepishly.

"Where are you from, I mean, Was your previous home close?" he rephrased.

SkyClimber's ears drooped.

Toothless had asked her this too. He also kept asking the same questions he had asked from when they first met. Toothless was concerned with The Bewilderbeast, but as much as SkyClimber tried, she couldn't remember. She understood his concern but all she knew was that she was on a mission when Toothless had freed her, and that she lived under the Bewilderbeast's rule. SkyClimber knew that Toothless had expected for her to tell him more... but she simply couldn't.

Hiccup saw that she had recoiled at his question. Toothless had also turned around and crooned to her. SkyClimber shook herself, and stood up straight, attempting to appear unfazed.

"Lets skip that one," Hiccup said, smiling warmly at her.

When Toothless was half sure that she was alright, he continued leading the group.

"Is Toothless your friend?" Hiccup asked, trying to lighten the mood.

SkyClimber nodded.

She suddenly began to remember the fact that Hiccup had confused them as mates. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, or if Toothless seemed okay with the idea. She had looked away in utter embarrassment before she was able to see his reaction, but she wondered... _W__hat did Toothless feel about it?_ _Was he surprised at the idea? Or... was he repulsed...? _

"Do you like Toothless?" Hiccup asked a bit coyly. Toothless grunted in a way that warned Hiccup. Hiccup understood that Toothless wanted him to careful with his words or else he'd probably chew on his sword... again. "What? I can't ask questions anymore? Relax, hatchling," Hiccup joked. Toothless snorted, but decided to be even more attentive.

Hiccup turned back to SkyClimber.

She nodded, a bit hesitant of his questions.

"How old are you?" he asked.

SkyClimber looked unsure.

"I can find out, if you'd like." Hiccup suggested.

She glanced at Toothless. Toothless had turned around to see if she would let him. He was also curious about her age. SkyClimber decided that she should know her known age, and she should be able to trust Hiccup.

SkyClimber nervously nodded. When Hiccup began to approach her, SkyClimber couldn't help but eye him warily.

Hiccup made eye contact with her, still asking for permission. Before his hand could make contact with her jaw, he spoke. "May I?"

She nodded, curious as to what he was going to do. Hiccup gently lifted her head, and counted the amount of small ear flaps. Hiccup smiled, and backed up from her. SkyClimber stared at him expectantly. She was also anxious about her age.

"Well, you are a Night Fury of 20 years old." he said. SkyClimber looked surprised that she was only two years apart from Toothless. She also barely considered an 'adult.' Toothless didn't look as surprised as her; he kind of knew she was in that age range.

"Did you know that Toothless near your age? What a coincidence," he said crossing his arms. Toothless knew where this was going. He turned around and gave a slight look. Hiccup looked up at him, almost innocently.

SkyClimber was too oblivious to know what Hiccup was going to amount to, so Toothless nudged Hiccup, looking at his sword. Hiccup nervously laughed. "Alright, fine, I won't embarrass you, bud." Toothless lopsidedly smiled and gave Hiccup's face licks.

"You're going to make me drop my sword, and I'm sure your friend here is not going to like that," Hiccup said, grabbing Toothless's jaw.

_"No, she'll like it," _Toothless said motioning to her and nodding. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes.

_"No I won't." _she replied, her ear flicking.

Hiccup laughed. "Lets camp out here. I don't think we should continue," he said, retracting his sword.

As soon as that happened, Toothless scented it first. The certain smell had waffted towards his nostrils. Toothless's pupils narrowed into slits. He went running. SkyClimber was about to call out for him, but she scented it to. Her nose twitched, and she ran in the same direction he did.

"Toothless!" Hiccup called. The freckled young man ran after both Night Furies, wondering what was it that got them all riled up.

Hiccup didn't have the speed of a Night Fury, but he was intelligent enough to calculate Toothless's movements in the dark.

When he did catch up to both dragons, he suddenly froze to what was in front of them.

Dozens of healing flowers were sprawled out in front of them. All of them were the same color, but sizes varied. Hiccup awed at them.

"You see... thanks to my help, we found it," Hiccup joked as he marveled at them.

Toothless snorted.

* * *

Toothless had no idea why they were suddenly able to find the flowers once Hiccup turned his sword off. Speaking of flowers, Hiccup sure grabbed a lot of them. He concluded that Toothless must have been confusing the scent of his sword with the flowers.

Toothless thought otherwise. He knew that his nose was never wrong, and that it was because... he was distracted. _How come Hiccup didn't point out that SkyClimber didn't sense it either?_

It didn't matter. His mission was successful, and he was glad. Tonight, they would camp out on the island, and early in the morning, they would head to Berk. Toothless glad to finally return to the island and to his dragons.

While he did trust Cloudjumper, Toothless himself liked knowing that everything was fine. He was glad to have taken some time off, but Toothless liked his responsibility. He wouldn't give it up for anything.

So, that was that; his journey was over. Toothless expected it to be short with no special events... but how wrong he was. After years of searching for more of his species, he had no idea that while looking, he was going to find another Night Fury.

Or that Night Fury was going to find Hiccup.

It was eventful, and Toothless was glad it all happened. Though, he was glad to be heading home.

Tomorrow they would head to Berk... Yes, tomorrow they would arrive to Berk... _Wait, SkyClimber will be on Berk, tomorrow? Tomorrow?! _

Toothless glanced behind him, and saw Hiccup busy with the flowers.

Slowly, he snuck away from the human, and closer to SkyClimber. Toothless grinned as SkyClimber looked at the sky, unaware that he was creeping up on her.

Toothless flattened himself to the ground and continued to walk closer to her. Toothless stopped once he was close enough to her.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" he asked loudly. He watched as SkyClimber jumped away, her eyes narrowing into slits. When SkyClimber saw it was only him, she flicked her ear like she always did. Toothless knew that when she did that, it was because she was annoyed. Most of the time at him.

She relaxed, and settled back in her spot, warily eyeing Toothless.

"You _still _didn't answer my question. That's becoming a very bad habit of yours," he said, sitting down.

"I'm in my thoughts, but I'm not lost," she said.

"Then, what do you think about?" Toothless asked, inching closer to her. She sighed.

"How is Berk?" she asked, hesitantly. Toothless perked up.

"Berk is amazing. There are a variety of dragons, and they're all welcoming. They're also very loud. None of them are the same, and I know you'll like them. The humans don't attack, and they interact with dragons as if we were one of them," he reassured.

"They won't... step on dragons like Drago... right?" she asked, her eyes glossing with fear. Toothless quickly shook his head, nearing her.

"Of-course not. Dragons are very respected on Berk. The humans... will probably be afraid of you, though." he said, smiling. SkyClimber looked astounded.

"Why would they be afraid of me?"

"Humans have a legend saying that Night Furies are "The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself." They fear us because we are a strong species," Toothless said proudly.

"Night Furies... are strong," she said to herself. SkyClimber looked at her claws. She flexed them out. A slight flashback of her using them in action flew into her mind. SkyClimber couldn't quite see it well, but she saw red.

Her breathe hitched and she blinked rapidly. SkyClimber dug her claws into the ground, looking back at Toothless. "I guess we are," she muttered dimly. Toothless narrowed his eyes.

"SkyClimber," Toothless whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, whispering like he did.

"Do you want to know something?" he asked.

"I-I'm not sure," she said. Their tone continued to be as quiet as a whisper.

"You will fit in Berk, just fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because when I look in your eyes, all I see is curiosity and amazement,"

SkyClimber looked away, flushing at their close proximity. She refused to look into Toothless's green eyes.

"Why are we whispering?" she asked.

"Because it's a secret you don't know yet." Toothless said, backing up. He looked at SkyClimber, as she struggled to comprehend what he had meant. When she turned back to Toothless, she saw the amused expression he wore.

She searched him to try and sense any insincerity, but she couldn't find any. SkyClimber smiled at the older Night Fury. She knew she was going to miss these moments with him. When they get to Berk, Toothless would have Alpha duties to attend to, and SkyClimber would be forced to share Toothless with everybody else.

"Toothless, can I ask you something?" she asked, her voice returning to it's normal tone.

"Yes, but I won't guarantee that I will answer honestly," he said. SkyClimber looked frantic for a second. "I'm kidding!" he stated. She relaxed.

"When we get to Berk, you'll still be my friend.. right?" she asked, her eyes showing her confusion.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Since y-you're A-alpha of Berk, well... m-maybe you're going t-to be busy... a-and w-we won't have m-much time talk, l-like now." she stuttered. Toothless melted into a smile.

"Maybe not as much time as we have now, but I'll still have time for you. Even though, I _know _you'll like the dragons on Berk, I would still be your only friend." he said, his gentle eyes, almost burning into her. SkyClimber felt the sudden rush of warmth pass through her.

She sheepishly smiled and looked away. Toothless sniffed SkyClimber, and sensed her embarrassment. Not wanting to make his Night Fury friend uncomfortable, he quickly changed the subject.

"Are you nervous?" Toothless asked. Her eyes widened. "About going to Berk?"

"No." SkyClimber said a little too quickly. Toothless smirked to himself.

"Then, you're okay with going through the Berk initiation in front of all the dragons?" he asked.

"B-berk initiation..?" she stuttered, "What is that?"

"It's where you, as the new dragon, are presented to all of the dragons. The dragons then shower you their licks, as a form of welcome," Toothless lied. SkyClimber made an expression that mirrored her horror. _Me presented to all of the dragons? I'm-I'm not suited for so much talk, I can barely interact with Hiccup, and I've only met one other dragon than Toothless. That dragon ended up hating me! I-I'm not g-going to do this.. I-is Berk worth it?_

"Do I really?" SkyClimber squeaked.

"No," Toothless laughed loudly. She suddenly felt something emit from her throat. SkyClimber found herself growling at Toothless, but she quickly stopped herself before she did anything she would regret.

SkyClimber shoved her snout into her forearms in an attempt to get away from Toothless. Toothless neared her and leaned down. He gave her cheek a slight lick. SkyClimber jerked at the sudden contact.

"Because for your initiation, your Alpha has to give you one lick." he said smiling toothlessly. Without another word, Toothless returned back to Hiccup.

SkyClimber's eyes narrowed into slits, and she didn't dare look back at him.

**~-O-~**

Saying Hiccup was intelligent, was an understatement. If you say that about him and dragons, it would be even more. Hiccup was considered an expert, but if there was something, _anything _Hiccup lacked, it was understanding the Dragonese language.

He could understand parts of it, after talking to Toothless for seven years, but Hiccup preferred to understand dragons with a connection. Words weren't important to him. Bonds were stronger than words. Toothless and him proved that.

It never bothered Hiccup before, but once he spotted both Night Furies chirping and warbling to each other, Hiccup couldn't help but feel left out. Still, even if he did understand the language, Hiccup wasn't going to _join, _but he would eavesdrop. Hiccup was curious as to what they could be talking about.

He knew that they were an intelligent species, and to get a glimpse of Toothless's relation with the female, would be phenomenal. Unfortunately, he was stuck to watching them. He could catch words like, habit, curiosity, Berk, and Alpha. Maybe more, but it was hard to see them at night and tell their body language.

Hiccup was comfortably leaning on a tree, and he had finished picking out the healing flowers, so he stuck to (unknowingly) watching the dragons. The more they talked, the more Hiccup was being bothered. He _wanted _to know what they were saying.

So, instead, he did the closest thing to it; he made up his own conversation with the dragons. In his mind, he visualized what Toothless and the female _could _be talking about.

_"Look at the night," _He visualized the female's voice.

"It makes me want to go fly up there for hours," Hiccup visualized Toothless's voice.

_"We already flew for hours and you want to fly more?"_

"..."

_"..."_

"Yes,"

_"Why?"_

"You don't like flying?"

_"I do, but you seem to like it more,"_

From a distance, Toothless seemed to let out a dragon laugh. Hiccup continued the conversation in his mind.

"Well, any dragon would too."

_"You don't have to be sarcastic about it," _

The female suddenly turned away from Toothless and put her snout in her arms. Toothless neared her.

"Yes I do,"

Toothless then gave the female a lick. Hiccup couldn't help but playfully smirk in satisfaction with his conversation.

Toothless jumped over to him, knocking him off the tree he was leaning on.

Hiccup let out a yelp as Toothless suddenly curled around him, letting him lean on him. Hiccup laughed, as he got comfortable. Toothless laid his head on his paws. Hiccup gave Toothless a small pat.

"Thanks, bud." he said. Toothless crooned. Both dragon and rider hummed simultaneously.

"You know, I miss these nights." Hiccup said.

Toothless crooned in agreement.

"Sleeping under the stars, wondering where to go next. Those were the days," he mused.

Toothless nodded.

"Hey bud?"

The Night Fury he was leaning against, looked at him.

"Do you think I make a good Chief?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless shook his head, giving Hiccup a slight look. Hiccup rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, _sorry. _I meant, do I make a good Alpha?" he rephrased.

Toothless shrugged.

"Wha-?! Well, at least I'm _old_ enough to be Alpha. You on the other hand, still too young." Hiccup joked. Toothless grumbled and pushed his rider. "I'm kidding, you stubborn reptile,"

Both of them chuckled. This was how they joked.

As they were about to go into a peaceful slumber, Hiccup couldn't help but glance the female who was a certain distance away. Hiccup's eyes narrowed at the alone female. He frowned. Hiccup knew what it was like to feel alone.

"Hey, Toothless," Hiccup whispered.

Toothless grunted.

"Can you call your friend?" he asked. Toothless nodded and growled out a couple of times.

The female's head turned their way.

"Come over here," Hiccup beckoned. The female hesitated. She looked at Toothless, as if asking for permission.

Toothless nodded.

The female slowly crawled their way. She stopped when she was three feet away from the human.

Hiccup smiled.

"Good. Now we're all together," he said beginning to close his eyes. Toothless crooned to her.

_"Together," _Hiccup heard the female chirp out.

* * *

**I guess chapters vary lengths. This wasn't supposed to be long... It just sort of happened. **

**I'm not sure how this chapter turned out. I kind of had writer's block. Some parts I didn't really like, some I did. Oh, whatever. I'll let you guys decide. **

**Now, having her arrive on Berk... how will that play out?**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I update late again. My internet had not been paid, so here I am; relying on free wifi. It's fine. As long as I update, it's all good, right? I hope.**

**Now, for questions~**

**I guess a certain reader does have a point. SkyClimber can't just inexplicably be able to understand Hiccup. So, I have a theory, (yes another one that wasn't necessarily invented by me.) Not all Norse is the same, so I think that the Dragonese language has a certain root that is connected to Norse. It makes dragons understand humans but not vise versa.**

**Also, if that's not enough, there was Drago there to be the main human that talked in SkyClimber's previous home. If it bothers you still, I just won't make SkyClimber understand everything Hiccup says. I assume not everything is understandable, which is why Hiccup only speaks in simple(ish) words. If SkyClimber understands him, why shouldn't she feel the need to response?**

**Nevertheless, that was a very good point, and I was glad to be able explain. :)**

**I apologize for the shortness that you might see ahead.**

**Please don't dislike me for not updating early like I should.**

* * *

SkyClimber's stomach tingled with anxiousness. Her ears and tail twitched nervously. Her appetite decreased. SkyClimber feared that her skittishness would be apparent even when she was in flight.

Hiccup and Toothless awoke after her. SkyClimber woke up an hour before they did. When she realized that in due time she would be meeting Berk, sleep seemed impossible.

How was she supposed to act in front of other dragons? Were they similar to her? She knew that there were a variety of dragons. SkyClimber wasn't completely oblivious. What she didn't know, was what exactly they would do in front of her.

They could do what they wanted, as long as no one got hurt. Did that mean that they could completely reject her with no problem? Would they want to get too close to her?

How was she supposed to act? Was she supposed to act shy, or was she supposed to act arrogant? Was she supposed to be competitive, kind, bold, cheeky, original, or hopeful?

SkyClimber didn't show. She wanted to act like SkyClimber; herself... like a regular Night Fury!

_How does a regular Night Fury act?_

Toothless said that she was the first Night Fury he had met. That meant that there were no Night Furies on Berk.

How would the dragons react to another Night Fury?

Toothless said that they were a feared species... Would the dragons fear her? Would they not want to interact with her?

Is that so bad?

Maybe some would want to challenge her. How could she fight with a dragon on Berk? Toothless would definitely not like that. He would be furious with her!

Yet... if she HAD to fight...

What if she won? Dragons would fear her. They'd look up to her, but not in away she'd like. She would feel horrible.

What if she lost? Dragons would underestimate her. She would be seen as weak. Would they step all over her?

There is no winning her own argument.

Then, how was she to fit on an island she's never been on?

After a while of battling with herself,

SkyClimber decided that she didn't HAVE to interact with others. That was only optional.

So, if they didn't like her, she would still have Toothless and her own company.

There was a sudden shift from the dragon she was near. The human leaning on him, also seemed to be copying the action.

Seeing that the males were waking up, SkyClimber quickly rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes to appear asleep.

The two males woke up completely, but SkyClimber decided to let them think she was asleep. The pair seemed to let her sleep, and talk amongst themselves.

SkyClimber as curious as she was, eavesdropped, and kept her ears down in order to keep up her façade.

"Well, bud. We're returning to Berk today. Are you happy?" Hiccup asked.

SkyClimber couldn't hear any reply from Toothless. He must have been communicating by actions.

Hiccup started rambling. (That's what she heard.) The more he talked, the faster he went. Hiccup seemed excited and began saying words she could not comprehend.

Hiccup never talked like this to her... Was Toothless able to understand?

Hiccup rambled something about, dragons, humans, Alpha's and maybe more other things. All SkyClimber need him to do was slow down, and she could (possibly) understand.

Deciding that she was weary of remaining in the same position and wasting her time, SkyClimber shifted loudly to show that she was awake.

Both males turned to her. SkyClimber blinked at them.

Hiccup smiled at her. Still talking fast, SkyClimber wasn't able to hear his words. She only made out, 'morning' and 'good.' Her wide eyes blinked at him again.

Hiccup sensed her confusion and rephrased. "Good Morning to you," Hiccup said in a slow playful manner.

SkyClimber understood this time and

licked her lips nervously. She sheepishly smiled.

Hiccup stood up, and looked north over the horizon.

"We should get going. Berk should be North," Hiccup announced, "So it's... that way," he pointed.

Toothless nodded and allowed Hiccup on his back.

The dark dragon looked back at his female companion. "Are you ready?" he asked.

SkyClimber nodded, but seemed less than ready.

~-O-~

It was mid-day now.

Both Night Furies had been flying for a set of hours. Neither of them seemed tired; endurance and Night Furies seemed to be good friends.

Hiccup wasn't quite sure when they would get home, or how much longer it would take. Sure, Hiccup mapped out everything, but some waters were hard to tell apart.

They passed no islands; only the same clear blue sea.

Toothless didn't seem to mind Hiccup's lack of small knowledge. As long as he knew in what direction he was flying.

Toothless obviously also lead SkyClimber, but he was beginning to become a bit weary of the female.

She had been constantly going off to the sides. SkyClimber was either flying high above Toothless, or way below. She couldn't seem to hold still and Toothless couldn't figure out why.

It wasn't a major problem.

It wasn't as if SkyClimber was dragging them behind, no, she was keeping up fine, but she was beginning to be a distraction to him.

Toothless looked down and watched as she extended her paw to graze at the water.

Toothless narrowed his eyes as she continued. _Why couldn't she just hold still?_

Then again, it was natural for SkyClimber to be curious.

_Still, was it really necessary her to be curious NOW?_

_You can just tell her to stop._

That seems rude. Tell her to stop looking at the water?

_Or you could teach her why it is important to focus when one is flying._

Toothless smirked. That idea seemed to pacify his agitation.

He looked up at Hiccup and grunted.

Hiccup looked at him. Toothless glanced at SkyClimber, who was below him. Hiccup followed Toothless's gaze. He turned back to his dragon, looking puzzled. Toothless beat his wings noticeably harder.

"I see..." Hiccup also grinned. He held on tighter to Toothless.

The dark dragon hummed to himself, before beginning to advance subtly. His speed increased more when his body began to fade into the white soft clouds.

SkyClimber continued to look into her reflection. She constantly let her claws gash into the water, letting small droplets fall on her.

She felt relaxed at finally being able to take her mind off of the destination.

Her relaxation quickly disappeared.

SkyClimber suddenly felt odd. The transfixion of the water no longer weighed down on her.

She looked above her, and saw that Hiccup and Toothless were no longer there. SkyClimber flew higher to see where they had gone.

_They couldn't have gone far... they were just there... weren't they?_

Her distance from the water increased as she poked her head through the clouds.

"Toothless..?" she asked.

No response.

She flew higher and her wings began to blow away any cloud residue. Her nose twitched.

If she wasn't so busy looking for both males, she would have stayed and enjoyed the cold fresh air.

"Toothless..?!" she asked louder.

There was a sudden whir. It sounded like the wind pressure, only much faster.

Her pupils narrowed into slits, and her head turned quickly in the direction. Just as SkyClimber did so, the sudden burst of air was heard in different direction.

SkyClimber flew in place, as the sounds were continuously heard around her.

Her ears and tail twitched. Something wasn't right.

Was it Toothless that was flying, or another dragon?

SkyClimber froze. She heard her heart palpitate once. Then, she dove down closer to the sea and continued to fly North.

Her hesitation was becoming very noticeable as she glanced everywhere and her claws nervously twitched.

SkyClimber smelled the air, and could sense Toothless's proximity.

SkyClimber wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Licking her lips nervously, she looked up.

"Hello," two voices said simultaneously. Her pupils narrowed even more, and she let out an equivalent to a dragon scream.

Being caught off-guard by the two males, she froze up, causing her wings to stiffen up and temporarily stop.

The same moment her wings stopped holding her in place, was the same moment SkyClimber dropped down into the sea.

She landed in with a crisp splash. SkyClimber might have been in the cool water, but she was seething.

~-O-~

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry, SkyClimber." both males apologized.

The trio decided that it was wise to quickly find the fuming female an island to compose her self.

Hiccup tried to win back the kindness of the female by apologizing and getting close to her, but SkyClimber seemed in no mood for that.

Her eyes were narrowed, but it seemed that she didn't avert the hard gaze towards the males.

"SkyClimber, do I have to repeat myself?" Toothless asked coming closer to her.

"No, you do not," she said, her voice clearly stating otherwise.

"Clearly, I do," Toothless said. "I'm sorry!" When he attempted to her closer, SkyClimber flinched back, and refused to look at him.

She did not find the humor in his trick. When had gotten out of the water, practically dragging herself, both males had the nerve to still stifle a laugh.

They wanted to laugh at her!

SkyClimber continued to dry herself off, still angry about the situation.

As she pulled her tail towards herself, she felt it bump with another substance. SkyClimber's eyes locked with Hiccup's.

He was sitting next to her.

SkyClimber moved her tail around him, but let him stay in his spot. Once he touched a spot on her tail, her ears raised in an alert manner.

Hiccup didn't remove his palm. He continued to look at her.

"I'm very sorry," he said looking straight at her. She sighed, and decided to let the human be. It was like she could do something about it.

Hiccup might have been involved in the small scheme, but he wasn't the one flying and steering the plan.

SkyClimber turned to Toothless. He seemed to communicate wordlessly with his human best friend.

"What was the purpose of that?" she asked, her wings rattling with irritation.

Toothless turned to her. "You were supposed to learn that getting distracted while flying can be dangerous,"

_It sure seems to be, especially when I'm flying with you,_ she spitefully thought.

"So, you planned to make me fall into the sea?" SkyClimber asked, looking bewildered.

"I was only supposed to startle you!" Toothless defended.

Hiccup stood by SkyClimber, watching the two Night Furies exchange words. He was glad that this time he wasn't on the side of being yelled at.

When he dealt with Astrid, most of the time he WAS on the side of being yelled at. He knew that he should back-up Toothless, but then again, that useless reptile never did that with him.

Usually, Toothless mocked him, or gave him pity at the end, with a bit of disappointment in him (for not wanting to stand up to Astrid.)

Now, Toothless was going to know what it felt to be on that end, and in the tight situation. It wasn't pleasant, and maybe next time Toothless wouldn't be too hard on him.

Hiccup was very interested in what Toothless could be remarking. Unlike his scaly companion, Hiccup usually waited for Astrid to be done before talking.

Either way, Hiccup wasn't able to understand what the two dragons were conversing about.

Still, he was comfortable only observing. _So, this is what it's like to be in Toothless's spot? I kinda like it._

Hiccup WAS prepared to intervene if things got... messy.

"Why did you want to startle me? Was that really necessary?" SkyClimber asked.

"No. Most of the things I do aren't necessary," Toothless said.

SkyClimber's ear twitched with irritation.

"I wanted to make a point!" Toothless defended.

"Then why couldn't you have told me?!"

"If there's something that I've learned, it's that actions speak louder than words,"

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means that you were going to learn more from the experience you'd gain,"

"I certainly did learn... By falling into the ocean!"

SkyClimber suddenly stood quiet. She decided to calm down and pacify her anger.

There was no use in arguing with Toothless. She couldn't just TELL him that was was weary of his tricks and jokes. And oh, was SkyClimber weary!

Even if his antics got old, he always managed to come up with another one. SkyClimber was very sick of it. She wanted none if it! Whether his antics were playful not not, Toothless's tricks would soon get out of paw, (and old) and neither of them would want that!

SkyClimber looked up at Toothless, who stared at her in an innocent manner.

She wasn't going to remark anything. SkyClimber already felt like she was walking on thin ice.

Toothless certainly had been tolerant towards her anger. Any other Alpha would have just told her that they could do what they'd like, and immediately leave her.

If any other Alpha would hear her talk back, she would surely be punished.

Yet, Toothless didn't do either, and SkyClimber was beginning to feel like she was overstepping the rights she had to remark to her Alpha. (If she had the rights at all.)

Whether SkyClimber liked it or not, Toothless could do anything he liked and did not have to explain any if it to her.

She lowered her head submissively.

"I'm sorry." she muttered. Toothless looked shocked.

"For what?" he asked appearing bewildered himself.

"I did not mean to let myself be angry with you," SkyClimber swallowed her pride, but she knew that she said was true and necessary, "I should not yell at you,"

Toothless seemingly raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to apologize. You did nothing wrong," he said.

SkyClimber didn't say anything, all she did was keep her head down in submission.

Toothless frowned.

"You should yell at me if I did made you mad!" Toothless exclaimed. SkyClimber shook her head stubbornly.

Hiccup watched both Night Furies with confusion.

One minute, the female was communicating with Toothless, the next, she was silent. What was happening?

Toothless narrowed his eyes at the stubborn female. He knew that she respected him, and that's why she was being stubborn. Toothless was annoyed that instead of remaining free-willed, she was being held back due to his title.

For some reason, with SkyClimber, it angered him.

He wanted her to see him only as Toothless!

"SkyClimber stop!" Toothless commanded.

The said Night Fury looked up at him, and did nothing, most likely obeying Toothless's command of 'stop.'

Toothless narrowed his eyes even more.

"Why don't you just get mad at me?" he asked.

SkyClimber could immediately tell that he was angry. Part of her was conflicted. _Wasn't this how one was supposed to act to an Alpha? With respect?_

_If I'm making him mad, why don't I stop?_

She began to ask herself if she was enjoying this as revenge. _No! Stop! I should not be holding any grudges! What are you thinking, SkyClimber?!_

Hiccup began to get up, as his friend began to look and sound irked.

Toothless looked angry with the other Night Fury, and she seemed to be pensive.

Hiccup extended his arm, to calm his friend. Toothless turned to Hiccup, looking exasperated. Hiccup sheepishly shrugged, not quite sure what to tell his dragon.

Toothless paused.

Hiccup wasn't sure if that was good.

Toothless looked down at his tail-fin. He lifted it, and let it smoothly brush up against SkyClimber's snout.

Toothless warbled out something.

This seemed to have an immediate reaction with SkyClimber, because she suddenly looked up, ears and wings in the air, and her pupils looked sharp. There was a dangerous look in her eyes.

Hiccup's eyes widened and Toothless and him exchanged glances.

Both of them instinctively read each other's mind, and Hiccup was quick to mount Toothless. Both males were in the air, quickly trying to get away from the fuming female.

SkyClimber did not waste a beat. She furiously took-off after them.

Toothless laughed out and looked back at the female.

"What did you tell her?!" Hiccup exclaimed, clutching on to him, not being able to hold on a saddle.

Toothless nervously chuckled. Hiccup groaned, this time getting stuck in Toothless's shenanigans instead of his own.

Toothless did regret his words, but it was a good way for SkyClimber to get angry at him, and for them to quickly get to Berk.

Motivation helped.

He was sure that SkyClimber was going to decrease her speed... sometime...

~-O-~

A set of long moments passed, and SkyClimber still seemed to be chasing him. She had caught up to him a couple times, probably because she was more agile, but Toothless had used the advantage of his spines.

It was an unfair advantage, but it was that, or have SkyClimber near him in her state.

As angry as she was, SkyClimber didn't use her own spines, or shoot fire. (Much to Toothless's relief.)

Still, Hiccup was not pleased, but what him think Toothless was?

It's not like Toothless liked having SkyClimber chase him, and feel this agitated before arriving on Berk. Toothless was still puzzled that they hadn't reached Berk after flying for SO long.

Toothless couldn't finish his next thoughts.

What he saw next was completely relevant to his previous statement.

His eyesight could see it perfectly. His nose recognized the familiar aroma, without a problem.

Toothless nudged Hiccup. Hiccup looked up and smiled.

"Berk." Hiccup said.

Toothless began to slow down. This gave SkyClimber an opportunity to whoosh next to him.

Her mouth opened to remark words that she would probably regret later, and her claws anxiously twitched, but Toothless quickly cut her off.

"We made it. That's Berk," he exclaimed. SkyClimber shut herself up and stiffened considerably.

The words suddenly disintegrated from her mouth. SkyClimber seemed to choke on any possible responses. She began to slow down even more.

Toothless turned around to the female who was not lagging behind. No! Not now!

The male Night Fury decreased his speed to stay beside his female friend.

"SkyClimber," Toothless called. She turned to him, looking frantic. "It's alright. You made it this far," he smiled. She still seemed unable to respond.

Toothless began to get desperate. He urged to land on Berk!

"You don't have to come out to greet them right away," he explained. "I'll tell you where you can stay put, just as things calm in the village."

"..."

"When that happens, I'll get you, and you can greet everyone while beside me," Toothless reassured, albeit quickly.

Her nervousness seemed apparent to even Hiccup. He seemed to quickly figure out why she had slowed down, followed by Toothless.

"I'll warn the villagers. They shouldn't be much of a problem," he reassured.

SkyClimber took a few raspy breathes before slowly nodding at words she hardly listened to.

~-O-~

Toothless had bought SkyClimber into a dark corner. He said that she didn't have to come out until he returned.

Toothless said that he would return in a short time.

SkyClimber had agreed, not really having many options. She would stay close to the shadows. The sun was going down, soon hiding would not be a great problem.

When SkyClimber felt that she was in the safety of the dark coverings, she tried to take the sights of Berk all in.

She found that a difficult task.

There were vast shelters, and devices positioned above them. Berk was a colorful landscape of bright greens and yellows.

The humans walked and passed the dragons, appearing unfazed.

Berk also seemed to have caves, holes, and homes even for the dragons.

SkyClimber angled herself to get a better look at all of them.

Dragons flew in and out of the caves.

There was a large human population as well as the dragons on Berk.

The humans were big, and Hiccup was pretty thin compared to them, she dimly noted. They were burly with strange weapons on their heads.

Though, even if that had a size like that, their features and gestures portrayed those of nonthreatening ones.

They smiled gleefully at any passing dragon.

Too scared to admit it, but SkyClimber was more frightened to meet her own kind, than the humans.

The multitude of dragons perturbed her. There were large ones, long ones, slimy ones, slithery ones, two headed ones, spiky ones, (scaled) armored ones, hatchling ones, all in a variety of colors. All the dragons seemed to look... happy.

They chattered nonstop, flew around, ate fishes, played around, young males attempted to get the attention of young females... all under a peaceful atmosphere.

SkyClimber had imagined it... but never... like THIS! She was not overwhelmed... rather invited.

Her attention was suddenly averted towards the loud boisterous roars and cheers.

She unintentionally flinched back. SkyClimber's nerves eased to see that it was only towards a human and dark dragon.

She quickly traveled from shade to shadow to get a closer look. It was not hard to track the large amounts of noise.

SkyClimber saw many dragons and humans surround the pair.

She wasn't sure what the humans screamed out, but she could clearly hear the dragons yell out 'Alpha,'all at the same time.

SkyClimber watched as the dragons made their way to be in Hiccup and Toothless's way. Both males were pushed over and over. The younger hatchling dragons, jumped all over Toothless, and began biting his ears.

Toothless didn't seem to appear like her quite enjoyed it, but he let them.

After their greeting, all of the dragons respectfully bowed to their Alpha. Toothless seemed to receive them, but didn't really appear to ask or want them.

SkyClimber watched with great interest as all dragons seemed to be very fond their young Alpha.

Toothless gave a growl, and the crowd of dragons calmed down. The crowd seemed to make way when a large dragon landed.

The dragon had large frills blocking her view, and... four wings.

SkyClimber pressed herself against the shelter she was on.

Not wanting to see more of the large four-winged dragon, SkyClimber turned back and jumped towards another direction.

~-O-~

Toothless looked up as Cloudjumper slowed his flight. Wind was blown as great pressures from the beating of his four wings.

Once Cloudjumper landed, he dipped his head.

"Alpha," the Stormcutter greeted.

"Cloudjumper," Toothless said grinning, "I'm sorry it took a while, I got... preoccupied... but tell me, were there any problems?"

"The Scauldrons and Thunderdrums were arguing about the water rights, but other than that, Berk has been peaceful," Cloudjumper replied.

"It looks like interesting things only happen when I'm here," Toothless joked. Cloudjumper stood up straight and looked away.

"It seems like your presence provokes more events," he said. Toothless noted his humor, even if he was faced towards another direction and not smiling.

Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Thank you," Toothless said sarcastically.

Cloudjumper snorted. Toothless jumped excitedly in the direction the larger dragon was looking at.

Toothless gave him a gummy grin and eyed Cloudjumper with his large eyes.

Cloudjumper sighed.

"Tell me again, why was it that you took so long?" Cloudjumper asked. Toothless's smile slightly faded.

He took a moment before answering, wisely choosing his response.

"I found out that Drago's Bewilderbeast still looms.." Toothless answered.

Cloudjumper was not prepared for that answer. He wasn't able to hide his surprise as his frills extended and his pupils slitted.

"What?!..." he asked indignantly.

"Drago's Bewilderbeast is still out there, and it doesn't seem like his backing out," Toothless repeated. Cloudjumper's posture stiffened.

"What about Drago?" Cloudjumper asked.

"I'm not sure. I've only heard that his Bewilderbeast is very well alive,"

"How do you know...?" the Stormcutter asked, eyes wide with interest.

Toothless hesitated.

"We're going to have to talk about this later... my suspicions need to be completely confirmed. For now, remain alert,"

"Alpha, how do you know?" Cloudjumper repeated.

Meanwhile next to them...

"Mom! You'll never believe what I-or Toothless found!" Hiccup exclaimed. Valka laughed at her son's eagerness.

"Knowin' you, I start ta believe everything," Valka laughed reaching out to greet her son. They quickly embraced, and Valka couldn't help but rub her sons soft hair.

"No, this is something big, something you'll never expect," Hiccup said, beginning to jump with excitement.

"Well then, what're yah waitin' for? Tell me," Valka urged.

"OK, but you have to stay calm," Hiccup warned. Valka laughed.

"Son, you're tha' one who can't stay still," she chuckled. Hiccup stopped jumping, but grinned wider.

"Toothless found another Night Fury!" Hiccup exclaimed.

The two dragons next to him suddenly turned at the words.

Valka eyes widened and she appeared to be gobsmacked.

~-O-~

SkyClimber slowly walked from the spot Toothless had left her in.

All of the colorful sightings seemed to coax the female out of the shadows.

Her large eyes marveled at all of the dragons that passed her. No one seemed to really notice the almost ebony dragon.

It wasn't until a near-by dragon sensed the silver-eyed female. The dragon realized that this Night Fury was not Toothless.

The interested female dragon neared SkyClimber to get a closer look. It was almost like she couldn't believe her eyes.

The blue dragon couldn't take in that a Night Fury was standing there... in wide open space... completely unnoticed.

It wasn't until she was feet away, that SkyClimber noticed the other female dragon.

SkyClimber's blood ran cold, and she felt the need to back up. Her heart was caught in her throat, and boy did it beat.

The Night Fury was unable to say anything.

"You're a Night Fury!" the other female exclaimed.

SkyClimber looked at her stiffly. She felt that she would soon freeze up.

"I've never seen one, other than Alpha Toothless of-course... but you're a female!" she gushed.

SkyClimber yelped and jumped back. The other female seemed oblivious to her discomfort, and only walked closer to her.

"Do you talk?" the female dragon asked.

SkyClimber didn't respond in any way. The blue female looked at her expectantly.

SkyClimber subtly nodded as best she could.

"Good! Good! Oh, I've never seen you around here,"

SkyClimber backed up, looking a bit hesitant.

The female dragon laughed. "Oh, you're so shy, must be a gene in Night Furies,"

"..."

"Tell me, when did you arrive?" the blue female asked.

"T-today..." SkyClimber stuttered. The spiked dragon seemed pleased that she finally spoke.

"Today? No wonder you're so fearful!"

"..."

"Have you ever seen so many dragons? It's impressive, right? Never mind, come, let me introduce you to Alpha Toothless," the female said beginning to push SkyClimber forward. He yelped.

"U-uh, I-I,"

"You'll love him! He's just like you!"

"W-well, a-actua-"

"Stormfly, what are you-..." another dragon called.

The dragon, probably know as Stormfly, and SkyClimber looked up at the sudden red-orange dragon.

SkyClimber shrunk back even more.

They all froze.

"Is that..."

"Yes! I found another Night Fury!" Stormfly exclaimed.

SkyClimber inwardly groaned. _Why is everybody saying that?! Why are they so keen on 'finding another Night Fury?!'_

"How?!" the red-orange dragon asked. He looked at the Night Fury with slight disbelief before perking up and nearing her.

SkyClimber attempted to back up, only to run into Stormfly.

"She was hiding, she seems shy," Stormfly answered.

The red-orange dragon studied SkyClimber. He looked at her up and down.

SkyClimber looked at him bewildered.

"More like scared," he replied, his snark apparent. SkyClimber's ear twitched with irritation, and her agitation was momentarily forgotten.

"I am not scared!" SkyClimber snapped. She narrowed her silver eyes, before shaking her head. _This was not how things were supposed to play out!_

The red-orange dragon smirked.

"What's her name?" he asked. SkyClimber inwardly sighed in relief.

"Oh, well..!" Stormfly paused, "I'm not sure," she said.

The blue dragon turned to face her.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked.

Trying to find her voice, she spoke as clear as she could.

"SkyClimber," she replied.

"Is she new?" the male asked.

"Yes," SkyClimber replied. Stormfly looked in her direction, surprised by her newfound voice.

The red-orange dragon slithered closer to her.

"Give her some space, Hookfang. Not everybody likes getting constricted by your presence," Stormfly snapped.

The red-orange dragon, probably known as Hookfang, ignored Stormfly.

"You should come meet the dragons!" he suggested, pulling SkyClimber out of Stormfly's grasp.

Stormfly squawked in surprise. Her tail was raised up, prepared to shoot her spikes.

"U-uh.." SkyClimber stuttered.

"No! She's going to meet Alpha Toothless!" Stormfly snapped again, going to confront Hookfang.

SkyClimber found herself stuck between two dragons she just met. By no means, was she comfortable.

"_Ah_, she'll have plenty of time to meet the Alpha. The other dragons will love to see another dragon join us! I mean, look! It's a Night Fury!" Hookfang exclaimed.

SkyClimber's ear twitched with annoyance. Why was her species so important? '_Night Fury this, Night Fury that,' Who cares!_

Her powerful wings shook to brush off both dragons. SkyClimber was currently not a happy dragon.

"Oh look, you're making her mad! Do you really want an angry Night Fury on our tails?" Stormfly asked.

"No... Toothless will get mad at us and make us clean the fish bowls... Again," Hookfang muttered.

"To prevent that from happening, we should take her to see ALPHA Toothless," Stormfly commanded.

SkyClimber was annoyed. Was anybody going to ask her what SHE wanted to do?

Both red and blue dragons began to argue with each other.

The black-scaled female began to back up, attempting to escape from them.

Unfortunately, their arguing got louder, which began to attract attention from any passing dragons.

She was not quick enough.

SkyClimber turned and saw many of the dragons staring at her. Her pupils narrowed to slits.

Dragons had stopped their chattering, and playing. A lot of the attention was now on her.

Hookfang and Stormfly stopped their bickering, and also realized the attention they now had.

"Look! I found a Night Fury!" Hookfang exclaimed.

SkyClimber felt the need to glare at him.

Not a moment passed before many dragons began to bombard her. They all seemed to form a large circle around her, and as more dragons came, the smaller it seemed to get.

Personal space was thrown out into the sea.

She shrunk at some of their large bodies and snouts. SkyClimber curled herself into a ball, pressing her wings and tail to herself. She felt stressed and a bit awkward at being the center-of-attention.

Her throat was clogged out up with the agitation at the sight of all of the dragons surrounding her.

SkyClimber could have suffocated.

At first, they were all silent, and they stared at her. Some even jumped to get a slight glimpse of the black-scaled dragon. It all started with staring.

SkyClimber squeaked out a quiet, "Hello,"

The dragons around her seemed to exchange words.

SkyClimber didn't like their gazes on her, and she couldn't tell if she said something good or not.

Then, they rushed closer to SkyClimber, and began unexpectedly bluntly sniffing her.

Snouts came her way, some going on her neck, wings, and embarrassingly... her backside.

When that happened, SkyClimber yelped and jumped up in shock. She was certainly not expecting that. She curled her tail around herself even tighter.

SkyClimber weakly growled at all the dragons in front of her. Even if they _would_ leave, more dragons would come in their place. It was impossible.

SkyClimber growled louder and made it very clear that she did not want any contact with them.

They complied, but the dragons still didn't leave. SkyClimber began to unintentionally hear their murmurs.

"Who is she?"

"I don't know,"

"I've never seen her before!"

"Is she new?"

"Yes! She's new!"

"She smells young,"

"She must be from far. I still cannot smell the scent of Berk on her,"

"I smell saltwater on her."

"She's a Night Fury!"

"Obviously,"

"I thought she would have green eyes,"

"What will Alpha Toothless say?"

"Will this dragon kill us?"

"No! She would have done so!"

"Who found her?"

"Hookfang did!"

"No, Stormfly said SHE found her,"

"Well, one of them lied."

"Will she be Alpha Toothless's mate?"

"Does that mean that there will be baby Night Furies this winter?"

SkyClimber flushed and began to stutter. _That was certainly unexpected_.

"What are you all talking about?!" SkyClimber exclaimed.

Silence.

Then more chatter.

"She talks!"

"Obviously,"

"What's her name?"

"Her name is _SkyClimber_!"

The dragons all began to cheer around her, making a sharp pain enter her ears. She clenched her eyes shut. _Was this good?_

SkyClimber began to think that the loud roars would never end. She was wrong.

They suddenly stopped.

Her eyes opened widely.

The dragons around her seemed to flee from her direction.

SkyClimber couldn't figure out why they were suddenly giving her space. _It didn't seem like they cared before. _

The only dragons that stayed closer to her were Hookfang and Stormfly, and they looked nervous.

The two dragons blocked her view, and prevented her from seeing what caused the silence. This puzzled SkyClimber even more.

"Why is there roaring? Did something happen?" a voice asked. It was _Toothless_!

SkyClimer began to feel like she was saved! Coming to her rescue again, was none other than Toothless. She felt very grateful.

"U-uh, Alpha, we-we saw this Night Fury-"

"And she wanted to greet the dragons!" both dragons in front of her said.

"Where is she?" Toothless asked.

Stormfly and Hookfang quickly moved out of the way, not wanting to cause more problems.

Once Toothless was in her view, SlyClimber immediately moved towards him and smiled sheepishly.

Toothless could see that she seemed confused, not mention skittish.

"You wanted to greet the dragons?" he asked, hiding his amusement. Toothless still asked her this, even if he didn't believe Hookfang.

"N-not really... but they wanted to g-greet me..." SkyClimber said quietly.

"You didn't stay in the spot I told you to... did you?" Toothless asked, looking amused.

SkyClimber curled her tail to herself again, and looked like she regretted a couple of things.

Toothless chuckled.

The dragons stared at them with confusion. This Night Fury didn't greet their Alpha with a bow, or even recognize his title! They were... talking. She looked more comfortable, and their Alpha did too.

More comfortable than strangers would act.

"You two know each other?" Hookfang asked bluntly.

Toothless turned to him. "Yes, I was the one who bought her to Berk,"

Some dragons hid their gasps.

Hookfang frowned. _Looks like Toothless was the one that found her _first_._

The dragons around them stared at both Night Furies. No one had the courage to say anything. All they did was stand in complete silence and stare at the Night Fury pair.

All of the dragons seemed to have the same question on their minds, but none had to guts to ask their Alpha. Who would risk that?! That would offend the Alpha! The dragons were too respectful for that.

A male Stormcutter was the exception in this case.

"So, you found a mate, Alpha?" Cloudjumper asked, unable to hide his amusement.

Toothless and SkyClimber exchanged flustered expressions. Before Toothless could say anything, the dragons of Berk roared out again.

All of them celebrated the Alpha's mate.

"Welcome to Berk!"

"The Alpha's mate has arrived!"

They all seemed to cheer the words out.

Toothless and SkyClimber unconsciously moved away from each other. Both seemed to have similar thoughts. Most of them were of each other. Though, they had no idea how to express such thoughts with one another, and the dragons around them were not helping.

They were only friends... Why didn't anybody see that, dang it! While Toothless deeply cared for SkyClimber, and SkyClimber deeply cared for Toothless... romantic feelings... were... _complicated_.

Both Night Furies ducked their heads low to hide their flushed expressions.

Their utter embarrassment was so much, one could even smell it. Though, the dragons around them seemed oblivious to their state.

As a wave of heat washed through Toothless, he remained too speechless to correct or interrupt the dragons around him.

SkyClimber almost fainted with the amount of heat her embarrassment had caused. It only increased when she began catching words like, "hatchling Night Furies."

Toothless wanted to dig a hole in the ground, and lie in it.

* * *

**Don't look at me like that, I had to do it. XD I guess this chapter didn't end up as short as I first thought. Why dies that keep on happening?**

**I'm sorry for this late update, my internet company is not being agreeable. I really hope I don't loose readers because of it. **

**I'm also sorry about the lack of updates for Life With Toothless. I have to get in my writer zone to write about my past characters. It's hard.**

**Also, I think I will make Valka understand dragons. I mean, after 22 years of bonding and interacting with them, I would think that she knows what they say.**

**It goes the same for any other language. If you would spend 22 years in another country with people that speak another language, you're bound to learn.**

**I'm sorry if this bothers anyone.**

**That's it, and I hope you enjoyed reading about the torture for the Night Furies. XD**

**Tell me what you think. I want to hear from all you lovelies! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my readers! Thank you so much for your encouraging words! Unfortunately my internet is still not fixed, but for you all, I will continue updating. I'm glad you all found last chapter funny because that was my intention!**

**Now for questions!~**

**I see someone caught something. Good eye. Toothless did not lie when he said that no one had addressed him using "Alpha" in a long time. Do not fret my lovlies, that was no mistake. Nothing major, but you will see why. Lets just say you can thank Cloudjumper.**

* * *

SkyClimber had never felt so humiliated... Ever. Perhaps SkyClimber didn't remember if she ever had, but she preferred to count the times she did have control.

Unfortunately, SkyClimber had no control over this situation. Without even giving the four-winged intimidating (at least to her) dragon a response, the crowd of dragons had gone wild with excitement.

Even Toothless's (mostly) harmless antics and tricks didn't seem to compare to the current burning feeling inside of her. Unlike the other times, SkyClimber had felt warmth or seethe, or even the slight burn of embarrassment. Yet, it never seemed to amount to this much of a burn.

Sure, the dragons around them might have been caught in a harmless misunderstanding... but it still seemed like more. _Why does it seem like more?_

SkyClimber took quick glances at Toothless. She wanted to know what exactly he felt about this. _Did Toothless feel the burning too?_

SkyClimber felt the need to read his expressions, to get at least a slight glimpse of what he thought.

Did Toothless at least consider her as possible mate? Did he have a slight fondness for her? Did he slightly like her?

Toothless was too confusing. He never showed any emotions to her except for joy. He was always happy, and happiness managed to make any other emotion indistinguishable.

It was hard to tell if Toothless saw her as one of his friends or... something else.

Maybe it wasn't so much that SkyClimber wanted that type of romance to occur between them, but it was more of what Toothless thought of her. SkyClimber herself wasn't sure of what she felt for the other Night Fury. She did only meet him a couple days ago... Yet even with that fact, she was beginning to get attached to her new Alpha.

As she [tentatively] arched her head to get a view of Toothless, SkyClimber saw that his head was ducked low. He seemed to be hiding his reaction and emotions... again.

SkyClimber groaned in frustration. Either that or he was also embarrassed. _Is that a good thing?_

Toothless took a deep breathe and looked up. He felt that he was finally ready to regain some of his dignity from the situation. Toothless realized that the cheering would not cease until he did something about it.

Slightly glaring at an amused Cloudjumper, Toothless raised his head and let out a mighty roar that was able to silence all around him. Toothless relaxed once he was sure that all eyes were focused on him.

SkyClimber on the other paw, continued to look unnerved at having all of the reptilian eyes bore into her.

"No, _Cloudjumper_, she is not my mate. SkyClimber is a friend that decided to come to Berk with me." Toothless replied loudly and clear enough for all to hear.

A series of disappointed sighs and groans reverberated throughout the crowd. No dragon seem to realize their mistake or even seemed to regret their boisterous cheering. All they moped about was their inability to celebrate that their Alpha had gotten a mate.

As Toothless gave his dragons a not-so-happy look, they took the hint to back off. All the dragons backed up, even though Toothless was in no way threatening them.

No dragon really liked it when their Alpha was in a bad mood, regardless of who the leader was; nice or mean.

Slowly, dragons began to back up one by one.

Although they were very much still curious with their new arrival, designated as SkyClimber, the dragons returned to their previos spot. They knew that they would return when they had the chance. They were more likely to do so when Toothless wasn't around.

As the surrounding cleared, SkyClimber felt like she could breathe again. She began to see Berk much clearer without all of the multi-colored dragons jumping at her.

Even the two dragons that SkyClimber had first met, began to walk away.

Before the blue-colored dragon could get too far, SkyClimber noticed that she was headed in her direction. SkyClimber unknowingly put her guard up.

"I'm sure we'll meet up soon," the blue dragon said happily. SkyClimber blinked owlishly.

"We sure will," Hookfang winked towards her. SkyClimber crooned, somewhat confused at what Hookfang meant by his words and gestures.

Toothless, on the other paw, did seem to know, for he shot Hookfang a look that sent him and a-not-amused Stormfly scurrying.

As the dragons left, SkyClimber could still feel a couple of glances lay on her.

Much to her relief, the dragons respected Toothless too much to go near her again. (At least, that's what she thought at reason why the dragons had left her be.)

Yet, even if the dragons were leaving, humans began to come closer, beginning to fill the gap.

SkyClimber's pupils remained in their slitted form, as she regarded the burly humans with curiosity.

Before they could get any closer, Toothless growled at them.

The humans looked to have gotten the message, and didn't come in any closer.

_Dragons and humans respected Toothless?! _SkyClimber was amazed.

She began to contemplate that maybe she should also treat Toothless with the appropriate respect his title deserved. All the other dragons did... and maybe Toothless disliked that she didn't.

Moments passed before a voice abruptly spoke.

"You _had_ to ask, didn't you?!" a sharp voice asked, interrupting her thoughts.

SkyClimber quickly turned her head towards the disruption. Much to her displeasure, SkyClimber realized that the four-winged dragon had stayed; He was one of the only that did not leave.

Cloudjumper chuckled at his Alpha. He was definitely amused at their previous situation. It was not often that he was openly entertained, and this happened to be one of the exceptions.

It was refreshing to see Toothless getting the other end of embarrassment. Cloudjumper was the only one that had managed to notice how Toothless subtly hid himself from the female next to him.

"Pardon my curiosity, Alpha." Cloudjumper said, his features returning to stoic. His eyes managed to give away a mischievous glint that Toothless didn't fail catch.

"Yeah, yeah," Toothless remarked, openly rolling his eyes. "I would prefer if you didn't call me Alpha," Toothless said pushing away the subect. It would be "water under the bridge" by now. Toothless had his fair-share of annoying Cloudjumper, and this was not completely unexpected from the Stormcutter.

"Why not? You earned the title, therefor, will referred to it," Cloudjumper said. Toothless snorted, clearly thinking otherwise.

"Is that why everybody is suddenly calling me 'Alpha Toothless'?" he asked.

Cloudjumper nodded. "Do not worry, that is the only thing I changed while you were gone,"

Toothless sighed in defeat. It would be a while before anybody would adress him as only 'Toothless' again.

Cloudjumper's gaze wandered away from his leader, and to the similarly colored dragon beside him.

When his golden eyes made contact with silver ones, the owner of the silver eyes made sure to quickly look away.

Cloudjumper didn't remove his gaze, and watched her with open interest.

The dragon he heard that was called SkyClimber, noticed (or rather felt) his sudden stare, and kept glancing upwards to see if he would stop.

It was clear that she was nervous; the female kept on twitching, her ears constantly moving up and down and her eyes averting from him. She even shrunk back into Toothless.

Toothless seemed to protectively allow her against his side, not minding one bit, Cloudjumper noticed.

Cloudjumper wanted a response from the female, but she only seemed to be trusting Toothless.

Cloudjumper assumed that Toothless had formed some type of friendship with her, but he wasn't sure how. This Night Fury contrasted Toothless's boisterous nature with an overly-shy one.

Perhaps, that was only a personality difference, but Cloudjumper wanted to fully make sure. He wasn't exactlt sure how he was going to get SkyClimber to come towards him, like Toothless had when they had first encountered.

Two years ago, when Toothless first saw him flying in the air, instinct was to go and aggressively defend oneself and rider.

SkyClimber didn't seem to be aggressively defending herself at all.

Maybe because she didn't him as a threat.

So, if he attacked her... would she respond? Cloudjumper quickly decided that he would not do that.

Toothless seemed protective over the female, and he would surely respond before SkyClimber would.

Yet... if he attacked Toothless... SkyClimber would most likely respond for her friend. After all, instinct was to also protect their own rider, and if she didn't have one, Toothless was the only thing close to it.

Cloudjumper used his tail to shove Toothless forward.

Toothless shook his head to compose himself, and gave Cloudjumper a bewildered expression. Cloudjumper subtly nodded and glanced at SkyClimber.

The female seemed alarmed that the protective dragon she was beside, was suddenly shoved away from her.

Cloudjumper backed up and and crouched low in a fighting stance and gave out a growl at Toothless. He was careful not to lift up his large wings and cause another disruption throughout the village.

Instinct finally hit SkyClimber as she finally noticed the threat. She jumped in front of Toothless, also growling.

Toothless was half aware and half confused of what was happening at the moment.

Before anything could really happen, Cloudjumper calmly dropped his stance and spoke lowly, "Hmm... She seems responsive when one attacks her friend."

SkyClimber noticed his sudden change. Just like that, the four-winged dragon had lowered his wings in a more friendly and non-threating position. He exchanged knowing glances with Toothless.

SkyClimber's ears and wings dropped in disbelief at his words. She had thought that the four-winged dragon was going to attack Toothless... instead... his golden eyes seemed to glint with a hint of mischief.

Toothless looked at the both dragons in his presence. He gave a hearty chuckle.

"SkyClimber, this 'wonderful' dragon is Cloudjumper. He is second in command, and my half mentor." Toothless spoke.

SkyClimber looked at him dumbfounded.

Cloudjumper's eyes now held amusement. He nodded in greeting. This didn't last for long as his appearance seemed to quickly take a stoic nature.

"Mentor?" she asked, still not believing what had just occurred.

"Yes... he's had a little more experience than I have. But, you'll hear about that another time," the male Night Fury replied.

Cloudjumper sensed something in the air. He nodded slowly to dismiss himself and traveled to the side.

"I'm glad to have met you, SkyClimber, but it seems that others wish to do the same," he said remaining to the side.

SkyClimber was even more puzzled with Cloudjumper than before.

She glanced at Toothless, but found that he wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze and saw that there were two humans approaching.

SkyClimber recognized one to be Hiccup... but the female beside him was unknown.

"Oh, there she is!" the female exclaimed.

SkyClimber stepped back a little as both of the humans approached her. It was more because of the female than Hiccup.

The female carried a long branch in her palm. SkyClimber immediately recognized it to be a dragon-charmer. Drago had one exactly like it.

SkyClimber softly growled and eyed the dragon-charmer warily.

Unlike the other humans that had came close to her, Toothless didn't growl at this one.

Hiccup stood next to the female. They both had faint scents of the healing-flower, but SkyClimber knew it wasn't near them anymore.

The female dropped the dragon-charmer and crouched down low in a crawling manner, extending her palm, much like Hiccup had when she first met him.

SkyClimber nervously glanced at Toothless and Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to get closer, but Valka stopped him. Hiccup saw his mother's confidence and obeyed her.

Valka sensed that the Night Fury was unnerved by the way she fiddled around, making sure to stay close to Toothless.

Valka, still on crouched down, traveled closer to female Fury.

The dragon still seemed anxious, and backed away.

"Do not worry, young one. I will not harm you," Valka spoke softly.

"SkyClimber, this is Valka, Hiccup's mother," Toothless introduced.

"SkyClimber?" Valka asked. The female Fury turned in her direction, eyes wide open with curiosity. Valka couldn't help but chuckle.

The dragon female across from her nodded, with large dilated eyes.

"You have a beautiful name," Valka spoke.

SkyClimber immediately turned to Toothless.

"She can understand us?" she asked.

"Yes," Toothless replied.

"You said that no human could understand Dragonese..." the female Night Fury accused.

Toothless sheepishly smiled.

"He always forgets," Valka said, smiling eagerly.

Before SkyClimber could say anything else to Toothless, she saw that he had slipped away to greet Hiccup, which left her and Valka at a distance.

Seeing that hiding under Toothless wasn't an option anymore, SkyClimber looked towards Valka.

SkyClimber sniffed the human's palm and noticed how wonderful it smelt. It had a sweet scent attached to it.

She still decided not to move forward yet. While Valka seemed trustworthy... SkyClimber's habit of remaining untrusting remained.

However, Valka was patient with her.

Observing Hiccup's mother, SkyClimber noticed how similar Valka looked to the human male. _Their scents are even were alike._

His mother also knew how to approach dragons like Hiccup did.

"Where did Toothless find you?" Valka asked. SkyClimber noted how easy it was comprehending Valka's slow pronunciation of words.

"A-actually... I found him..." she clarified. Valka chuckled.

"Figures. How did you find my Toothless, then?" Valka asked.

"That's not important," Toothless interrupted.

"Why not?" the human female asked glancing at both Furies.

"I... don't feel comfortable talking about it.." SkyClimber replied.

Valka gave her a soft understanding smile and reached back to grab her dragon-charmer.

Memories began to shoot into SkyClimber. She instinctively growled when Valka grabbed it.

All three males looked alert at this.

Valka decided not to grab her dragon-charmer and instead she extended her palm farther. Before SkyClimber could register, Valka rubbed her sweet-scented palm on her jaw, and she was suddenly put at ease.

The swift movement managed to greatly calm the female Night Fury.

"What troubles you, SkyClimber?" Valka asked.

SkyClimber hesitated, and tentatively glanced at Toothless. He had a certain look that she could not read.

"The charmer... can do many things, and it reminds me of... something I do not wish to remember," SkyClimber said, carefully picking out her words.

"Oh, I would never dream of hurting such a beautiful creature." Valka comforted.

SkyClimber eyed the human, trying to sense for any insincerity. The green eyes of the human reminded her of Hiccup's. Only these eyes mirrored a rare wisdom. Valka seemed to have streaks of intelligence and the same mischievous spark she saw in Cloudjumper.

Valka leaned in to rub her snout.

SkyClimber allowed it and relaxed into the touch. It was able to preoccupy her attention and momentarily forget the memories that suddenly burst.

Hiccup watched the scene, gently patting Toothless's hide.

Hiccup eagerly took in his mother's movements, making sure they imprinted into his mind for future occurrences.

He knew what his mother was doing. She was coaxing out the female fury, whom she addressed as SkyClimber.

It amazed him how the female dragon already had a name. Most of time, riders got the chance to name the dragons, never once thinking if they already had name or not.

Another thing, was how easily his mother was able to process SkyClimber's words. His mom spoke back to SkyClimber with a mix of Norse and growls of her own.

Sure, he already knew that his mom knew dragon tongue, but the idea still managed to excite him.

Hiccup never really bothered learning, seeing as he liked communicating wordlessly. He always had that special connection.

Plus, with responsibility of being Chief, tending to Astrid, flying with Toothless, and spending some quality time with his mother, learning Dragon tongue didn't seem to fit in.

That was before.

Now, he was beginning to see how useful it was. He could be able to know what other dragons talked and chattered about. He would be able to see what pleased or perplexed the dragons. Hiccup could finally understand why the crowds of dragons suddenly piled up.

He also realized that sometimes, gaining a dragon's trust can differ from each individual; some taking longer than others.

It would relieve a great burden if he could train every dragon, and while not all of them were "trainable" maybe understanding them would get him a step closer.

Either way, Hiccup was glad that he didn't need to know Dragon tongue to understand his best friend. (Although it would be nice to know about any sarcastic comment Toothless remarked about.)

Hiccup decided that he would make time to learn.

"Toothless," Hiccup called out lowly. Toothless grunted in a way that showed Hiccup that he was listening.

"What would you think if I learned Dragonese?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless looked up in a questioning manner.

"As the Alpha of Berk, I do need to understand both species that live here," Hiccup said, playfully faking his arrogance.

Toothless began to roll his eyes... but quickly stopped himself. The dark-scaled dragon took a moment, before giving an obvious nod.

Hiccup couldn't help but feel slightly offended at the blunt reptile.

"Well if you're so eager, maybe you should learn Norse. How about that, you grumpy Night Fury?" Hiccup challenged.

Toothless grunted and shook his head to show his displeasure at the suggestion. It would take one-too-many years before a dragon began speaking Human tongue. If he ever managed it, he was sure that Speedy Stingers would fly. In other words; it would never happen.

Hiccup subtly chuckled before Toothless threw him a harmless look.

Hiccup directed his attention towards the two females. He noticed how... SkyClimber... allowed his mother to make contact with her.

It was only for a moment before SkyClimber pulled back from the touch, still not appearing very keen on it. It was something she had done with Hiccup.

His mother briefly chuckled. "What a shy thing," she said.

Hiccup relaxed and came forward. His mother put a hand on his shoulder, mirroring his excitement.

"Tell me what yah kno', son." Valka stated.

"The Nig- um, SkyClimber, is a female Night Fury. I'm not sure if she knows about the spines on her back, or if she'll let me reveal them. I think she has the flight strength to be faster than Toothless. Her age: 20 years old," Hiccup replied.

Valka happily crossed her arms at her son's knowledge.

"I'm impressed," she said.

"I learned from the best," Hiccup grinned.

Mother and son had begun a competition. It was simple; they would see how many dragons they could train or befriend.

Who ever trained the most dragons won. However, there was never really a permanent winner, for the competitors never took long to catch up.

At first, it was a competition for all of the dragon riders.

But with Hiccup and Valka constantly raising their numbers, the other riders all realized that they had no chance.

They couldn't stand a chance with the dragon lady that had spent a good fraction of her life studying dragons and knowing how they would react, nor with the dragon boy that had it in his blood to go out after any dragon or have the same vigor and more curiosity than his mother.

Nope. All of dragon riders decided that they drop out before they were brutally beaten.

So, the event quickly turned into a mother-son family competition.

Currently, (at least what he thought) Hiccup was winning by one dragon (which would be SkyClimber.)

Of-course, Valka would immediately catch up, Hiccup was sure.

Said mother, turned once more to SkyClimber, as Cloudjumper and Toothless neared her. Hiccup was about to join the small circle and try to join in the talk.

"_Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third_!" a voice yelled.

He winced at the sharp tone. He knew that the owner of that voice was not happy.

Slowly turning around, he came in face-to-face with an angry wife.

She stomped his way, axe in her arm, hair swinging to the side.

Hiccup, although a bit fearful, was also smitten by the beauty of his angry Astrid.

When she was close enough to him, she gently tugged on his braids to bring his face closer to hers.

Hiccup was aware of the grunt remarked by Toothless, and laugh emitted from his mother.

"Why was I not informed of your arrival?!" Astrid asked, looking irritated.

"W-well, I had to make a delivery to Gothi, and show my mom something," Hiccup said hesitantly, as he looked into his wife's lashing blue eyes.

"So, I was after all of that?" she asked, irritation dripping in her tone.

Hiccup took a second before responding. He thought thoroughly, knowing a wrong answer could provoke a violent reaction from the young woman.

"O-of-course not. You are always my priority, but I don't want to make the other's jealous, d-do we? After all, you are the one I warm up with on cold nights," Hiccup smoldered, giving Astrid a charming smile. He hoped that Astrid had not been able to sense his evident nervousness.

Instead, Astrid's cheeks lit up with a pretty blush. Having her anger die down, her words were also the ones to disappear too.

She tugged on his braids once more to bring his lips to hers. Hiccup flung an arm around Astrid as he quickly melted into the kiss.

Hiccup couldn't help but grin against her lips. Unfortunately, Astrid felt this, and clenched his hair tighter.

* * *

The next decision had to do with SkyClimber's temporary home. Without hesitation, Toothless said that she would stay with him.

The house was greatly expanded since Astrid moved in.

Toothless knew the time would come when he could no longer sleep in the same quarters with Hiccup.

Toothless received his own room on the side of the house, still having his own window.

So, Astrid and Hiccup stayed in his old room, while Cloudjumper liked to sleep outside of Valka's room, with his tail hanging inside of the room.

Stormfly also lived near, her not wanting to abandon her dear rider.

Needless to say, the house was big enough for all of them.

Toothless's room would surely be able to fit SkyClimber.

SkyClimber didn't say no to his offer; she knew that she would sleep comfortable near Toothless. But she didn't know what to make of the situation. _If one could call it that._

SkyClimber took the time to think about it when Hiccup and Toothless went out for unknown reasons.

SkyClimber felt rather uncomfortable entering inside with the two human females, without Toothless.

So, she told Valka that she would stay outside and wait for the arrival of Toothless. Long story short, stubborn SkyClimber remained outside for the time Toothless was gone.

It also gave her the perfect excuse to gaze up at the sky, something she had recently begun to do. SkyClimber looked up into the sky, the dark colors calming her into a sense of security.

That was, until she began to feel like there were eyes boring into her. SkyClimber felt the familiar feeling of being watched. It was not a comfortable feeling. Her sense of security was gone.

SkyClimber turned around and found two golden eyes, silently watching from on top of the shelter.

She wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried that it was only Cloudjumper.

The four-winged dragon really left an impression on her. SkyClimber had first thought that Cloudjumper was a big aggressive dragon, and immediately (and somewhat unintentionally) went towards Toothless to defend him, only to find out that Cloudjumper only wanted to see a reaction from her.

It all made sense. At first, SkyClimber could not fathom why Cloudjumper would want to attack Toothless, but after being motivated by instincts, she had no time to think.

Seeing him again, SkyClimber wasn't sure what to think of Cloudjumper. He was Toothless's friend and "mentor." Not to mention he was trusted enough to be second in command. Did that mean that she should also trust him enough to allow a friendship to form?

After a moment, SkyClimber realized that she was staring at him.

She quickly turned away and shifted herself farther.

Cloudjumper jumped down from the top of the shelter with a thud, and traveled closer to the female.

His large looming presence began to unnerve SkyClimber.

"Hello," Cloudjumper spoke. SkyClimber gave him a skittish glance. It took a moment before she had the proper courage to respond.

Silence.

"Hello," she replied quietly.

"I notice my presence makes you rather uncomfortable," Cloudjumper observed.

SkyClimber's ear flickered in response to her fluster. _Was it that obvious?_

Not wanted to offend the larger dragon, SkyClimber was quick to reply.

"N-no! It's not you... It's this strange new place." she replied, not desiring to look at him as his head moved closer.

"You do not like it?" he asked. SkyClimber wasn't able to differentiate his tone of voice.

"I-I do! This is a very wonderful place... only..."

"-You are not accustomed to it," Cloudjumper stated.

SkyClimber shifted again and stiffly nodded.

"Does it bother you to have your life changed so drastically?" he asked.

SkyClimber paused. Did it bother her? _It shouldn't! _Compared to her old life, this was a haven.

She is finally free. _So, why does it still seem strange?_

"No, my old life is nothing to brag about." SkyClimber stated. She quickly changed the subject, knowing that her statement would only arise more questions from the four-winged dragon.

"Um, Cloudjumper? Will the dragon here always crowd me?" SkyClimber hesitantly asked, finally facing him.

She noticed his slight amusement.

"No, they are very friendly dragons; very social. I sometimes find it to be rather intrusive, but you may think otherwise. Knowing that you are a close friend of Toothless, they won't jump at you often," Cloudjumper explained.

She sighed in relief, glad that it was only a one-time thing.

SkyClimber noticed how Cloudjumper's frills expanded. His head turned towards the direction of the sky. He began to climb back onto the top of the shelter, the talons on his wings expertly aiding him.

SkyClimber looked puzzled at his behavior. She did dare ask why, or ask if they could talk more. It was more of her stubbornness that was holding her back.

If Cloudjumper was weary of talking to her, so be it. She wasn't going to supplicate for his presence. After all, SkyClimber had spent a good fraction of her life on her own, so his lack of company should not bother her at all. The same applies to Toothless, no matter how much she liked his company.

"Have a well night, SkyClimber. I would stay, but Alpha Toothless tends to be a bit possessive with his close ones," Cloudjumper remarked before completely disappearing.

SkyClimber mused at his words. _Toothless? Possessive?_ _Of me? _It made warmth rush through her.

Just like Cloudjumper predicted, Toothless and Hiccup landed.

* * *

Toothless's "room" (or however he called it) was fair-sized. It was enough to fit both Night Furies and still have room. The only entrance was a "window."

Not that SkyClimber minded. The open window made it easy for her to see the moon and stars from inside.

Soon. both of them curled up a distance from each other. SkyClimber slowly closed her eyes, preparing for sleep to completely engulf her.

To her misfortune, Toothless wasn't.

"SkyClimber?" a voice asked. Her eye suddenly flew open. The mere sound (and owner) of the voice was enough to scare away her from the tantalizing sleep.

"Toothless?" SkyClimber asked, her voice unable to disguise how groggy she felt.

"Were you asleep?" Toothless asked, his head perking up.

Even in the dark, SkyClimber was able to see his large docile eyes. She smiled.

"Does it matter?" she asked.

"I'm not sure..." he replied, lowering his head in a comfortable position.

"Would you still talk to me, even if I were sleeping?" she asked.

"Probably," Toothless replied. SkyClimber almost rolled her eyes, but held the gesture back, knowing that Toothless would probably see her silver orbs moving.

"Tell me," he continued.

"Hm?" she lazily asked.

"What were you and Cloudjumper were talking about?"

"Oh... um... nothing really. He was asking many questions," she replied, feeling unsure.

"I see you did make a new friend," Toothless smiled.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that. I merely had the courage to respond. I don't think I would have talked to him if he wouldn't have came up to me," she said.

Toothless laughed.

"You wouldn't have talked to me either if I hadn't shown myself," he said.

SkyClimber's ear flickered with irritation.

"Enlighten me Darling, did Cloudjumper mention anything about me?"

"Yes... he mentioned something about you being... possessive... with close ones,"

"..."

Toothless paused and seemed to glare up at the ceiling. SkyClimber cocked her head with curiosity.

"I admit, I can be... protective but not "possessive." But, that's not important. Seeing as you already know Cloudjumper," he continued, "What did you think... about the other dragons?" he asked, hesitation clearly in his voice.

Toothless obviously wanted her to like Berk, by the way he expectantly gazed at her. SkyClimber didn't want to disappoint Toothless, but nor did she want to lie to him. If she told him she hated it (which was not true) then Toothless would feel bad about her insulting the dragons. If SkyClimber said she loved it, she would be lying. And Toothless always saw past her lies.

"Will my answer affect your opinion about me?" SkyClimber asked. Toothless fixed his gaze on her.

"Why would it?" he asked. SkyClimber recoiled a bit.

"I-I don't want to offend y-you,"

"Why does it matter if you offend me or not?"

"Because y-you're... you're...-" SkyClimber said becoming flustered because of Toothless.

"Your Alpha?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

SkyClimber shyly nodded.

"Am I your friend?" Toothless asked suddenly.

"Yes! Of-course you're my friend."

"Then why do you always see me as an Alpha?" he voice sounding dim. This confused SkyClimber.

"Do you not want me to?" she asked.

Toothless hesitated before responding. "Not always. When it's just us, I only want to be only Toothless, okay?"

SkyClimber's ears raised in alarm when she felt Toothless's tail curl around her. She turned back to him, eyes wide with half awe and half puzzlement.

Taking a gulp, SkyClimber nodded, unable to respond because of something caught in her throat. Toothless have her a gummy smile.

"Thank you, Toothless." she very quietly thanked.

"You still didn't answer my question." he said.

SkyClimber also spent a moment revising her thoughts.

"I-I think the dragons were... very... outgoing. But, I felt uncomfortable at their insinuations," she replied.

"About us being mates?" Toothless bluntly asked. It wasn't until the words lingered that Toothless realized what exactly he had reminded. He realized that those were terrible choice of words.

Silence.

Tension in the air.

Akwardness.

Complete silence.

"I don't think it was that bad," Toothless blurted.

SkyClimber raised her head immediately, wondering if she heard him right.

Seeing her confusion, Toothless clarified.

"I don't think it was that bad being confused as your mate. I-I..." Toothless felt a sudden rush of heat pass through him. He was starting to regret his choice of words again. Toothless even felt like not even finishing his statement.

His ears flickered and he looked away. "I wouldn't mind being your mate,"

SkyClimber flushed. She began to hear her heart rapidly beat. She felt as light as rain at the warm jumpy feeling that overcame her.

"I wouldn't either," she instinctively replied so softly, Toothless had to strain his ears to hear.

Both of them looked up. Narrowed silver pupils locked with dilated green ones. Both of them thinking, _Why did I just say that?!_

Silence.

Tension.

Silent admiration.

Thoughts.

Without another word, both of them lowered their heads to go into their own sleep.

Even if they were a distance away from each other, SkyClimber still felt Toothless's tail slightly press on to her. She knew he might have just forgotten that it was there. But part of her hoped that he had left there intentionally.

His tail suddenly curled around more firmly. She slightly lifted her head to look at Toothless, but found that he had his eyes closed.

SkyClimber happily allowed the close contact, secretly liking it.

* * *

**There was supposed to be more at the end, but I thought it would spoil it. Plus, it took me hours of editing this. I honestly don't know why. Then again, when I was almost done editing, my phone froze up. So, here I am. 2 in the Morning, updating for you guys.**

**So yeah, I introduced a couple characters these past chapters.**

**Not every chapter will have each character, but I will try. There's a lot of characters, and I think I'm going to have fun exploring all of the personalities.**

**The characters are (In order)**

**SkyClimber**

**Bewilderbeast**

**Toothless**

**Obscurity**

**Hiccup**

**Cloudjumper**

**Stormfly**

**Hookfang**

**Valka**

**Astrid**

**Again, keep in mind that not all of these characters will all appear in the same chapter. Some will some won't depending on what I have planned. If you all request a special character you want to read about, just say.**

**I realize that we have yet to hear from the Bewilderbeast or Obscurity, and they will reappear soon.**

**Sorry for the again late update. Internet should be fixed by tomorrow, and I will even give you guys an early chapter!**

**That's it, Tell me what yah think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it. Happy 10th chapter everyone! I am very close to 200 reviews. You guys all deserve something if I make it that far. So tell me, what would you all want? Just curious. Or a better question... Who will be number 200?**

**Anyways, on a sadder note... school is right around the corner. Blah! I refuse. I'm moving to Berk. Anyone wanna come? **

**Well, updates will still be there. I will update once every week maybe twice depending. Luckily my internet is back. I am still hoping to hear from all of you! I know that lack of updates can cause people to loose interest. I just hope that won't happen because I completely love you all for everything! :D **

**As of questions~**

**I actually already had for SkyClimber to become friends with one of the local dragons. You'll see who it is. That'll be more of next chapter, I think. Yep, I am organized. I have my chaps all planned out :) This will be my longest story. **

**Lastly, I see a lot of you liked Cloudjumper. He's a very fun character to write. So, here he is. Well... not exactly yet but.. Tah Dah~**

* * *

Toothless watched over the Night Fury across from him. SkyClimber hid herself under her wings in her sleep. It transfixed Toothless the way she almost knocked out every night. Every night, it only took a minute before she was deep into sleep. Needless to say, it surprised him. It always took a while before he went to sleep; Toothless was a type of dragon that loved that night.

Admittedly, he could be a little too active... sometimes sneaking out, but that was besides the point. The point was that Toothless envied SkyClimber's sleeping habits. She wasn't restless, no, SkyClimber was completely still. Sleep came easily to her, and she never woke up through out the night... at least from what he noticed.

Toothless slept late and woke up early, still having sufficient energy to last all day. So, when he awoke early that morning, he didn't stop himself from becoming transfixed at her more tranquilized nature, while his tail still curled around her.

Toothless was still a bit shocked that SkyClimber had let him curl his tail around her. She hardly ever allowed contact. She usually shied away. Last night seemed different, because she allowed it without protest. Toothless wasn't complaining. He liked feeling that was caused when she was close to him. It reassured him. SkyClimber's scales were naturally cold, and although that fact, contact with her made him very warm.

He began to wonder if nights would usually be like that for the pair. Toothless hoped that SkyClimber would stay and get comfortable on Berk. They were unconsciously getting close to each other, and he knew it.

Even with that fact, Toothless was afraid that there could very well be a chance that SkyClimber would want to leave.

Maybe it wasn't soon, but he knew that SkyClimber was eventually going to learn much about the world, and get used to it. Knowing her, SkyClimber would rapidly progress, and she would no longer be the shy Night Fury he now knows. SkyClimber would no longer be so dependent. It was her decision whether or not she would leave.

SkyClimber would most likely turn into the type of Night Fury that was independent or liked to be more reclusive than the other species. She might not like the many dragons populated in one place... like Berk. He knew that it could overwhelm someone that wasn't used to it. Though, it would be some before before SkyClimber would like to assent from Berk...but Toothless couldn't help but ponder on it. _Would she stay for me? Or would she go without looking back? Would she get used it here? Or would SkyClimber forget about me and move on to her journeys? _

If the day did come, Toothless wouldn't stop her... Who was he to be an obstacle in the way of her happiness? He wouldn't want to drag her down. Night Furies should be free and happy. While Toothless felt free and happy in his home on Berk, SkyClimber could think otherwise. So, if that was what she wished, SkyClimber would be able to fly off... The only thing that would possibly make him stop her... was if he got too attached.

Toothless didn't want to mention or think about it any time soon, but something pulled him towards this pitch-black Night Fury. Of course he was attracted to her. She wasthe first Night Fury he has seen... ever. Yet, it wasn't that. It was far more than attraction. Toothless admitted that he cared about her. A different care than he felt for anyone. It was a different one than Hiccup's... and it was starting to worry Toothless. If he got attached to her... bad things could happen.

SkyClimber wouldn't be able to leave Berk. No, Toothless would make sure she had a reason to stay.

It wasn't only that. Toothless had never really harbored any sort of feelings for anyone. _Feelings? Was that what they were?_ He wasn't experienced with how to react to them. What was he supposed to do with them? Could he make them go away? Or could he find a way to satisfy them somehow? Maybe if he kept on reminding himself of their friendship, they would go away. Maybe it was a sickness. Whatever it was, it made Toothless... protective over SkyClimber (and frankly, a little nauseous.) _Yes, protective, **not **_possessive, he convinced himself.

Whatever he felt, Toothless had to occult them. SkyClimber didn't have to know that he cared a little too much about her. She saw him as an Alpha... unfortunately. It bothered him too much. SkyClimber saw him as an authority to be respected, while Toothless wanted her to speak to him as an equal. That's how he wanted everyone to see him as; hence the reason why he didn't like to be called Alpha.

Toothless wanted her to him as more... or less? He was her friend. While, SkyClimber saw him as a friend, she most likely didn't care about him as much as he did about her. That was fine to him. She could spend more time around him, eventually warming up to him.

That was good. The only thing that could think more about the situation was Cloudjumper.

_Cloudjumper_

He was Toothless's most trusted dragon in the village. Toothless knew that he could trust Cloudjumper with this information... but he knew that the Stormcutter would indirectly give out hints. He was sneaky that way.

Other than that, Cloudjumper was good company. Toothless often teased and mocked him a lot, but that was how their friendship went. Cloudjumper would purposely ignore him while Toothless tried to gain his attention. Toothless found out that if he teased enough, he found that Cloudjumper would react.

Other days, he was a good friend to be around. Him and Stormfly were friends, but it was nice having a male to speak with. Not that conversations with Stormfly weren't _spectacular._ Toothless found that Cloudjumper was a dragon, just as intelligent as him to converse with. (Not that Stormfly wasn't.) Plus, the male Stormcutter was his second in command. If there was something that put the dragons or the village in danger, he was the first dragon Toothless would turn to.

But, Cloudjumper was too observant for his liking. He had eyesight just as keen as his. Cloudjumper, being wiser than him, could see almost everything. That Stormcutter was sure to notice something. _What is there notice? I like her... but I don't... well... really l-. _Toothless vigorously shook his head. What was he thinking at?! What was he assuming?

He glanced at her sternly.

The most he wanted to be was friends. That was it. Toothless would be satisfied with just that. Love was an emotion that was expressed towards those in a friendly way. Besides, he knew nothing about the concept. For all he knew, the emotions he had were because he was happy she was safe on Berk.

Maybe, instead of assuming extreme things like that, he should just assume that him and SkyClimber were going to continue and become good friends and she would like and stay on Berk. Hopefully Cloudjumper would be able see that and keep his mouth shut.

It was true, Cloudjumper didn't talk much to others, but SkyClimber just happened to be an exception. Maybe Cloudjumper was getting back at him for the day he smugly remarked at Cloudjumper when he had met a female Stormcutter. That was an enjoyable experience (at least on his end) and it was comical seeing his friend get so embarrassed.

_Sure,_ he had to apologize when Cloudjumper wouldn't talk to him for a while, but it was all worth it to see his reaction. Maybe Cloudjumper didn't completely forgive and forget about that occasion.

Toothless cringed and turned towards the window. He needed something else to distract him from his thoughts.

He noticed the dark blue of the was beginning to fade into a lighter one as the sun continued to rise. He would have to leave soon. Unfortunately, like he told SkyClimber before, he wouldn't have the same amount of time he previously had. Toothless had Alpha duties to attend to with Hiccup. He would still have time... usually at the end of the day. That was when Hiccup went to spend time with Astrid, but Toothless would now go to SkyClimber.

He knew that SkyClimber wouldn't like his sudden absence, because she had been attached to him these last couple of days. He was the first one she had really seen in who-knows how long.

Now, SkyClimber had to make her own friends while he was out. Toothless only hoped that she or the dragons wouldn't... cause too much attention. His goal was to make SkyClimber stay, and a crowd or dragons could literally frighten that chance.

Toothless felt his tail shift under something. His ears raised in alert, but they quickly lowered once he saw why it had moved from the previous spot. SkyClimber had moved for the first time since she had fallen asleep, and she had unconsciously used her paw to bring his tail closer to her. SkyClimber now cuddled his tail, and Toothless almost felt bad for having to remove it. She didn't even seem to mind the small spines. _  
_

Yet, if he left it there, knowing SkyClimber, she would feel very embarrassed about it. While it would most definitely amuse him, Toothless had to get moving. Retracting his spines, he cautiously slid his tail out, pausing slightly when she showed signs of waking up.

When he fully had his tail back, Toothless stood up. Throwing SkyClimber one last glance, he jumped out the window. He was rewarded by the sights of the village. Dragons lazily beginning to awaken, their only encouragement was the smell of fish.

The sun was only on the brink of the horizon. The streaks of sun illuminating the sky with a light blue. This was a sight Toothless always enjoyed waking up to. It produced a calm atmosphere that always managed to reassure him.

Toothless glanced up at the ceiling of the house. There was no noise that attracted his attention, rather a certain presence felt.

"Cloudjumper," he greeted. The four-winged dragon didn't take long to appear. His looming silhouette now becoming much more visible to Toothless.

"Alpha," the male Stormcutter greeted. With a leap, the large dragon was seated next to his darker-scaled friend.

"Are you always on the ceiling?" he asked, not turning to face him.

"No. I am currently on the ground." Cloudjumper responded. Toothless rolled his eyes. Shifting slightly, he decided to ask Cloudjumper a question that has been swimming around his thoughts recently.

"You aren't vengeful type of dragon, are you?" Toothless asked. Cloudjumper's frills raised. He narrowed his eyes slightly, becoming perturbed at the sudden question. It wasn't completely unusual for the Night Fury to ask sudden questions like this, but it still managed to puzzle the reason behind it.

"What bothers you?" the Stormcutter asked, tilting his head to look at Toothless.

"You told SkyClimber I was possessive, didn't you?" he asked bluntly. Cloudjumper's puzzled features turned into ones of amusement. It could have easily passed off as something else, his attitude always being impassive, but Toothless did not fail to notice the glint in his golden eyes.

"Not necessarily directly." he said, tuning his head away from his Alpha.

"But, you did." Toothless claimed, beginning to shake on of Cloudjumper's wings to emphasize his point. The Stormcutter was not alarmed, rather disregarded the Night Fury.

"And, it matters to you what she opines of you?" Cloudjumper asked. Toothless stopped, but didn't step off his wing. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Toothless took a moment before answering. He knew that this was a trick question, not completely surprising him, but catching him off guard.

"I don't want her to get the wrong idea of me, right?" he asked, stepping off the larger dragon's wings. Cloudjumper chuckled.

"Certainly not," he coyly mocked. However, Toothless was too attentive to miss the tone. He carelessly swung his tail at the larger dragon. Cloudjumper easily dodged it. Toothless knew he would, and his intention was not to hit him in the first place. Toothless blew a small fire ball at him, to which Cloudjumper became alarmed.

His frills were raised, and he turned to Toothless with a bewildered expression. Toothless chortled a slight laugh. Cloudjumper used his large wing to thump Toothless on the back, successfully making him trip forward. When Toothless turned to look at him, Cloudjumper glanced away, acting innocent.

"You're too observant, sometimes," the Night Fury said accusingly.

"Why do you say that?" Cloudjumper half smiled.

"You hint at things that others don't really notice." Toothless stated.

"I'm assuming you're referring to SkyClimber," he said. Toothless slightly tensed up at his assumption.

"Not necessarily directly," he shot back, using the Stormcutter's words against him. Said dragon, began to hum in interest.

"Yet you are," Cloudjumper responded, "Why does she fascinate you so, Alpha?"

"W-what? Fasin- What are talking about?" Toothless asked, looking taken aback. Cloudjumper chuckled, appearing as if he knew something Toothless didn't. The Night Fury, in exchange narrowed his eyes in obvious displeasure.

"Your curiosity tends to expand with more time. Granted, you might not have been with SkyClimber for much time, but your curiosity towards her seems to be growing." Cloudjumper said.

Toothless immediately showed more displeasure at his assumption. He shook his head frantically, beginning to feel a wave of embarrassment wash over him.

"What does that have to do with what we were talking about?- I knew it! You are vengeful."

"No, I do not hold trivial grudges against one. Perhaps it is your own thoughts that seem to reflect on the words I say." Cloudjumper wisely said.

"Stop speaking in riddles. Just admit you're still mad at me." Toothless scowled, in a good-natured manner.

"Perhaps a little."

"What?!"

Cloudjumper chuckled at the young Night Fury. His Alpha had yet to learn much about his afflictions. While he tried, Cloudjumper knew that he would not always be able to aid Toothless with his problems. Some are meant to solve by oneself, which is how wisdom is earned. Though, while never admitting this aloud, Toothless did amuse him.

"You're over-thinking this, Alpha. While interesting as this topic may be, I do not wish to further...irritate you," he spoke. Toothless hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Actually, now that we're on the topic... there is something I'd like you to do for me." Toothless said.

"What is it?" Cloudjumper asked formally, readying himself for any command.

"I'll have to fly off soon. I'm leaving you to look after SkyClimber. Once she wakes up, take her around the village to sight-see. With you around her, she might not feel as... overwhelmed with all of dragons and humans," Toothless explained.

"Is it because she accustomed to being solitary? I have taken the time to notice her overly-reclusive nature, but maybe you know the reason?" Cloudjumper questioned.

"SkyClimber came from the Bewilderbeast's army." Toothless stated. Cloudjumper's frills expanded and he stiffened at the name. He realized that he had not taken the time to think of reasonable explanations because of her nature... nor did he expect her to come from... there. Cloudjumper began to grow alert.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I freed her from the Bewilderbeast's control," he replied quickly. It was clear that Toothless was not completely comfortable speaking about the topic. Cloudjumper could clearly see that, although, the new information was starting to cause more questions to arise. A new threat was being discovered, and Cloudjumper wanted to help terminate it.

"She is not used to a lot of things yet. That's why you have to watch her while I'm gone." Toothless continued. Cloudjumper quickly pondered on the subject.

"I will, but do you think that Drago or the Bewilderbeast will notice that the disappearance of a Night Fury? Night Furies, being a rare species, could be be valuable to them, therefor it being obvious that she has not returned."

"I'm not sure Drago is still there, but I know the Bewilderbeast is. We can only hope that he's not noticed. I will take a party of dragons, and we will be on surveillance until I'm sure that there are no signs of them."

* * *

_Where was his Night Fury?!_

The Night Fury should have been back with a new group of dragons. As much as he detested the Night Fury, she was part of his revenge. He desperately needed better excuses of dragons.

He had specifically told her to return with more dragons in two days worth of time. That time had been overdue. If there was something the Bewilderbeast resented more, was those not completing his orders.

_He _was Alpha. _They _would _all _obey to him!

Not only would that Night Fury bring him more dragons, she would fight in his army. She would fight against that other insignificant Night Fury that stole his title of remaining undefeated. The Bewilderbeast would be evenly matched with him now. He would have the same power, and all odds would become even.

In the end, both Night Furies would succumb. There would be no more of that species to stop him. There would be no more obstacles. There would no more pests in the way of his goal.

If he lost his Night Fury, he lost that chance. Night Furies, much to his pleasure and slight dismay, were extremely difficult to acquire. The Bewilderbeast would not be finding another one of them soon.

Although, his army was beginning to advance from pathetic to at the very least, presentable. That was nothing to gloat about, for his army still lacked sufficient strength and experience. Not to mention it was low in numbers.

He _needed _more!

The Bewilderbeast wasn't stupid. Knowledge of that male Night Fury wasn't beyond him. He heard how many more dragons had sought the unspeakable island for refuge or a new home. He heard about the large amount of populated dragons taking up the forests and seas, of all species, clustering the island with a peaceful treaty among the inferior humans. It disgusted him.

Either way, that's all he would know. The Bewilderbeast was too far from the dragon-populated island to know more, and he would never go near... not until the time came. With the amount of dragons that Night Fury had, he was sure to be dead the moment he was scented in the water. Lucky for him, Terrors were easily great spies. Even if some didn't make it back with life. He could care less. The Bewilderbeast would never actually care for other dragons that weren't himself.

_Yes. That's why you're doing this? It's all for yourself!_

Even then, he didn't completely care about part of himself. His arguments with himself had only gotten worse these last couple of sunsets. He was becoming hostile because of how infuriated he was.

How ironic it was that the Bewilderbeast had it in his power to control anyone... but himself.

_If you would see the sense of this situation, you could regain your sanity. _

The dark dragon angrily puffed up a breath of ice. He didn't want his sanity. He wanted the everybody underneath him!

He would once again be an unrivaled dragon. It was in his blood. It was in this cold blood that he was a powerful dragon. His species was a mighty one! They existed since before humans decided to appear.

His size grew to be largest, claws that stomped and carelessly tossed aside any lower dragon. He towered over islands and gave a menacing shadow. His scales were unnaturally dark, and said to be as tough as islands. His tusks had certain dull point that caused even more harm and pain when stabbed through. They were hard slabs that couldn't be broken.

_That's what you once thought._

His icy breathe was said to be colder than the high heavens himself. The snow and cold that froze many and caused blistering cold, was said to look pathetic towards what he had. The name, Bewilderbeast, had made everyone freeze. It made cold seize their warm hearts. The hottest fire couldn't melt through his thickest ice.

_You would still like to think that, wouldn't you?!_

The waters were said to shutter when his kind swam through them. Bewilderbeasts had steel minds, built to be leader. A control that couldn't be broken by the most noble and willful dragons.

_You're no leader, and it pains you that you know it. _

_Ha! No one breaking free? The dragon of the purist hearts were able to get past your cruel control. _

He was a different dragon, one no one has ever encountered before. One that unmatched. He was a threatening presence. The Red Deaths were hopeless to him. They were lazy and their strength couldn't match his. They even lacked to his height!

_The Bewilderbeast's were also known to be one of the most peaceful and kind dragons. They were once a high pride noble species, considering itself an equal to all. _

Those fools couldn't see the potential. Especially that "pure" white one. He was quite the opponent. He was almost enough to bring him down.

_How could he? Not after what you did to him. You brag about your kin, yet you bring them down yourself. Why? You lost your kin that day... See the wrong of the action!_

**No. **He would not let regret or shame leak through his heart. His good side could supplicate all he wanted to, the Bewilderbeast had his mind set out. He would not... no... he couldn't feel for his kin... then again... he used to deeply cared for his own kind. His species did matter... wasn't that the reason why he-..

**No. **His good side would not win this internal war. The Bewilderbeast need to make sure to keep his good side in check. This was an act of insubordination of himself. He shook his head, coming to close to crashing it with the iced mountain. His good side stood silent again.

Even being on of the oldest species, he knew the great tale of the species the followed after his. The species that apparently rivaled his. From the tales he heard, even long ago, Night Furies were very rare. Yet, their rareness gave them a reputation of attacking those who caught a glimpse of them.

Night Furies were said to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Such a small species rewarded with a title like such! He would have almost laughed with contempt... if he hadn't encountered one. Before, the Bewilderbeast had heard legends of them. Legends that seemed to awe more than his own species's.

Granted, the legends did come from since before he was hatched, but that didn't any less irking. In fact, it made it more! All those dragons had no proof of Night Furies that could complete such tasks and live up to such a title. Night Furies were hardly even seen! For all they knew, they didn't even exist.

_That's what you thought before you actually met one. _

Yes... before he actually met one. Curiously enough, the Bewilderbeast had met the female before the unspeakable male. While Drago was in charge of all dragons, the Bewilderbeast did manage to fit in some of his command. He never did take it completely, Drago usually completed that task. The human thought he knew what he was doing.

That was before the steel grudge was wedged in.

Drago disappeared from him, leaving behind unused dragons. That was when it all clicked. _He, _would control the dragons alone. _He,_ would succeed in what Drago had failed at. He would perfect all the flaws Drago had committed.

The Bewilderbeast's plan was to take the island out of surprise. He would encounter the Alpha. With both Alpha's fighting for control, dragons from each side would be forced to fight until one of the Alpha retreated... or dropped. When that happened, all of the dragons would be his. He knew the Night Fury wouldn't drop as easily. That would be when a little intervention of his Night Fury would be intact.

His plan couldn't fail! Not when he also had the element of surprise.

Who would've thought that his army would be able to accomplish that? Long ago, when the Bewilderbeast had first returned, still wounded, he took the army all in.

It wasn't that hard given that it was pathetically small.

Hopelessness had begun to over come him... Though,that was before he realized that there was a Night Fury. Out of a stroke of luck, a _Night Fury _no less! He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about the despicable thing. That would most likely be because he never interacted with her. She was always hidden, only bought out by Drago. It was as if she was being hidden... It constantly puzzled him how he was able to miss such a small yet important detail.

For the Bewilderbeast to realize that she had still been in the army, had to mean something. It had to mean that he was destined to win the next battle.

Immediately, he put the Night Fury through a more harsher environment. The Night Fury would grow to serve him and no less! Obscurity had told him that she had been bought in from a young age, and she had been taught be Drago to submit.

At first, the Bewilderbeast had been pleased with the notification. His satisfaction didn't last for long though. It was quickly shattered when the female began demonstrating acts of insubordination. The female thought she was safe without Drago being there. He made sure to quickly rectify that.

He could not get the female to obey him without fully placing her under his control. While, he did like that, it was also risking something. That meant that whenever the female was out of his control, there was a high chance that she would betray him. That would not go good with the plan. That's why he would show her who was the Alpha, and make her respect it.

_And where is she now?_

Where was she?..

_Probably dead from what you caused her. _

Nonsense! That female couldn't have died! Night Furies were too arrogant for that.

Something was preventing her from returning! He refused to believe that she was dead. Humans couldn't have gotten to her. They were too ignorant to be able to so such a task. They would only succeed in getting themselves killed. If she was dead, he needed proof. And if she was, he wouldn't take it lightly.

There was a sudden thud. Different smells began to enter his nostrils. His attention was suddenly averted. There were new dragons arriving. That meant Obscurity was back.

* * *

SkyClimber woke up to the sun resting on her eyes. It wasn't something that she felt pleasant. She opened her silver orbs immediately. Blinking a couple times, SkyClimber instinctively turned her head, becoming aware of her surroundings. She found that she was alone. Toothless wasn't there, and by his faint scent, it seemed that he had left a while ago.

SkyClimber would have been lying if she said she didn't feel a little dismayed that he was gone. She wasn't completely surprised about it. Although, it did pain her a little that he had left without telling her. _What a best friend, right? _

SkyClimber would have even accepted the occasional lick. Not that she would ever say that out loud. Deep in her mind, she wished that she didn't have to share Toothless with all the other dragons. Only, that would be selfish. Toothless was needed on Berk! Not to mention, all these dragons had known Toothless before she did. SkyClimber quickly dismissed the thought.

She looked outside of the opening where the sun shined. SkyClimber was a bit skeptical of leaving the safety of the shelter. She was safe in there... right? Besides, SkyClimber was comfortable. _Well... not really. _

She thought about if she risked stepping out. SkyClimber didn't have the courage to roar out like Toothless had. He could do it because he was respected... if she did it... nothing good would come of it.

SkyClimber had the excuse of being new to such a strange place. It was a good excuse... but she didn't want to spend her day in the shelter. She had done enough of that in her previous home.

There was much that made her curious, and she couldn't occult that she was excited to discover. SkyClimber had this desire to rediscover everything again! The only thing that held her back was herself. As much as she hated to say it, SkyClimber knew she was frightened too easily. The thought of the dragons, at least talking to her, made her nervous. It was not something she enjoyed. It was not a favorable trait either. It was beginning to make herself irritated.

SkyClimber thought she looked a bit foolish always recoiling at such small was there that made her so anxious? The dragons of Berk already seemed to accept her... _maybe a little too much. _

SkyClimber wanted to pursue the things that always intrigued her. She couldn't just keep frightening away like a mere hatchling. Perhaps, she didn't have to completely act like Toothless, but it was time to lock her fear away. That would be hard... seeing as being timid was a lot easier to be.

SkyClimber decided that she would try. She would try to live up to her species name... just like Toothless. It was easier said than done, especially for her. SkyClimber would take hatchling steps.

She began to slowly creep out of the window, hoping not to catch any attention. SkyClimber landed on the ground with a thud. No dragon had noticed her or paid her any heed. That was good. So long as SkyClimber didn't catch any attention, she would be fine. _Hatchling steps.._

"I see you're awake, young Night Fury." a voice called. SkyClimber froze in her tracks, afraid of who the voice could be.

Here she was; thinking she was stealthy. SkyClimber made a mental note to improve that later.

SkyClimber visibly relaxed when she saw that it was only Cloudjumper. He jumped down from top of the shelter, nothing short of graceful. SkyClimber blinked at him as her ears slightly raised. Cloudjumper was still confusing, at least in her eyes he was. _It's either him or the other dragons. _SkyClimber took a deep breathe.

"Where is Valka?" she asked.

"Lady Valka is busy at the moment. We will meet up with her later." Cloudjumper said. He began to walk forward, beckoning SkyClimber to follow. She did so, without protest.

As SkyClimber walked beside the peach-colored dragon, she noticed the dragons enjoying themselves similarly like the day before. They all seemed to have a contagious happy mood that seemed to be spreading rapidly.

While today, she still did manage to gain some stares and provoke some murmurs, fortunately, no one approached her. SkyClimber was beginning to feel a little more comfortable at the fact. Yet, that didn't mean that the feeling of being foreign was gone. Maybe if they stopped looking at her in such a way, SkyClimber would feel a little less different.

"Do the stares bother you?" Cloudjumper asked. She slightly jumped at the sudden voice. SkyClimber sheepishly smiled and turned away.

"They do... but I could quickly get used to them!" she replied.

"It's alright. Not every dragon likes to get holes bored into to them." Cloudjumper stated. She awkwardly nodded in agreement.

"Where are we going to?" SkyClimber asked.

"Do you have a preference?" the male Stormcutter asked. She shrugged, appearing unsure.

"I do not think I've bee here long enough to know where I would like to go." SkyClimber said.

"Then, the destination does not matter to you?" Cloudjumper asked. SkyClimber hesitated again, becoming perplexed at his question. She wasn't sure if he was asking in general or just about the village.

"It matters if it's a place I do not like." she responded.

"What if the destination is one you do not expect? If you do not know where you go, how will you know if you like it?" he asked. SkyClimber was increasingly becoming puzzled at the sudden questions. She did not like pondering about questions she did know the answers to. Trying not to become flabbergasted, she responded.

"I-I don't really know... Cloudjumper." her slight nervousness was evident in her tone of voice. SkyClimber hoped that by her simple statement, Cloudjumper wouldn't arise with with more trick questions.

Much to her surprise, he chuckled. _He's... laughing? _

SkyClimber wasn't oblivious; she knew that it was the type of laugh that was caused because of her innocent statements. Toothless had given her quite a few of those. SkyClimber flickered her ear to show her irritation, that is, if her narrowed eyes didn't already show it. She didn't particularly enjoy the fact that he was amused by her. When Cloudjumper had turned to look at her, SkyClimber skilfully ducked her head before he could see her reaction.

Cloudjumper was too keen not to notice it. Out of the corner of his golden eyes, he had been able to see the slight flicker of her ear. Hopefully, this was a sign that she was beginning to become a little more comfortable around him.

"Forgive me, SkyClimber. Your honest answers are refreshing to hear." he reassured. SkyClimber relaxed at that.

"That's fine! You did not seem to mean any offense by it." she blurted, not wanting Cloudjumper to feel bad.

"Good. Now that we are more on speaking terms, I can lead you around the village and towards were Lady Valka is," he offered. SkyClimber shyly nodded.

"U-uh, Cloudjumper... do you know where Toothless is?" she asked.

"He is off tending to his usual duties as protector of Berk. He told me to apologize for him for his abrupt leave," the Stormcutter added. SkyClimber couldn't help but deflate. _So, Toothless was the "defender" of Berk? Sounds important... No wonder he had to leave. _

Cloudjumper noticed her new behavior.

"Do not be sad, SkyClimber. Toothless will have enough time for you... or so he's told me." Cloudjumper baited. That was enough for SkyClimber to perk up and look at him. Her wide eyes made it obvious that questions were beginning to bubble up in her mind. This was the reaction Cloudjumper was aiming to get.

"Really?" SkyClimber asked, her voice renewed with excitement. She must have realized this, for she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Did Toothless say something else about me?" she asked, her voice a bit muffled as she kept her eyes trained to the ground.

Cloudjumper inwardly smirked. It was amazing how alike yet different these two Night Furies were. He decided to ask her the same question he had asked Toothless.

"Do you care about what he says about you?" he asked just as coyly as he did before. SkyClimber's ears raised, and she lowered her head more in embarrassment. She choked on her words.

"I-I... well.. um.. H-he.. Y-yes..- No! Yes... No!..?" she felt like she was asking more than responding.

"I can see you are conflicted about it." Cloudjumper hummed.

"He is my only friend..." she confessed.

"And I am not your friend?" he asked. He was not at all offended. Cloudjumper was more amused at the refreshing personality of her. It grew once he saw that she had grown flustered. She was an interesting creature by the way she reacted quite bashfully. He knew that this must have been caused by the many years of isolation. Not that he was calling her anti-social... but he wasn't saying she gregarious either.

"You are! I guess you are...- If you want to be- but if you don't... than it's fine," SkyClimber stuttered.

"I am only teasing. You remind me so much of Toothless," he remarked.

"Really? How?"

"Both of you tend to over-think things."

* * *

All Obscurity wanted was to rest.

But because he was just so "lucky," his, "Alpha Bewilderbeast" still wanted something done. Another command, just what he needed to make his night. He already gave the large dragon the dragons he requested. What else could he want?! Satisfaction was not known to the Bewilderbeast, and it couldn't have infuriated Obscurity more.

He would have to keep playing his loyal act, because it was the only on he had. Besides, Obscurity was certainly not in the mood for getting under the Bewilderbeast's control. No, no! Best stay submissive for now... it'll all be worth it in the end. Obscurity briefly flashed back to some time before.

_Obscurity finally reached land after numerous hours of flying. He hoped that his "Alpha" was pleased because he had gathered a number of dragons. _

_The Bewilderbeast was taking his time, his strong control slowly making the dragons succumb. Obscurity, in the meantime, patiently waited to be dismissed. The Smothering Smokebreathe believed that he deserved a break. He did not want to be disturbed, and he hoped that the Night Fury was back so the Bewilderbeast could command her instead of him. _

_The dragons he bought were quickly dispersed into the others. Obscurity watched unfazed as cold blue eyes regarded him. _

_Much to his dismay, he wasn't quickly dismissed like he had first hoped. _

_"Obscurity, I need you for something else." the Bewilderbeast did not waste any time, and immediately cut to the point. Obscurity was certainly in a foul mood for this. Although, he didn't voice his opinion out loud, instead remained calm on the outside. _

_"What ever could you need? Where is that Night Fury of yours? Can't you just tell her to do it?" he asked, hiding the sharp tone he desperately wanted to use. _

_"She has not returned from the mission," the Bewilderbeast responded. _

_"What a shame, really. Lets just hope she will in due time," he said mockingly. The Bewilderbeast snorted at him. _

_"I need you to fetch her. Bring her back alive, or search for her if she's dead. I want her back," the dark colored dragon demanded. Obscurity began to get irked at the larger dragon's commands. _

_"You want me to fetch her...? Where is she?!" he asked, hiding his slight interest on the female. _

_"I don't know. That is why you'll gladly find her." he said. _

_"You want me to find her... out of all of the lands and seas?! I am no miracle maker, dear Alpha. This is a task I cannot do," Obscurity remarked, quickly loosing his patience. If he wasn't careful, another one of his paws would be frozen. _

_"That is exactly what I expect of you, Obscurity. Call upon Terrors or other species, but you will bring her to me. If you do not find her, a punishment will be session." the large dragon threatened. The Smothering Smokebreathe began to angrily dig his claws into the ice below him. _

_"How long do I have?" he asked, sighing, knowing he had no other choice. _

_"You bring her back soon." the Bewilderbeast said. With a forced bow, the Smothering Smokebreath disappeared with a cloud of smoke. His silhouette disappearing with it. _

Needless to say, the Smokebreathe wasn't the happiest dragon around. Of course he would complete the task for Alpha for two reasons only. Only two reasons.

One, he couldn't leave without taking the army. The Smothering Smokebreathe planned to take his army and replace the leader with someone more adequate. A dragon with more mental stability. Him. It _was _his army.

Obscurity wanted to be in control. He wanted his species to rise. The Bewilderbeast had already had his go and failed. It was time he let someone else succeed. Obscurity would be that someone else.

That male Night Fury managed to do it, so why not him? Soon, him and his species would rise up from the smokes. The other Smokebreathes seemed to agree with him. Obviously no dragon liked to be under a tyrant like such.

That was good, because for his current mission, Obscurity needed help. Locating a Night Fury was not an easy thing to do by yourself. Fortunately, they all obliged. Though, a lot of them did remark about not wanting to waste their time searching for some Night Fury. Fortunately, Obscurity managed to convince them that it would not be for nothing. He himself, did not want to risk his much needed sleep for the occasion either.

The second reason why he was doing this, was because of that Night Fury. He knew her way before. SkyClimber was her name... She was the Bewilderbeast's little Second in Command. Not that he minded. Obscurity knew he only referred to her as that because out of everybody, she was commanded the most. He hadn't fully interacted with her in some time... and maybe he should. Obscurity would bring her back himself. Maybe even torment her.

After all, he was the first ever to have had the joy of meeting her.

* * *

**That last statement will means something. You'll just have to see! I feel happy with this chapter. There are more thoughts than dialogue, but I like going into a little detail. Now you have an idea of the thoughts.**

**As you can see, Toothless is in a state of denial. Poor him. **

**And now you all know the clear intentions of Obscurity, if it wasn't clear enough. I'm still iffy on who the main villain of this story will be. This chapter also lets you see about the thoughts of the Bewilderbeast. It will also be a while before I get back to him. Obscurity should reappear soon, but that's all I will say. **

**I hope you enjoyed Cloudjumper because I sure did! As much as I like writing him, it's time for other characters to come in and interact. **

**Thank you so much for all of the compliments. To be called a great writer makes me feel very ecstatic! It's almost like a privilege. For my writing to be classified as something wonderful... it makes me feel like I've done something great. :) Okay, I'll stop mushing over here. **

**Tell me what you think about numero 10!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for the late update... :( High school Sophomores and Juniors... ughh. On the bright side, I still heard from a number of you, and you even gave me the privilege of more than 200 reviews. Thank you so much, and I swear that I will not leave my laptop until I finish.**

**Even if it fragging takes me forever.**

**Do you know how many of you made me laugh? So many people wanted to go to Berk with me! Almost all of you! Honestly, I was very surprised! You are all welcome to come, duh! So yeah, I'll be the one riding the Night Fury... so.. you'll know when you see me. **

**The thought is what counts? You all bought a soft spot to my heart. Thank you all so much. Think of this chapter as a break from school. So chill and take a break. :) Thank you reviewers. Even if I don't hear from some of you, I am _highly _grateful for what I have, so I don't beg for more.**

**Also, for those of you that noticed, I changed a word from the last sentence last chapter. I changed it a day after I updated it, because I don't want to give people a wrong idea of how Obscurity knows SkyClimber... if you catch my drift. I won't show how they met (yet) but I'll give subtle hints. Just splashes and splashes of memories. The whole thing will come later.**

* * *

It had been three days... and SkyClimber only had two friends, of her own species that is. It wasn't that she feared them (anymore.) Berk had now begun seem much more differently than when she first arrived. The structures of the surroundings didn't seem as towering, the bright colors that overwhelmed her seemed to dull down just enough for her to admire. SkyClimber felt like she had found a piece of herself while studying every little detail with rigor.

Everything on Berk had a position. Everyone played a part in coexisting with one another, dragons and humans the same. SkyClimber didn't know what _she_ was supposed to do, but then again, it might have been because of her refusal to talk to anyone besides Toothless and Cloudjumper. It wasn't that she didn't want to... but SkyClimber felt that she had no need to speak with anyone else when two good friends were there.

It was also because SkyClimber didn't know what her place on Berk was. Everybody had a place on Berk. Everybody knew what they were doing. She felt obligated to do the same. It made her feel different... When she had told Toothless, he simply said that her only task was to get used to her new environment.

That did not satisfy her one bit.

Of-course, SkyClimber internally and verbally protested. How was it, that everybody else had something important, and she only 'get used to her surroundings?' That wasn't fair, neither to her nor to the other dragons. SkyClimber wanted to do something to help. Feeling useless wasn't a good one. It was harsh reality that she came to, or rather, she crashed into.

She felt useless. Perhaps she wasn't, but after countless hours of watching the dragons do at least one thing, SkyClimber felt like any potential she had, was being wasted. _Well... first I have to find out_ what_ my potential is._

What was she good at? SkyClimber wasn't particularly astonishing or flawless in any specific talent... but she still held on to her argument. _I won't know what I'm good at until I search for it. _That was the statement that built her virtue. SkyClimber began to rely on that simple statement and even fall back on it as an excuse. It was _that_ statement she used to debate with Toothless.

So far, Toothless always won their little verbal spars, but SkyClimber was counting on the day when she would win and leave him speechless for the first time. For now, she could only attempt.

SkyClimber talked regularly with Toothless when he came back to the house. Otherwise, she always stood tense when others would see her speaking with Toothless. It made her anxious to see that from what she inferred, Toothless was to be treated with respect. She saved their small talks only when they were alone, and when Alpha Toothless liked to be only Toothless.

Even though SkyClimber didn't see Toothless as much as she did before, she oddly felt closer to him. It had nothing to do with a proximity close, but more of a feeling of connection. Her delightful true colors were showing, and Toothless (and sometimes Cloudjumper) were the only ones to see them. Her sparks of personality had aided in making her feel welcomed with herself. It gave her a slight self-confidence. It was a huge advancement that relieved her.

Ironically, SkyClimber was beginning to realize that Toothless had a much more liberating personality than she did. He was introvert while she was extrovert. They were different, yet alike in some ways. It was something that SkyClimber treasured. Much to her embarrassment, it made her almost beam when Cloudjumper said she was alike to Toothless. She didn't care or ponder too much into it; no matter what, that would always be a compliment to her.

Toothless was a dragon she looked up to. Since they had gotten to Berk, SkyClimber had felt a strange bond with Toothless. He was just so... _great_... and SkyClimber wasn't over-stating it when she said that she was lucky to have a friend like him. Although, saying it aloud didn't provide an entirely pleasant feelings; it made her more fuzzy than her liking. Sometimes, in the presence of him, her heart would lurch out, begging her to near him.

Yet, she would refuse.

When in the presence of others, SkyClimber treated Toothless with the utmost respect like an Alpha should receive. Toothless had made it obvious of his slight disdain of the fact, but she would not let him convince her that what she was doing was incorrect. (Luckily, she had Cloudjumper to back her up.)

Speaking of the dragon... he hadn't made any noises on the roof to signify that she had to awaken. Cloudjumper usually made small noises, audible to only her ears... but this morning seemed different.

That didn't alarm SkyClimber... it _was _only her fourth or fifth day there. She didn't expect it to become a routine. That's why she didn't bother in waking up and leaving herself. If Cloudjumper or Toothless wasn't there, there was _no way _SkyClimber would step out there on her own. Not yet, at least. It was still too early... or so she told herself.

SkyClimber encased herself with with her wings tighter as sign that she wasn't going to open her silver orbs soon. That was what she thought, before a warm liquid substance captured her scaly cheek.

Her heart began to drop down at the fright that had disturbed her tranquility. A coldness ran through her body as her eyes opened to catch a glance of the intrusion that had been caused.

The cold quickly descended into a heat when SkyClimber apprehended _who _the the disruption was. Her wings rattled in a testy manner. She was obviously discontent at haven to been rudely awaken.

Toothless laughed at the displeasure written all over her face.

"Toothless?!" SkyClimber asked through her agitation.

"Did you expect it to be Cloudjumper?" he asked, his amusement evident in his voice. Toothless stood tall in an almost cocky manner at the accomplishment of him still having the ability to scare SkyClimber. His smooth wings were raised to clearly signify that pride he currently held, and alert in case SkyClimber decided to retaliate.

"_No!_" SkyClimber quickly composed herself and regained any dignity she had left. "I _expected _it to be an attack!" she spat in a hidden good-natured manner. Toothless knew that she was teasing.

"Well, you're mistaken. It's only your _favored _friend." Toothless cheekily remarked. SkyClimber threw him a look.

"In my defense, I don't have many friends." she dimly stated.

"That doesn't mean I'm not your favored. If you tell me that Cloudjumper is your favorite I'll throw you out the window." Toothless said. SkyClimber chuckled at his humorous teasing. It filled her with a softer warmth. She rested her head on her paws, and lazily replied.

"Okay; Cloudjumper is my favorite." she come-backed. SkyClimber never missed a single chance to use Toothless's antics against him. Knowing that she would win at least _once, _would definitely be good for her pride.

"I'm not stupid, darling. I can see past and of your 'deceits,'" Toothless said, hinting at his annoyance, "But, I no have choice but to throw you out this window." SkyClimber's eyes warily opened as she saw a black figure pouncing towards her.

"_Wait-!" _the words were taken out of her mouth when the larger Night Fury forcibly made her roll as he tussled with her. Playful growls erupted around the room as they pounced with each other.

In the end, Toothless showed his superior strength when SkyClimber was tipped out the window. She fell with a ruff 'oof,' but otherwise, she was fine. Unless her riled emotions counted.

Toothless innocently poked his out out of the window and gave her a visible and much audacious smile.

"That was an accident." he stated giving a smirk.

SkyClimber growled slightly before shaking the dust off herself. She tossed him a slight glare.

"_Accident? _I'm not stupid, _darling. _I can see past your deceits." SkyClimber grinned. Toothless elated expression quickly dimmed.

"You've been hanging around Cloudjumper for too long." Toothless grumbled.

"I don't see the problem." she stated, quirking one of her ears. Toothless didn't take much time to jump off, landing beside her. Toothless perked up his head, meeting the gazes of the bystander dragons staring at the pair.

Most of them held their gaze, engrossed in how both Night Furies interacted. As soon as Toothless caught their gazes, they averted them, quickly resuming to their own business. Still knowing that ears were still pointed to listen to them, Toothless turned to SkyClimber.

"I do. That's why you're coming with me." Toothless stated. SkyClimber stood up, eyes wide with excitement. Her ears perked up, wondering if she heard right.

"I get to come with you to guard Berk?" she asked. Toothless gave a curt laugh.

"No, you get to come with me elsewhere." he replied. SkyClimber's ears immediately lowered in disbelief. She narrowed her eyes. She stiffened when she realized that some glances were being thrown her way. She decided to quiet down her voice.

"Where...? Will you be staying there, Alpha?" she asked quieter, yet still becoming wary of Toothless. Toothless hesitated and took a moment to answer.

Luck seemed to be on his side when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Toothless? Where are you..?" a new voice called out. Both Night Furies simultaneously turned their head.

Hiccup promptly appeared from the direction of his voice was coming from. Hiccup smiled once he saw that he had found his best friend, as well as SkyClimber. He briefly rubbed both of their snouts as he approached.

"Good, you found SkyClimber." Hiccup stated, "Is she ready to go?" SkyClimber noted that some of the words he said sounded clearer than others. Hiccup's dialect had begun to become more understandable, albeit a small portion.

Toothless nodded in response to Hiccup's question.

"What am I ready for? Where am I going?" SkyClimber asked, her interest riveting. Hiccup gracefully mounted the saddle, careful of Toothless's lengthy spines.

"Follow me." he said abruptly spreading his wings. He gave a forceful flap that was able to catch wind, and propel him vertically. SkyClimber frowned, knowing that Toothless didn't answer any of her questions. Nonetheless, she obeyed his commands, and took off as well.

The flight was short, but it required many turns, as they avoided the large structures in the way. They traveled towards a certain section on Berk that was more secluded. It was closer to the sea, which SkyClimber enjoyed.

Toothless folded his wings as she entered a small opening towards a revealed cave. SkyClimber glanced at her wings and attempted to do the same. Her landing ended a little more sloppy than his.

SkyClimber composed her posture. She shook her head briefly, just before the smells became more apparent. SkyClimber lifted her head, her pupils slitting. There were small amounts of dragons and humans all staring intently upon her arrival. The prickling feeling of discomfort began to return for the female Night fury, as the stares didn't leave. It was as if they all expected her to do something. _What do I do?!_

"She did come," a voice stated. Approaching her was Valka, her palm harmlessly raised in the air as a comforting motion. SkyClimber softly allowed it to brush against her.

"Yeah, it was easy, thanks to Toothless." Hiccup said. Toothless gave a triumphant smile.

_"That's because he didn't tell me where we were going." _SkyClimber said spitefully, but unable to hide her teasing smile. Valka chuckled, and began leading SkyClimber forward towards the eager humans and dragons.

SkyClimber stayed back, not wanting to move and leave Toothless. She glanced at Toothless, looking torn between following Valka and staying in her current spot beside him.

"Let us meet the others, SkyClimber," Valka spoke. SkyClimber still looked hesitant. Toothless came forward.

"The humans and dragons are very interested in you. They want to learn more about you. Lucky for you, only friends close to Hiccup are granted that 'privilege.' Even Hiccup is staying." Toothless reassured.

"Does that mean you're staying?" she automatically asked. She realized that those weren't words to be spoken when the dragons and Valka were most-likely watching. SkyClimber unconsciously leaned into Valka and lowered her head.

"If you interact with the others, I will stay." Toothless replied nudging her forward. SkyClimber sighed and followed Valka.

"It'll be fine, these dragons are quite friendly. Why don't you go talk to them," Valka suggested.

_"Will the humans want to... learn about me, like Toothless said?" _SkyClimber nervously asked.

"Yes. Unfortunately, they cannot learn without observing. Do not worry, they are very respectful towards dragons." Valka replied. Despite her reassuring words, SkyClimber began to get nervous.

_"Can I... can I first interact with the humans...?" _she asked, hoping that in time she could get comfortable.

"You do not need to feel nervous, but I understand your choice. I hope that by later today, you will feel comfortable enough to join the dragons. They too are eager to meet a new arrival." the female human replied. SkyClimber lowered her head, hesitantly glancing in their direction.

**~-O-~**

Valka wasn't lying when she said that the humans were very eager to learn about her. SkyClimber wasn't one to complain. The humans were gentle and precautious with her. They didn't frighten her, rather, something about the species fascinate SkyClimber. They were obviously a weaker species, but they enthralled in their skill of knowledge. She had such capability, but she didn't know humans did too. It was incredibly interesting watching the humans work.

They seemed to examine every little thing about her. Though, most of the time, Valka and Hiccup talked. They spoke in words she couldn't fully comprehend. The things Valka had told her to do were also a bit strange. They had made her fly, pounce, and use her claws. There were some tasks she didn't want to complete, but it was all worth it when SkyClimber caught glimpses of the human's expressions. She had felt something new with the humans... _Was it... appreciation?_

SkyClimber watched as Hiccup spoke to Valka. She noticed that Toothless wasn't by his side. It didn't surprise her at all. During her interaction with the humans, Toothless had stayed at a distance. He was next to Cloudjumper, and both seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation. SkyClimber couldn't help but deflate. She had hoped that she would be beside him during the interaction... it would make her a lot more comfy... not that being in the presence of unknown humans wasn't. But, Toothless told her that he would stay if she interacted with others... As long as his presence remained _near_ her, she would be reassured.

It still didn't sting any less, when Toothless didn't come near her when she was with the humans. There was no other way to put how she felt. SkyClimber had first thought that Toothless was going to take advantage of his day of freedom from his duty. But, he didn't. He watched her, and looked away when she wanted to have eye-contact with him. That was also no pleasant feeling.

SkyClimber stared at Toothless, waiting for him to acknowledge her. Much to her dismay, he continued exchanging words with Cloudjumper. _Was it something I did...? Did I make him mad..? _A feeling off self-disappointment overwhelmed her.

As she continued to muse, SkyClimber failed to notice a blue dragon happily approach her.

"I see you've noticed the Alpha," a voice perked up. SkyClimber jumped in surprise at the sudden voice. She flinched even more when she noticed Stormfly was right next to her. Her eyes widened, and she tensed. The dragon again, seemed oblivious to any discomfort shown.

SkyClimber didn't reply, rather observed Stormfly. The blue dragon nudged her forward. The female Night Fury lowered her head in slight hesitation. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Of course I've noticed him. He is our Alpha, and my friend." SkyClimber responded rather quietly. Stormfly chortled.

"No, no! I mean in a _different _way," Stormfly said suggestively. Realization hit SkyClimber hard. She looked at at Stormfly, embarrassment apparent.

"Oh," she squeaked, "_Oh.._"

"So... it looks like you have an _infatuation_ with our Alpha, huh?" Stormfly said. Her excitement was heard through her voice. SkyClimber felt the heat of more embarrassment. Her insides began churning at the thought of seeing Toothless in that certain way. Why was it that everybody else created those certain assumptions when her and Toothless didn't even mention it?! They didn't see each other in that way... _right_?

"W-what?! N-no..! I-I m-mean... I d-don't-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"What are y-you...?!-"

"Does Toothless know?!"

"No! Y-you're mistaken! Toothless and I are very much _only _friends!" SkyClimber exclaimed. Stormfly frowned. She was obviously displeased at this fact. SkyClimber sighed in relief when Stormfly didn't push the subject any further.

SkyClimber glanced at the curious blue dragon. She turned her head away once she made eye-contact.

"Are you going to just sit there?"

"What?"

"Come on! You can't meet all of the other dragons staying here!" Stormfly beckoned. The Night Fury didn't respond. It was much easier to ignore her, and hope that Stormfly would take the hint and leave. Well, that was what she hoped. SkyClimber turned her gaze at where Toothless was. Key word, _was. _To her surprise, Toothless was gone, only leaving Cloudjumper in the same position.

"Where's Toothless?" she asked aloud, the words unconsciously slipping form her mouth. She quickly tried to cover up her words. "I mean, Alpha Toothless! Not that it matters if he left..." she murmured.

"Alpha Toothless? I'm not sure... but if you want to see him _that _badly..." Stormfly pointed out. SkyClimber cursed at herself for her foolishness. _How could I be as stupid enough to let that slip?!_

"That... is not what I meant.." she responded quietly.

"Relax, I'm only teasing." Stormfly joked. SkyClimber's wings fluttered with irritation. _What was the point of that then?!_

"I do not see the amusement." she stated, her voice flooding with annoyance.

"It doesn't matter. How about to get that sour expression off of you, you come meet the others!" Stormfly suggested.

"Others?" SkyClimber questioned. Stormfly burst forward and began to nudge SkyClimber forcefully. The amount of force was enough to get her moving forward. SkyClimber slightly slumped on the ground from being pushed. She pulled herself up, narrowing her eyes in warning.

"Lets go! For a Night Fury, you sure seem to be slow." Stormfly said, nudging her forward. SkyClimber jumped in alarm again. She leaped forward, letting Stormfly know that she wanted to walk on her own. Stormfly took the hint and led her towards a small group of dragons. Fortunately, they didn't crowd her, likewise to her first day.

All of them stared at her.

There was silence.

All of the perturbing gazes on her.

The silence slowly turned awkward.

SkyClimber would either respond or ignore them.

"Hello..?" she questioned. Her small word was enough to cause a visible reaction among the group.

"I'm glad that you're finally allowing yourself to shown around the humans," blurted out a brown dragon. SkyClimber acknowledged her with a stare.

"..."

"I'm glad she's finally allowing herself to be shown in front of us dragons." complained a red dragon. SkyClimber recognized this dragon. She tried to remember his name.

"Hookfang..?" she asked. Hookfang regarded her with an arrogant grin. This caused SkyClimber to narrow her eyes.

"The one and only," he replied, wryly bowing. Stormfly leaned towards her.

"You'll get used to him. His pride only lasts as long as his fire does," Stormfly said. SkyClimber regarded her in a questioning manner. Before she could voice her question, two green heads began to almost slither her way.

"No one asked you, Stormfly!" Hookfang remarked.

SkyClimber backed up, glancing at both heads, wondering where the bodies were. Much to her surprise, only one body appeared. She realized that it was a two headed dragon. Her eyes widened and her pupils narrowed. Shock was clearly written on her expression. Her wings raised in a wary manner.

"Greetings Climber." the right head greeted. The left head warily eyed her, and didn't seem to have the same courtesy to acknowledge her with words like the other did.

"M-my name is actually SkyClimber." she corrected, backing up from the dragons.

"Yes... but it's easier to remember you as Climber," the right head responded. SkyClimber glanced at the left head and saw that he was still glaring at her. She flinched back, unaccustomed to such a gaze.

"U-uhh.." she stuttered.

"I'm Belch and that's Barf." the right head introduced. SkyClimber gave them a bewildered expression.

"Y-you're attached... together!" she exclaimed. The left head seemed to roll his eyes.

"Tell me something I _don't_ know," Barf said spitefully. SkyClimber looked taken aback at his comment. Her ears twitched with irritation. She shot him a look of indignation. Before she could shoot a comment of her own, Belch stopped her.

"Don't listen to him. He's just a very spiteful head." Belch apologized. Barf snorted. Stormfly pushed them aside, coming in SkyClimber's sights again.

"Ignoring them, now you've seen all of us! Good! Now that you've been-" Stormfly was cut off mid sentence.

"Stormfly, you're babbling has gotten ahead of you. You forgot that SkyClimber here doesn't know my name." the brown husky dragon interrupted. She looked rather annoyed at being forgotten.

"What's there to know? She's Meatlug." Hookfang interluded. Meatlug looked very offended at his snide comment. SkyClimber looked at the group of dragons with slight agitation and curiosity.

"_No_! I don't want someone introducing me! I can very much do it myself!" Meatlug proclaimed. Stormfly gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself." the blue dragon wearily stated. Meatlug gave a bright smile. Barf rolled his eyes again.

"I'm Meatlug!" she introduced. All of the dragons turned to her to observe SkyClimber's response. She slightly flinched back, unnerved by all of the stares. She stood stiff at the expecting gazes. She lowered her head, unable to meet them.

Hookfang let out a huff of impatience.

To SkyClimber, it was as if they were searching her for some sort of entertainment. She didn't like it. If they wanted to be amused, they should have chosen a different dragon to pester. She was only there because of Toothless, _heck _even then, she was dragged by Stormfly.

"What?!" SkyClimber snapped. She snapped her narrowed silver eyes at them, in an almost bold manner.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Meatlug questioned. SkyClimber looked slightly bewildered.

"Why? Don't you already know my name?" she asked. Meatlug's smile slowly dissipated into a sad frown. SkyClimber gulped and stepped forward.

"But if you'd like, I'll do it anyway!" she blurted, not wanting to dismay the larger brown dragon. SkyClimber realized that she barely could take glares, much less looks of sadness. Her response was enough to have Meatlug's smile reappear.

"Yeah, but you gotta make eye contact," Hookfang spoke up.

"Oh yeah, genius? There's four of us-" Stormfly was cut off yet again.

"_Ahem!_" spoke a voice that was similar to Barf's.

"Ugh. _Fine! _There's _five, _of us. Who's she gonna make eye contact with?" Stormfly deadpanned.

"Easily. With me," Hookfang responded easily. His narrowed pupils stared straight at her. SkyClimber nervously chuckled and turned to Stormfly.

"Oh great. You're ego is freaking her out. Nice job, Hookfang." Stormfly complained, raising her tail to swing it on him.

"C'mon! The humans are here! We should not resort to violence." Meatlug intervened. Hookfang ignored the brown dragon and raised himself to a higher position, as if daring Stormfly to try something.

"I bet on Stormfly.."

"My fish's on Hookfang," both green dragons spoke. SkyClimber turned all over the group, overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. _All I did was speak! Then, how come I feel like I caused this?! _Her eyes flashed all over the dragons. It seemed that the attention was no longer on her. While that was relieving, it wasn't as much when she saw both dragons glaring at each other, about to stat something. She thought quickly.

"I'm _SkyClimber!_" she blurted out. SkyClimber realized that, that was the loudest she had been since talking to the group in front of her. Not that she had said many words in the first place.

Again, all eyes were on her. SkyClimber began to feel the stiffness of being uncomfortable.

"There. I'm introduced." she said, swallowing her nervousness. SkyClimber raised her head just a little higher, and kept her eyes focused into Hookfang's. A sudden streak of boldness hit her, and it might have been because of her pounding heart, but she felt as if she could do anything. SkyClimber was completely unaware of the slight challenging look seen on her. Hookfang clearly saw it, as he's challenged many before. He suddenly wore a smug expression, but didn't say saw anything. His silence was enough to scream at SkyClimber.

Her ears twitched with slight anger.

"Welcome to our humble group." Meatlug spoke. SkyClimber tore her eyes away from the larger red dragon, and focused into the kind ones of Meatlug. The kind golden eyes of the dragon managed to extinguish some of her anger. It was astounding how different her eyes were in contrast to Hookfang's. There was all intentions and characteristics behind them, and it amazed her even more how easily they became apparent to her. It wasn't like she made eye contact with others that often. _Maybe they aren't even correct inferences. _

Even if SkyClimber was able to see no malevolence through Meatlug, her eyes were narrowed warily. SkyClimber was aware that they were. This was meant as a warning. She wanted them to know that she wouldn't trust them as easily. It seemed like her trustworthiness towards others would be a permanent characteristic of her.

Her hesitation towards the others was also apparent by the way she held herself, wings pressed against her, as well as her tail.

"No need to get defensive! We're all friends here!" Stormfly exclaimed beginning to drag SkyClimber back. The Night Fury flinched back from the contact, and narrowed her eyes more at Stormfly. Again, her warning stares were ignored, much to her annoyance.

"Yes! We are! Thank you, Stormfly, for your positive attitude." Meatlug beamed.

"I'm forced to be here." Barf replied snidely. Belch launched forward and purposely bumped into Barf. He glared at the other head. Hookfang did nothing to hide his laugh. SkyClimber seemingly raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

"W-why are they..." she trailed off, unable to think of a good word to describe them.

"-Annoying? Stupid? I'm not sure. You know how males are." Stormfly casually responded. SkyClimber made sure to put some distance, this time much more aware of Stormfly. She was sure to not get off-guard and let Stormfly drag her around.

Hookfang's head perked up. He whooshed over towards SkyClimber, wrapping his tail around her. He glared at Stormfly.

"Don't listen to her, 'Climber. She complains about _everything! _I'll show you what's it's like to live funly." Hookfang responded. SkyClimber began to wriggle out of Hookfang's tail.

"Funly?" SkyClimber asked. She cocked her head in curiosity.

"Duh. These females don't know what's it's like to _live._" Hookfang boasted. Stormfly scoffed.

"His idea of 'living' is almost getting himself killed." the blue dragon rolled her eyes.

"You're idea of living is preening yourself," the horned red dragon scowled. SkyClimber looked behind her and saw Meatlug, Barf, and Belch close to the humans. Valka and Hiccup seemed to be gesturing to them. _Maybe I should go to Valka. This isn't my idea of comfortable... I think I like the humans better. _

Just as SkyClimber was about to slip out, Hookfang pulled her back. SkyClimber yelped and narrowed her eyes at someone making contact with her _yet_ _again_. _These dragons really don't value ANY space._

"Let me hear your voice, 'Climber. Why _is _your name, SkyClimber?" Hookfang asked. SkyClimber felt a wave of anxiety cloud at her. What could she respond? She didn't remember her parents... neither why she was named like that. SkyClimber was lucky enough to remember her own name. The feeling of doubt began to return again. SkyClimber didn't like to over-think her past (if she had one) and every time she did, she couldn't help but feel a bit melancholy. SkyClimber slightly lowered her head.

"U-uh... because... I like... to climb... skies..?" she responded, almost in a question. This answer did not satisfy Hookfang. He rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh. SkyClimber couldn't help but feel offended. She leaned forward.

"I'm not an idiot." he said.

"That's up for debate," Stormfly piped up. Hookfang threw her a glare.

"If you were going to respond like that, then I shouldn't have told you," SkyClimber snapped. She recoiled at her own words, becoming speechless at her own response. SkyClimber ducked her head, realized how ill-behaved she was acting towards the others. Not wanting to see any upset expressions, she turned a different direction.

SkyClimber unexpectedly jerked right on impulse. She startled herself and that was apparent by the way her pupils narrowed. Once she turned her head, she was able to see Hookfang standing in the spot she was in. _How did I get over here?! Did I... did I avoid him? Was it me that jumped? _She had seen Toothless use similar reflexes, but SkyClimber thought herself too slow to acquire them.

"Where are you going, 'Climber? Come on, don'tcha want to me my friend?" Hookfang asked, giving a large grin. His sharp teeth unnerved her and she felt a hiss on her lips. Hookfang looked taken aback for a moment. His shock was quickly replaced with a laugh. SkyClimber gulped.

Much to her dismay, another voice was added. _Hooray... more dragons. _SkyClimber sighed. She was beginning to miss the wonderful company of Toothless. Conversing with him was never as difficult as this was.

"Hookfang, you're being disturbing again." Stormfly spat.

"_Being?! _You _are _disturbing. Plain and simple," he remarked. Indignation was written all over Stormfly's face. She raised her tail, practically seething. "See, this is why I'll take 'Climber under my wing. If I don't, she'll turn in to one of _you._"

"What do you mean by _that?" _the spiked dragon asked. SkyClimber slightly back up, tentative at the sharp objects being raised near her direction.

"What is the point of this useless arguing?! I do not see any amusement." she snapped, making sure to interrupt both dragons. Both dragons stopped their banter.

"Hookfang is arrogant enough to think that he could teach you about the things on Berk." Stormfly accused.

"W-why do I need to be taught?" she asked hesitantly. Both dragons paused once more.

"So, you can learn not to be like her. You could also be a fighting dragon, like me!" Hookfang exclaimed. SkyClimber lit up.

"Fighting dragon?!" she asked.

"_Or, _you could be a night dragon, like me." Stormfly butted in. SkyClimber's excitement was doubled. Stormfly smirked with triumph.

"Who do you choose as your teacher?! I'll give you a hint; it's me." Hookfang added. Stormfly gave a wry laugh.

"What makes it think that it's you?!" she asked. SkyClimber nervously looked down at her claws. She was scared to choose the wrong answer. Disappointment from either of them was not what she wanted. That meant she had to think wisely. _That means I should think like Cloudjumper...__  
_

"Actually, _I'm_ teaching her," a new voice stated. _  
_

Three pairs of eyes glanced in the direction of the voice, only to become shocked to see that it was none other than Toothless. The young Night Fury stood there untroubled by any of the stares. SkyClimber envied his calm.

When SkyClimber looked back at Stormfly and Hookfang, she noticed how quickly they silenced. She gave a confused frown.

"Well... I can't believe this happened sooner than I expected." Hookfang muttered. Stormfly hissed at Hookfang in warning. SkyClimber glanced at Toothless and saw that he was rolling his eyes, amusement lit up in them.

"You don't mind if I steal SkyClimber away for a while, right?" Toothless asked Hookfang, an emotion hidden in his voice. Stormfly lit up, large smile apparent.

"No! No! You go ahead and take her all the time you need, Alpha. We'll just leave you, right Hookfang?" Stormfly asked, in an almost threatening manner. Hookfang grumbled a forced agreement before he was taken away.

Stormfly gave SkyClimber a sly glance. The female Night Fury snapped her head away while slightly flushing. Toothless chuckled, once again bring her attention to him.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't think you'd notice me leave."

"..." silence was her best response. _I did, _she thought. Toothless brushed it off.

"There were signs of smoke up North. I went to go see it."

"Did you see anything?" she asked.

"I could smell it, but whatever was there, was gone."

"What was it?"

"I have my suspicions." he replied. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes, wanting to know more. That was all she could do; eye him warily. He never told her any real information, and at times it irked her. Curiosity was her hazard, or so Toothless had said.

Knowing that this conversation was going to get nowhere, SkyClimber quickly searched for a new topic. _What was it I wanted to ask him...? _Then, she quickly remembered that he had intruded (more like saved) the conversation between her and the two other dragons.

"You are teaching me?" she asked very surprised. Any formality was forgotten because of her bemusement. She wasn't aware that Toothless had been listening to them before, nor that he would establish that _he _would specifically teach her. It made her insides a bit fuzzy.

"You're against me teaching you?" Toothless asked, seemingly raising an eyebrow. His lips raised slightly in a smile at SkyClimber's baffled expression.

"That was not what I meant," she began, "Why would you want to teach _me?_"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I think it would be an honor teaching you," Toothless said. Her insides fluttered. SkyClimber glanced to the right, and saw that heads had quickly turned.

"I did promise you that I would teach you how to use your spines." he replied. SkyClimber perked up, but stayed at a distance from him. Toothless was finally going to allow her to use her spines? And teach her, nonetheless?! If he was going to teach her... that meant she would get to sight some action? How wonderful would it be to a Berk fighter?! Or perhaps even a night dragon?

"You're going to allow me to use them to defend Berk?!" SkyClimber asked.

"No." Toothless responded. SkyClimber visibly deflated at Toothless's serious look.

He grinned.

"I'm kidding!" he blurted out. SkyClimber's smile slowly returned.

"Really? You are considering... to let me help defend Berk?" she asked, momentarily forgetting that he had once again tricked her.

"_If _you pass my teachings." he said.

"Teachings?" asked SkyClimber.

"You can't go and fight without any experience." Toothless rolled his eyes. Ignoring his gesture, she kept her smile.

"Thank you-...!" SkyClimber cut herself off when she realized that Stormfly was taking glances at them again. SkyClimber took another step back and gave a curt bow. "Thank you... Alpha Toothless." Toothless made a sour expression.

"There you go _again,_" Toothless groaned. SkyClimber narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, I will go there, _Alpha._" she said. During their little reunion, she had almost forgotten to address Toothless properly. She made sure to rectify that. Though... there was one doubt about addressing him as Alpha.

SkyClimber knew it was incorrect and not-to-mention rude and partially disrespectful... but she would continue to call him Alpha because she knew how much it annoyed him. Toothless had various things to jest about her, but SkyClimber in contrast had absolutely nothing to do the same with Toothless. So, once she found out about his dislike, it was gold.

"Then, _Darling, _what would you do if I tackled you right here?" Toothless asked.

"Well, I would-..." SkyClimber stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Toothless's smirk. He was giving her a trick question. Her ears flickered with irritation. _I'm smart enough to play this game too! _"I would submit." she replied.

"Then, you don't mind if I tackle you right now?" he asked, his smirk widening a hair. SkyClimber began to get nervous. She didn't like verbally losing to Toothless, even though she always did.

"N-no... I d-don't!" she proclaimed boldly. SkyClimber stubbornly looked away.

A moment passed before a new weight was added on to her. Her silver eyes snapped open when she saw a black blur above her. The was forced to the right. Her and the black blue rolled around for a few seconds before parting. Once the weight was taken off, SkyClimber noticed how... gentle it was.

When SkyClimber caught her breathe, she glared at whatever was in her way. Unsurprisingly, she found that it was Toothless. He was standing above her, smirk very apparent. She forced back a growl.

"Do not do that again!" she hissed. Toothless threw his head back and chuckled.

"And why?"

SkyClimber paused and bit her tongue. Her eyes wandered away from his green mischievous ones.

They wandered far enough to see that they had captured an audience. The dragons were mostly looking them. The humans were also continuing to speak while gesturing to them.

_Oh no... Did they see... all of that?! _

SkyClimber flushed hard, feeling as if she had done something demoralizing. Shame began to overcome her as she realized that this was not how she wanted to treat Toothless in front of others.

The dragons had seen her get tackled by Toothless! _How shameful can I get? _Stormfly spoke to Meatlug in clear laughter... something that SkyClimber didn't like. _I guess I didn't realize that Toothless and I weren't going to be the only ones watching each other in our conversation. _

Hookfang didn't look pleased, while Belch (or who she thought) looked amused. Barf was probably the only one with indifference towards her.

"Because Stormfly is watching!" SkyClimber blurted, voicing the first excuse she could think of. When the words escaped her lips, she realized how foolish she had sounded. Toothless laughed only worsening the feeling.

"Oh really?"

SkyClimber stiffly nodded, stubbornly forcing back any embarrassment.

"Well, tell her to _watch_ this-" Toothless stopped and gave the side of her face a large lick, rubbing their ears together in the process. Shock was written all over her face. SkyClimber was hoping that sooner or later the dragons around her would stop assuming certain romance between her and Toothless. Now, that hope was completely extinguished.

What bewildered her more, was _why _Toothless had chosen to complete such a gentle gesture... with _her! Were there real feelings behind it?!__  
_

SkyClimber was afraid to turn her head. She stiffly did so, ignoring Toothless's hearty laughter.

Much to her dismay... Stormfly was watching.

_Crap._

* * *

The situation was... difficult now.

Extremely difficult, in an almost discouraging way. Him and his Smokebreathes had found her. Mostly him, for her scent was apparent on the male Night Fury they had _almost _encountered. It was almost too close. Obscurity would have surely perished if that Night Fury had gotten to them. He recognized him to be the Alpha Night Fury.

Obscurity could _feel _the power that radiated off him.

What befuddled him the most, was _how _SkyClimber managed to escape... Escape to freedom, no less! No! This would not do good at all! She had been near that Night Fury. Hopefully no attachments had been made... that would complicate things more.

He couldn't and more importantly _wouldn't, _come back empty-clawed. Not only would the Bewilderbeast be furious, Obscurity would be the one to be the slave! No... if he thought that Obscurity would let that happen... then how wrong he was.

Like the majority of the time, Obscurity decided to keep his calm.

Even though he had urges to strangle anything. He would leave the anger for later.

What mattered was that he would retrieve SkyClimber. If she was under the protection of that other _Night Fury _and all his loyal little dragons, then that would surely be a complex task. All he needed was to find one specific thing.

Weaknesses.

As soon as he found it, returning her would become drastically easy. _And, drastically interesting. _

* * *

**After two fragging weeks, here is my update. The next update won't be as slow. I also admit that I hit one of my rare writers-block. I hardly get them and when I do... it's a but difficult. This chapter is not one of my best. **

**At least it's a lengthy one! I know that, it doesn't make up for the time, but I'm hoping to be forgiven? However, I promise that I will not renounce this story. This story is too precious for me to leave it. **

******As you saw, I made days pass by because I wanted Obscurity to reach Berk quicker. More thoughts on him will be shown next chapter. Also, as I write SkyClimber more and more, I'm impelled to make her character develop just a bit more. Sorry if some of you didn't like her slight word at the end. Since a while back, I kind of grew out of using curses, as I find them very unnecessary. A lot of you might know what I'm talking about. **

******Updates will be on Wednesdays... I think? But, I will not take long next time. My writers-block is almost over, bear with me people. High School is getting manageable. **

******Good? Review? I'm a sucker for reviews x) Tell me what you think. **


End file.
